Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen
by XxToToXx
Summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Zukos reign is threatened. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the palace walls. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author:**XxToToXx

**Full Summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

_We are all in hell_

_Just on different levels_

_Fighting different devils_

**One**

When Kataras eyes flutter open the first thing she sees is red. Thin blankets cover her body, she reaches and pulls them back. She's in nothing but her bindings, she wonders who changed her. She is in what seems to be an infirmary, there are doctors belongings all around the room. She sits up and runs a hand through her hair.

"It's about time you wake up." A voice chuckles beside her. Katara smiles, it's Sokka. He goes and gives his sister a big bear hug. Sokka sits down on the edge of the bed with his club polishing kit.

"How long was I out?" She asks as she swings her legs to dangle, "Where am I? Where are the others? Is Azure okay? Where's Zuko?"

Sokka places his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. Slow down. Firstly you've been knocked out for a month now. Second of all your in the fire nation palace infirmary. Thirdly, the others are here as well. Azures fine, she's in the garden with Suki and Toph. Zuko is in a meeting, he's doing some fire lord fancy schmancy stuff. The only way he left your side is because the council said it was urgent."

"He's fire lord?"

"Of course, general Iroh said so himself that it's Zuko who has to take the throne."

"I'm going to go see him." Katara gets out of bed and throws on a random robe she finds on the back of a chair. She ties it quickly around her. Her body almost feels like jelly and she's warmer than she should be for a water bender. Maybe it's the heat of the fire nation getting to her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sokka asks worriedly. "You should probably get some rest before you go out there."

"I'm fine, Sokka." She pads over to the door.

"But what about the baby? He or she probably isn't still feeling too good."

She halts. "Baby?"

"Yes, baby. You know, the little human that you have growing inside of you."

The baby, how could she have forgotten? She looks down and places a hand on her stomach, indeed she feels the tiny heartbeat inside of her. She looks back up at Sokka.

"It's fine, it's perfectly fine."

"Just when were you going to tell everyone? We had to find out from Yue, I can't believe you fought Ozai while pregnant. Zuko was pretty upset about that." Sokka stands and places his big hands on her shoulders. "Look, before you go out there, there's some things I have to tell you that's-"

"- I knew that was you!" Someone says as The door bursts open and Toph and Suki come in. Suki is showing through her fire nation robes, her face is glowing and her hair has grown. Katara thinks that she looks beautiful being pregnant. She wonders if she'll be like that. Toph holds a fidgeting Azure in her arms. Azures hair is down from it's previous topknot and her hair falls last her little shoulders. She reaches out for Katara with wanting arms.

"It's so good to see you've waken up!" Suki hugs Katara, it's a weird feeling having a pregnant woman hug you. "It was starting to get a bit boring around here."

"Boring how? My jokes have kept us all quite humored." Sokka counters. Katara takes Azure from Toph. Azure smiles brightly and pats her mothers face. Such a happy baby. It's heart warming to know that Azure loves her just as much as she loves her back. Being separated from her all those months were so hard for Katara. She thought that she was going to go out of her mind! Katara remembers how she came walking across the battlefield calling her mama. She shudders, she doesn't want to remember the rest.

Ozai.

Blood.

Death.

She hides away the anxiety she feels. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. She doesn't think she'll ever get over that, ever.

"Snoozles jokes are starting to get a bit corny, and all Zuko does is brood around the palace." Toph admits. "That's why I'm glad Katara has woken up."

"I've missed you guys too. Where are Jiinka and Appa? Where's Momo?" Katara places Azure on her shoulder.

"They're all outside in the gardens. The ground keepers are having some trouble with Appa and Jiinka tearing up the flowers. They can't do them anything because Zuko threatens to fire anyone who harms them in some way." Toph explains.

"Jiinka should be kept in a cage if you ask me, most preferably an electric cage with chains and spikes." Sokka suggests. "I ran it by Zuko too."

Katara gives her brother a dry look, "And just what did Zuko say?"

"...He said no. I think I caught him while he was in a bad day."

"Everyday is a bad day for sparky." Toph comments.

"Come on, I'm sure you're hungry. It's lunch time anyway, plus I haven't eaten all day." Suki places two hands on her belly. "Well, I mean, we haven't eaten all day." Suki takes Kataras hand.

"But you just ate a few minutes ago." Sokka says.

"And we are still hungry!"

The trio exit the infirmary and head to the kitchens. Kataras hands hold Azure up on her shoulder securely. The maids and servants bustle around them quickly. Some of them bow deeply while others stare with mild anger. Katara doesn't know why. The palace is being remodeled and cleansed entirely as it seems. The walls are being painted, rugs are being changed out, the floors are being waved and polished.

"When Zuko became fire lord he insisted that the entire palace be cleansed and done over. He doesn't want Ozais essence anywhere in the palace. I could understand that, I would've been done the same thing." Suki says when she catches Katara looking around in wonder.

"Yeah, he's redid the bedrooms and everything." Toph nods in agreement.

"By the way, dad said to write him as soon as you wake up. He's back at the South Pole repairing the damage. I would've went along with them but he insisted that I stay here with you." Sokka informs her.

Katara nods. "What else has happened since I've been out?"

"Well," Suki looks at Sokka. Sokka shakes his head and gives her a look. "Well, Zuko has signed a peace treaty with the other nations. He's increased the amount of pay for the workers, has freed all the water benders from the boiling rock, and is aiding those who were affected during Ozais reign."

"Oh, oh wow." Katara says lowly in awe. He's doing so many things since he's became fire lord. Katara is proud of him. She can't wait to see him, there's so much they have to talk about.

"Yeah, I'm an ambassador for the Earth Kingdom." Toph says. "I won't be leaving until another month or so to go back home."

"Will you be back soon?" Katara asks.

"Of course, I won't leave you stranded."

"What about the White Lotus?"

"They've all returned to where they've come from. Iroh is still here though, probably trying to woo some young maiden." Sokka makes a vomit face.

"and Tyua?"

The three stop in their tracks. Toph is the first one to speak up. "We can't find her anywhere, when everyone regrouped in the city she wasn't there."

"Yeah, but I know i saw her on board." Sokka taps his chin. "I don't know how to explain her disappearance."

"No one can find her?" Katara frowns.

"Nope; we've looked everywhere."

She sighs. "I doubt she just disappeared off the face of the earth."

"That's what we said, but she's gone. It's like she was never here." Toph crosses her arms over her chest. They continue walking.

"But just how long is this meeting that Zuko is in?" Katara asks.

"Hours at a time, sometimes they lead up until nighttime." Sokka says.

"What's it about?"

"Money, budgets, finances, they want him to marry Mai..."

"What?" Katara whips around at her brother with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean they want him to marry Mai?"

"Sokka!" Suki scolds with her hands on her hips. "You weren't supposed to say that!"

"Nice going snoozles! That was Zukos place to tell her that!" Toph clicks her tongue and throws her hands up in the air.

"It just slipped out, honest!" Sokka defends.

"They want him to marry Mai so that she can give him an heir. The fire nation doesn't see it fit to have a water bending child on the throne, or have a water bending fire lady. They want to keep the heir in this nation and of this nation only. Zuko keeps putting it off and that's why he has so many meetings damn near everyday. If he declines to get a fire nation fire lady he'll be forced to resign." Suki explains.

Kataras eyes go wide. Zuko has to marry another woman? But..that's not fair! Do they not know the two of them are together? Do they not know she's pregnant with his child? Do they not know that the two of them are in  
Love? How could they? This isn't fair to him or her! Before she knows it she pushing Azure into Sukis arms and bolting down the corridor to the meeting hall.

"Katara, where are you going?" Sokka asks as he jogs up behind her.

"To give those crow bats a piece of my mind!" He stomps to the meeting room with fists balled, "What they're doing isn't right!"

She slams open the door. The people inside are startled by her appearance. There are six  
men who are dressed in red and black robes with tall red hats seated at a large table. She sees general Iroh smile brightly and wave at her from besides Zuko whose at the head of the table.

Zuko.

He looks so different with his neat topknot  
and fire lord clothing on. The crown shines so brightly among his head. When he sees her his eyes go wide with surprise and glee, he stands makes way towards her.

"Katara, I'm happy that your out and about but you should still be in bed recovering." He says. He places a hand on her waist and another on her stomach.

"I've recovered just fine thank you very much." She looks around the room.

"Fire lord Zuko, if you don't mind we have important matters to attend to, such as finding you a suitable wife to produce a fit heir." One of the men In red says a bit rudely as he stares at Katara with arrogance. So Katara isn't important? She feels Sokka pulling at her robe to bring her back into the hallway. She pats his hand away.

"The only person Zuko is marrying and getting pregnant is me." She says back strongly. "Mai had nothing to do with us."

Zuko looks down at her, "How did you know about that?"

The man guffaws at her words and boldness. He darts his eyes at Zuko. "Who is this water tribe woman to act out so boldly against a fire nation official? Who is she to speak in a conversation amongst men?"

"Because only water tribe women give birth to real men." Katara says back with power behind her voice. She does not like this man. She can tell he's beyond arrogant in his ways.

" - Just rude and unkempt and inferior -"

" - How dare you suggest that he even -"

" - mockery of a woman -"

" - Fire nation bastard! -"

"Alright, that's enough!" Zukos loud voice booms in the room. The whispers cease and Katara and the counselor named as Tai Fong break their eyes at him.

"Katara, go wait for me in my bed chambers. A maid will assist you. Tai Fong, please be seated." Zuko orders. Katar looks at him a bit stunned. He's never spoken like that before. Tai Fong gives her one last dirty look before being seated. Katara squares her shoulders.

"Fine," she says. "We have more important matters to talk about anyway." She turns swiftly and walks on out the door with her long hair trailing behind her.

"I see your making friends already." Toph says as Katara sits their trays of food on the table. The little servant boy in the kitchen recognized her from when she first came in the palace with Ursa. His name is Royo, and he was very happy to see Katara again. He fixed her and Toph each a helping tray of food that they chose to eat out in the gardens since it's such a beautiful day outside. Azure sits next to Katara playing with her sliced fruits.

"We aren't friends. I don't think I'll ever have any friends here." Katara stirs her beef soup and takes a big bite from her honey roll. "Tai Fong doesn't like me at all."

"Just what did he say exactly?"

The water bender guzzles down her leechie juice and crams noodles into her mouth. The spicy foods don't bother her any more. She didn't realize that she was this hungry. "Well, I said that the only person Zuko is going to marry and get pregnant is me and that Mai doesn't have anything to do with us. Then I told him that only water tribe women give birth to real men because he took a shot at my ethnicity."

"Wow," Toph drawls. She slurps up her soup before she speaks again. "Mai lives here, I don't know why though. I guess it's because Zuko feels as though he owes her something. He stays as far away from her as Possible though."

"What?"

"Yep, ever since sparkys coronation she's been here. Don't worry, they haven't been doing anything. I've been watching them."

Katara sighs. She wakes up after a full month of being in a comatic state to find out her boyfriend is being pressured to marry someone else, and that person who he's supposed to marry is living in his palace. She shouldn't worry, she knows that Zuko wouldn't betray her. He loves her too much.

"And Azula? Is she dead?"

"Of course not." Toph replies. "Zukos placed her in a mental ward."

"Well, I guess that's better than prison."

"Strange thing is that she kept demanding that someone being her Azure. When we first tracked her down the palace the way Azula held her was like...like the way you hold her, like that was her daughter."

"Azula isn't entirely bad, she's just lost and needs to be found again."

"No she needs to stay locked up forever."

After their meal Toph walks Katara to Zukos bed chambers, which just happens to be Ozais old room. Katara halts in her steps and looks at the door wearily. Toph sees this and squeezes the girls hand.

"Zuko had this room did too, don't worry." Toph reassures her. She takes hesitant steps forward until she opens the completely. Her and Toph walk in, Katara glances around in wonder. Everything is different just like Toph said. They've changed everything from the bed to the walls. It even feels different in here, they must've cleansed the room of all evilness as well. Toph leaves, saying that she has some ambassador stuff  
To finish doing. She promises Katara she'll come back later on. Katara stands in the middle of the room before making a move to  
The large wardrobe. She opens it up and sifts through the Clothing, it's all men's clothes.

Wait, no.

She pulls out the sleeve of a dress, the the bottom a silk skirt. There are women's clothes here as well, all which happen to be her exact size. She closes it and looks around. There isn't anything else in the room besides a four post bed, two nightstands, and a desk and another door. Her eyes go wide when she opens the other door and sees the large bathroom, the large blue bathroom. It clashes with everything in the bedroom, hell it clashes with everything in the entire palace. She steps inside. There's an in ground tub lined with numerous  
Bath salts and gels, a large vanity and a rack  
For towels. The walls are sky blue with white crown molding and the Floors are polished to perfect. Her heart warms, Zuko did all of this just for her?

She jumps when she hears a knock at the door and scurries back to the bedroom. Azure looks at her strangely from the bed. The door opens and in walks a maid. She wears all white with her chestnut hair pulled in a topknot. She steps forward and bows deeply.

"Good evening, Milady. My name is Ling. The fire lord has ordered me to be your handmaiden and assist you with everything you need." She says with her head still bowed.

"You don't have to bow to me, honestly." Katara says. "I'm not the Fire Lady." Ling looks up a little and then back down when she sees Katara looking at her. Katara has never had her own maid before, there was never a need to. She thinks having servants is a bit much, she can feed herself and clothe herself just fine.

"You can get up you know. It's just us here, you're a person just like me, not a slave." Katara speaks gingerly to the other girl. She hears shuffling behind her as she turns to get Azure.

"Milady, I doubt that it would be appropriate for me to behave as if you were a regular civilian. The Fire Lord says that it's mandatory that you have a handmaiden at your side along with a trusted guard."

"I don't need a handmaiden and a guard." Katara replies a bit in annoyance as she goes around the room opening random draws. "I can take care of myself."

Ling never replied, Katara looks back at her and sees a sullen expression. Did she hurt her feelings by declining her service?

"I didn't mean to come off as rude, I'm sorry." Katara apologizes. "You can call me Katara when it's just us so that you won't get in trouble."

Ling nods and smiles. "As you wish your maj- lady Katara."

"Just Katara, I'm nothing special. I don't think I've earned a lot of friends here in the fire nation." Katara sighs.

Long gives her a look, "But many here praise you, Katara. The admire you, I wouldn't fret about the ones that still favor the late Ozai."

Katara cringes at the name and her heart skips a beat. Her breathing increases and she places a shaking hand on chest to calm herself.

"Milady are you alright?" Ling asks worriedly as she fans Kataras face with a cloth. She takes Azure out of her arms. Katara manages to nod. Ling leads her over to the bed and lays her down. She sits at her bedside with Azure bouncing in her arms. Katara rubs her face. She has to do something about this before it gets worse than it already is.

"I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." She tells Ling.

"It's alright, lady Katara. Would you like for me to send for the medic?"

"No, thank you. But everything's fine, really." She reassures her, "just...hand her to me if you don't mind." Ling gives Azure back to her mother and then stands.

"Would a cool drink of water help? Perhaps along with a snack or two from the pantry? The baby may just be in need of more nourishment." Ling says. Katara moves to under the covers and lays Azure beside her, she doesn't want her out of her sight ever again.

"I'm sure it's not the baby, it's...something else." Katara says lowly. "Do you have children Ling?"

Lings eyes widen and she looks shocked. Katara instantly regrets asking the question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...you don't have to answer that."

"No, your grace it's fine. I have one daughter, she makes three years old this Friday. Her name is Tio."

"Do you have any special plans for her?"

"No milady. I'm afraid that I don't." Ling gives her a sad smile, and then perks up again. "Well, do you have any special requests?"

"I like those apple pie bites, and Azure would probably want more fruit tarts." She says hesitantly, still not too pleased that she has a handmaiden. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not, lady Katara. Would that be all?"

"Can you see when Zuko is getting out of his meeting?"

"Of course, I'll return shortly." Ling bows and then leaves silently. Katara rolls on her back and stares up at the ceiling.

It's over.

The war is really over.

She should feel relieved.

She has her daughter back, the world is at peace, every one is free and happy.

But she feels uneasy, something nags her at the back of her mind. Maybe it's the fact that the court is trying to force Zuko to marry Mai. Katara doesn't like to brag on things, but she feels that Zuko should choose whoever he wants to be with on his own. She knows that he won't push her aside just because some old crows tell him to. She recalls how she refused to talk about having children or being with Zuko because she didn't want to build his hopes up only to have them come crushing down and disappointing him. She loves Zuko dearly, and he loves her back, she knows he does.

No matter how hard she tries she cannot shake the images of Ozais decapitated body from her mind. While she was asleep that entire month she doesn't think that she had a single dream, not even a nightmare. Katara doesn't know if La has forsaken her or not, she dearly hopes not. She'll have to pray and beg for his forgiveness. Her mind drifts to Aang, she wonders if he's proud of her. Even though he's dead and gone that's still her best friend. She looks down at Azure whose rubbing her sleepy eyes and smiles, she still has a living peace of him. A tear slides down the woman's cheek. She doesn't bother to wipe it away.

What now?

What does she do now that everything is over? She could possibly return back to the South Pole and start all over. She could travel the world like she's always wanted to do. She knows that his people probably won't ever accept her, they don't like her because she's from the water tribes, because she killed Ozai, because she's a water bender. They can't not like her because she's different from them, they just have to get to know her; that's if Zuko still wants her to be his Fire Lady. She lays her head down on the soft pillows and covers Azure and her up with the covers. She wraps a protective arm around Azure and hold her close to her body. Fatigue washes over her and she drifts into a deep sleep. She awakens later with an odd feeling, the feeling that you get when someone is watching you. It's a bad feeling she has that make her spine run cold. Her eyes flutter open and she sees nothing but the red walls. She sits up and turns around slowly, a scream erupts from her throat before she can even stop it. Scream after scream after scream.

There, in the bed next to her is Ozais rotten and spoiled body. The skin is gaping revealing the bones and sour organs inside. The head, the head is still dripping and soaking wet with his blood. It stains the bed, the floor, Azure, her hands and arms, everything! All she can do is scream and scream and scream.

"Katara!" Someone shakes her roughly, she fights them back thinking that it's Ozais hands on her again. "Katara, stop it was just a dream! It's just a dream, listen to me...it was just a dream."

It's Zuko.

She opens up her clenched and tear filled eyes. Zuko is looking at her full of worry and concern. Sokka stands holding a crying Azure in the corner of the room while Suki attempts to shush her. Toph stays in the doorway with Iroh. Her breathing is heavy and her mouth is dry. She looks past Zuko to the other side of the bed.

Nothing's there.

Zuko holds her as she cries into his chest. She doesn't sleep the rest of the night. She stays up staring down at her folded hands in her lap. Zuko stays up with her, much to her objection. Ling has bought in a kettle of Chamomile tea to help her sleep. Zuko stands shirtless at the dresser as he pours her a cup. His hair is down and his crown is missing, he wears only dark pajamas. Katara hasn't spoken a word ever since her episode. She still feels a bit in shock. Jiinka is laying on the floor besides her bed, when the animal heard Katara screaming she ran through the halls in a frenzy until she found her.

"Here, take this." Zuko hands her a cup of tea. "It'll help you sleep."

She takes it and holds it in her hands. Zuko slides into bed next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She slowly shakes her head no. "Not yet." He takes her hand and runs his thumb over her knuckles.

"You had us all worried, we didn't know what was going on."

"I'm sorry, my dream...it just felt so real." Zuko wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his warm chest.

"It's okay; it was just a dream. They can't harm you." He coos.

"Why does the council want you to marry Mai?"the asks slowly. "Do they even know about us?"

"They know, I told them everything. They're still stuck in their ways, you don't have to worry about Mai. They only want me to marry her for her status and to get a child from her."

"But Suki said that they'll make you resign if you don't get a suitable wife."

Zuko nods, "That's true."

"So...they don't want me to be your fire lady? They don't want the baby either?"

"It's not about what they want, it's about what I want, what we want. I'll try and reason with them as much as I can. You, Azure and my son will remain here and rule by my side." He places a gentle hand on her stomach.

"A son?"

"Yes, a son."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Well, if it's a girl I'm sure she'll have the beauty of her mother and both grandmothers. I may have to banish every male in the fire nation as well."

she laughs.

"Don't worry," He leans up and kisses her forehead. "Everything will turn out just fine."

I hope so.

-read and review-


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title**: Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author:** XxToToXx

**Full Summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

_Im am young _

_and I am free_

_But i get tired_

_and i get weak _

_I get lost _

_and I cant sleep_

_- Avril _

**Two **

Zuko is gone when she awakens the next morning. His scent is left on the bed sheets and it's absolutely intoxicating. She rolls onto her stomach and buries her head into his plush pillows and sighs. She's never felt a bed more comfortable. The sunlight is blocked by the thick curtains that hang in the window. She's just about to doze of again when the bedroom door is crashed open. She and Jiinka jump with a start at the interruption.

"Rise and shine!" A tall woman barges in along with two other maids that Katara hasn't seen before. The tall woman has greying hair and wrinkling eyes. She wears red and gold robes and has a wooden stick in her skinny hands. Katara rubs her eyes.

"What's going on here? What's all this?" The confused woman sits up in the bed with squinted eyes. One of the maids snatches the covers off of Kataras body with the other goes and runs water in the bathroom. Jiinka growls at the maid as she tries to hoist Katara out Of the bed. The maid is startled and instantly let's go of Kataras arm.

"The fire lord has requested that we take your measurements to get you fitted properly so we can begin your wardrobe. My name is Madame Fong, you can just call me madam for now." Madam Fong says.

Katara slowly gets out of bed and stands on the stool appointed to her. She's never been fitted for anything before, this is new. Madman Fong takes out measuring tape and a maid takes out a piece of parchment and and some ink and quill.

"Thirty," she moves the tape down to Kataras waist. "Twenty six, and thirty eight."

Madame Fong raises up and turns to the other maid. "Did you get those numbers correctly Ling?"

"Yes, Madame." Ling replies. They then lead her Into the bathroom and attempt to undress her. Katara quickly protests when they manage to undo her upper binding.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She blushes as she holds her top up. "I can bathe myself just fine thank you!"

"Lady Katara, we must waste any time. Your friends and the general are waiting for you to join them for breakfast." Madame Fong says in aggravation. "You can't go prancing about this palace with nothing but a immodest robe on and with a messy appearance."

"But I'm more comfortable bathing myself!" Katara isn't too thrilled about having someone else bathe her. She isn't used to be pampered like this.

"Fine," Madame Fong sighs, "fifteen minutes." She closes the door behind her when she and the maids leave.

Katara goes and tests the water. It's the perfect temperature for her. She takes off the rest of her bindings and gets in. She Relaxes for a moment to let her mind wander before quickly scrubbing herself and bending her body dry. She wraps a towel around her self and steps back Into the bedroom. The three women are still waiting on her. Madame Fong holds up a red gold embellished bandeau with a long skirt that has high slits up the sides. After binding herself they place the articles of clothing on her and get started on her her. Madame Fong watches closely as the girls work on her.

"I'm not royalty, so why are you guys treating me like this?" Katara asks as she winces when Rin brushes her hair a little too harshly.

"Are you the significant other of the fire lord?" Madame asks.

Katara nods. "Yes, we are a couple. I carry his child."

Madame gives a slight look of disgust. "Fire lord Zuko requests nothing but the best service to you, since you are indeed baring his first child."

Kataras sighs as she looks in the mirror. They've brushed her hair out and have flattened it to perfect, her wavy hair is no more. Her eyes are outlined in kohl and they've added a bit of eyeshadow. Ling and the other girl, Sarat, slide golden arm bracelets up her arm and adds earrings in her ears. They give her flat shoes to put on her feet, which Katara finds very comfortable. They are a big change from her animal fur boots she used to wear. She looks herself over in the mirror; she doesn't know who that person is that's staring back at her, wearing so much expensive jewelry and fine clothing.

"Well, let's run along." Madame Fong ushers her out of the room and hands her over to a guard. He looks at Jiinka wearily then back at Katara with mild annoyance. The walk to the dining room is a quiet one, only Jiinkas heavy breathing breaks the silence. The guard leaves her once he drops her off. Sokka, suki, Iroh and Toph are all sitting around the table with loaded plates of food in front of them. She spots Azure and goes over with a smile. The child quickly raises her arms for her mother to pick her up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Iroh greets her loudly whilst pouring himself a cup of tea.

"It took you long enough, i was just about to eat your egg roll!" Sokka says with a mouth full of food.

"Good morning," Katara sits besides Toph and places Azure in her lap. "Will Zuko be coming to breakfast?"

"Zuko takes breakfast in his office." Suki tells her when she bites from a bread roll. "He never eats morning meals with the rest of us."

"Oh..okay." She replies lowly. Her voice is laced with disappointment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be joining us for dinner tonight." Iroh reassures her to cheer her up.

The rest of breakfast goes by fast. Sokka complains on how food Katara is eating. He says that she'll be fatter than she Already is. She takes offense to that and looks at her brother with sad eyes.

"I'm fat?" She looks at Suki and Toph, "I'm only one month!" Suki pats her hand and glares at Sokka.

"Of course not sweety." Suki says softly, "you look perfectly fine, doesn't she Toph?"

"How many times do I have to tell you people? I'm blind! I can't see a damn thing!" Toph throws her hands up in the air.

"General Iroh?" Katara suggests. Said man coughs as he sits his tea back down on the table.

"You look perfectly fine, dear! Still ravishing!"

"Thank you," she sighs and turns to Sokka."if you want to see real fat I suggest you look in a mirror!"

Toph bursts into a fit of laughter, "She got you meathead!"

"Pregnant women are crazy, look at you two your as big as two horse mules!" Sokka counters. "I'm a man! I eat to stay strong and healthy and-"

The drinks from their glasses are swirled around in the air and are flung at sokkas mouth. The water freezes the warriors mouth completely shut. Sokka pulls and pulls at the ice with wide eyes.

"I'm not a horse mule!" Katara cries out as she stomps out of the room with Azure in tow.

"That's what you get!" Suki says as she stomps out of the dining area behind Katara and Azure.

"I cannot believe him!" Suki rants. "How can he be so inconsiderate and stupid?"

"He's not stupid, he just doesn't think before he says certain things." Katara says calmly. "I know he's my brother and all, but what exactly do you see in him?"

"Well..." Suki tried to find the correct words. "He's really nice and sweet, he's caring, smart, handsome... He's a totally good person to talk to about your problems too. Sometimes he's just an idiot, but he's my idiot."

"I understand that, you're in love. Do you want to go into the city today? I want to see how much it has progressed since the war is over." Katara asks with excitement.

"Sounds good to me. Oh look, here's Zukos office. Did you wanna stop in and speak to him?" Suki asks as they come to a large door at the end of the hall.

"Sure, would you mind waiting for a minute or two?"

"Of course not, let's go little lady." Suki coos as she takes hold of Azures hand and leads her into garden.

Katara knocks twice before entering the office. Zuko is behind his desk with numerous scrolls spread out in front of him. He looks stressed when he raises his eyes up to hers.

"Hey." She waves.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing out of bed?"

She goes over and sits on the edge of his desk. "I'm feeling better, after all it was just a nightmare."

"I can blow this off and stay with you the rest of the day if you want." He suggests.

"You don't have to do that." She stands behind him and massages his tense shoulders. "Exactly what are you doing anyway?"

Zuko groans and leans back in his chair. "The royal budgets, taxes, payment of workers and such. Women request a home for orphans and a battered women's shelter. Stuff you probably wouldn't be interested in."

"Try me. What's the problem?"

"The orphans are already housed, and there isn't a single woman who admits to being battered, I see no need for them both."

"So, what gets the most money?"

"The war recovery."

"Are you in any debts?"

"Not at this moment."

She sits back on his desk. "Do you mind if...?" She holds her hand out for the thick papers. Zuko hands them to her. She looks them over and immediately finds a solution. Contrary to popular belief Katara is very educated, mostly in history and mathematics.

"I have an idea. You can build nonprofit shelters out of your own pocket. See right here?" She points at the top of the paper. "This doesn't really need to be here. You're actually paying double for something you don't even have. That's costing you more than a hundred thousand yen."

"And here," she rummages through more papers on his desk. "If you increase the laborers pay, and cut the taxes down by at least twenty five percent these rebellions in the colonies will most likely cease. The people feel as though you're taking and not giving."

Zuko looks at her with admiration. "I didn't know you were so educated with all of this."

"Well, knowledge is power. Did you know exactly who the very first avatar was?"

"No, please enlighten me."

"His name was avatar Wan, and he was given his bending by the ancient lion turtles. There's more behind it which includes good and bad spirits and harmonic converges but that's a story for another time."

Zuko pulls her into his lap and she loops her arms around his neck.

"Smart and beautiful. I like that." He brings his lips down to her awaiting mouth. She kisses him back fully and presses the neck of his neck with her hand. When he breaks away she's breathless.

"Madame Fong nearly gave me a heart attack this morning." She says with a sigh. "I thought I was about to jump out my skin!"

"Did she assist you professionally?"

"She was a bit stern but she was alright." Katara reassures him. "You know I really don't want a handmaiden."

"Every fire lady needs a handmaiden."

"But I'm not fire lady."

Zuko kisses her forehead. "I'll get the sages to change their minds. I promise."

"Maybe me talking to them would help?" She suggests softly, "I did kind of speak out of turn and insult one of them. It's probably best that I apologize."

"Tai Fong was a bit rude, but it's your decision if you choose to apologize, though it may be a good start."

She smiles, "You're right. By the way?"

"Yes?"

"Why is Mai living in the palace?"

"Well, she is of noble blood. She's been here since we were sixteen, it's uncomfortable and awkward isn't it?" He sighs.

"I've never met her. I'm sure she probably doesn't even acknowledge me." She says honestly. "I have nothing against her."

"If you want me to make her leave..."

"No, you don't have to. We are all adults here. There should be no problems."

"I agree." He places a warm hand on her stomach. "Hows my seed?"

"He or she is hungry all of the time, and makes me a little more tired than usual. Suki says she may go into labor earlier than expected, she's been having contractions lately." She tells him. "It looks pretty painful."

Zukos words are Interrupted by swift rapping on the door. Katara stands from his lap when he tells the person to come in.

A tall man with small golden eyes and long grey hair walks in. He is dressed in a generals uniform with many badges. He gives Katara a bright smile when he sees her staring.

"Katara, this is general Azo. General Azo this is Katara, my lady in training." Zuko introduces the two, the general bows to her. She sees it fit to bow back.

"A pleasure to finally meet you milady." General Azo says kindly. He turns to Zuko. "Why, she's even more beautiful than you've described."

"Thank you, General." She says sincerely. Katara may be rough around the edges but she knows how to properly address authority and use her manners.

"Indeed she is." Zuko vouches for her with a smile.

"If you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I have some engagements to attend to."

"Of course, it was a pleasure meeting milady." The general grins.

"You as well, general."

She gives Zuko one last look, his smile remains. She walks out and closes the door behind her. She exhales a breath and seeks to find Suki and Azure. It isn't hard, they're waiting for her at the gardens. Azure tugs at Sukis hair and the other woman doesn't look too thrilled about it.

"Azure, are you being bad?" Katara asks gently as she takes her away from a relieved Suki. "Why do you pull auntie Sukis hair? Bad baby!"

"Bad!" Azure claps her hands together and makes little fire sparks. "Bad, bad, bad!"

"Yes, bad!" Katara laughs as they walk to the front gates. "What else have you learned while I was asleep?"

Azure thinks for a moment. "Mama! Dada!" She smiles brightly; a smile that absolutely warms Kataras heart. "Mama! Dada!"

"Man I cant wait for those days, I really hope I have a girl." Suki sighs longingly. "But then again Sokka wants a boy."

"I'm sure my brother will be happy with whatever gender you give him. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to have twins!"

Sukis eyes go wide and she halts in her steps. "Do you think it's twins?"

"Well, it may be but we won't really know until the day comes."

"When you bloodbend, or when you're not bloodbending can you still detect heartbeats?"

"...Yes, why?" Katara asks. She doesn't like bloodbending anymore. She's shoved that part of her in the past along with all of her other ugly traits. Aang would be proud of her for finally finding happiness.

"Can you..." Suki places a hand on her swollen belly. "Can you just check to see?"

Katara looks from her sister in laws face on down to her belly, "Are you sure?"

"I just want to know if everything is alright. I hate going to doctors, they really creep me out."

Katara goes ahead and put her hand on Sukis stomach. There it is, there's the baby's heartbeat. It's so strong. She smiles up at Suki, "it's really healthy. It's heartbeat is so strong and even, That's a good sign."

"Good, as long as it's healthy and has ten fingers and ten toes."

"It's not an it." Katara pulls her hand away And begins walking again. Suki manages to catch up to her.

"What do you mean it's not an it?" Suki asks.

"Well, it isn't an it, but it is a healthy baby boy."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Suki smiles genuinely. "Wow, a precious little baby boy. Let's not tell Sokka, I want it to be a surprise."

"Yeah, id hold off on telling the baby's gender as well. I can't tell what I'm having, I'm still in my first trimester." She pats her flat stomach. "I've asked Zuko about the fire sages and all of his advisors. He says he'll try to get them to throw away their silly opinions and let me marry him. I was thinking that maybe they just need to get to know me."

"Exactly. You do that, I'm sure it would work."

As they stopped at numerous shops at the market the people stare and whisper. Some of them smile and wave and bow while others give angry glares and shut down their booths.

"Once Zuko was crowned fire lord he announced you as his fiancé, his lady in training. Most of the people were happy while some..." Suki trails off as she bites from her spiced jerky. "Well, I think they still follow Ozais Law."

"That and Its because I'm different. They want a water bender ruling them."

"I know, but they'll have to get used to you being here."

"Suki, when Toph and Sokka leave, will you be leaving as well?" Katara asks.

"Oh spirits no, there's no way I'm able to travel." Suki let's out a breath. Katara is a bit glad, she knows she has Zuko, Azure and uncle but she still doesn't want to be left here by herself.

As Suki and Katara look at an assortment of floral headbands Azure leans out of her mothers hands, desperately reaching for a sweet roll. Her little hand almost reaches one when Katara pulls her back.

"Azure, no sweetie." She tells her. "You can't have that."

"It's alright, milady." The booth keeper says with a smile. Katara watches as she places three sweet rolls onto a paper and then rolls them up. She places them in a brown paper bag and hands it to Katara, "A treat for the lady and her children."

"Thank you, but i don't have any money."

The woman smiles, "That's okay my dear, consider it as a gift for the Lady, an act of kindness and appreciation."

"... An act of kindness and appreciation?" Katara slowly takes the bag, "Thank you."

"We are thankful that you and your friends have ridded the nation of that evil man."

Suki puts a reassuring hand on Kataras shoulder.

"Thank you." Katara smiles at the woman and pulls Azure a roll from the bag. "You're too kind."

The woman bows. "As are you milady."

It was pretty quiet outing for her first time, until they passed a jewelry trader. The man said he would not service the likes of her and her lust child. Katara was prepared to ignore the man, but a pregnant Suki gave him a good tongue lashing using words that even Sokka hasn't said.

"Don't worry about them, they'll come around." Suki says, "cheer up."

"Yeah, you're right. It's only been one day."

Later that evening she takes her dinner into Zukos office while Sokka does uncle duties with Azure. Tai Fong and two other fire sages accompany him. Katara finds out their names are Hung and Atin. Tai Fong was not too thrilled about seeing her, the other two men gave her soft and kind smiles. Katara sits at one of the tables and watches Zuko between bites of her rice, Komodo dragon and gravy. The sages flip through and murmur over many papers. Zuko scratches the back of his head in utter confusion.

"I just don't get this shit." Zuko curses.

"Fire lord, I assure you this will work." Tai Fong brings over a book from the book shelf and places it on the desk. "Look, it worked for Fire Lord Sozin!"

"You cannot compare Sozin and Fire Lord Zuko, Tai Fong. They are two different men!" Atin points out.

"Exactly as I have said!" Hung agrees.

"I have to stop these rebellions before the get worse. These numbers aren't satisfying me." Zuko sighs.

Katara takes a long sip from her leechie juice. "Maybe I can help?" She says.

"Are you skilled in advanced mathematics and economics, Lady Katara?" Hung asks. Katara walks over the Zukos side.

"I am, and in history as well."

"She is indeed." Zuko says in great admiration. Katara holds his hand in hers.

"Well please assist! We need all the brainpower we can get." Atin says as he pours himself a cup of tea.

"What's the matter?" She asks.

Zuko places down his pen and rubs his eyes. "Rebellions are all over the nation."

"Because of Ozai?"

"It's because of Ozai and me." He says lowly.

"What did you do to them?"

"I became fire lord."

"So, they want you to step down."

"Exactly."

"What else do they want?"

"More pay and houses."

"Give it to them."

"What?" Tai Fongs eyes bulge.

Zuko gives her a dry look. "I've already filtered their water, increased their pay by three percent, I supply the families food monthly. Katara, I think that's enough."

"Are you insane?" Tai Fong asks.

"As a matter of fact I am. See, the rebellion doesn't need Zuko to step down, they want him too. What they need is more pay and more houses to live in. The cost of living has actually risen lately. I'm sure if Zuko helps them they would cease their rebellion."

"Hung, are we near any types of debt or financial crisis?" Atin asks. Hung goes through his books.

"Not as of this moment. Ever since the War Recovery has been adjusted all funds have been prospering."

"Katara did those," Zuko tells them. "For years we were being swindled."

"You adjusted the War Recovery funds?" Tai Fong asks Katara. She nods.

"Yes I did."

"Very interesting." He rubs his long black beard and turns away back to his books.

"What the people want is to live equally, the poor people of the Fire Nation shouldn't be treated as if they're poor, they shouldn't be living as if they're poor. Most of them have husbands, wives, children and they break their backs at work everyday. You should lessen those peoples pain so they can live comfortably."

"Well, that makes sense." Atin pauses.

"And if the rebellions continue even after I've helped their economy?" Zuko asks Katara.

"You may just have to speak with them yourself, do whatever to ease your nation."

"Our Nation?"

"I'm not the Fire Lady Zuko." She says, sadness hidden behind her voice.

"Soon," he says, ignoring Tai Fongs slight glare. "Soon."

Zuko prefers for her to sleep in his quarters, hence the water tribe bathroom. He even has Azures crib moved into his room and agrees for Jiinkas stay as well. Katara would not want to sleep anywhere else anyway, she feels safer next to Zukos side. She washes off quickly in the tub and slides on her nightwear. When she emerges she sees Suko leaning over Azure's cradle. She watches as he tucks her in securely and brushes the hair out of her face.

"You know while you were out for that month I took her mostly everywhere with me? To meetings, the training grounds, lunches with other royals." Zuko smiles as he stares down at Azure. "She called me daddy three times."

Katara wraps an arm around his back. "She's grown on you hasn't she?"

"She has a lot."

"When she called you daddy how did that feel?" She asks.

"It felt..wonderful. I know that she isn't mine but still..."

"You have a connection with her? That would explain why she's showing more fire bending than water bending." Zuko chuckles.

"She seems to favor favor more than water. But I have last minute news from the sages and the council." He grasps her hands in his.

"Really?"

"They will agree that we marry..."

"Really? Oh, Zuko that's great!" She jumps and throws her arms around his neck. "I was starting to worry, I thought that they didn't like me and didn't want us together." She kisses him.

"Well, they don't like you and they don't want us together." Zuko interrupts her.

She leans back in his hold, "What?"

"Well, not yet. The council and the sages want to test you, to see if you're..."

"To see if I'm good enough?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll prove to them that I'm worthy enough. What is it with these people?" She stomps off to the bed in a huff. "If that's what I have to do then I'll do it so they can leave us alone to be happy."

"Tara, I'll be happy whether I'm married to you or not. But I want to make you my Fire Lady, I want us to be married and have a big family and be happy. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Zuko kneels in front of her.

"No, I'll do it." She says.

"It's not only you, all Fire Lady's have to be...scanned. My mother even was evaluated."

"But your mother was the most kindest and smartest woman I've met."

"I know, but every woman has to go through this. At first they didn't even want to speak with you, now they do. I guess we're making progress now." He smiles.

"Well, looks like me and your daddy are going to be officially married after all." She places her hands on her stomach and smiles brightly. Zuko rubs her stomach, there's a hint of a roundness there but it's mostly flat. He lays his head on her lap while she plays in his loose hair.

"They start the day after tomorrow, your tests I mean."

"What all will I have to do?"

"I don't know, it's forbidden for the crown princes and the Fire Lords to know." Zuko shrugs and smiles. "When will I be able to feel him kicking?"

"I don't know, probably in the next few months. But sometimes if I'm lying really, really still I can feel the slightest flutter." She smiles at the memory.

"You'll make a wonderful mother, you already are a wonderful mother."

"And you're a great father." She tells him.

"I'll admit, I am kind of nervous." He breathes. "I've never went through pregnancy. Tomorrow morning, I've made an appointment for you with the royal healer to make sure you both are and stay healthy."

"Okay and What about when your mother was pregnant with Azula?"

"I thought it was gross."

Katara laughs. "What's gross about it?"

"There's the vomiting and then theirs the child birth and all the screaming."

"...Speaking of Azula." Katara starts. Zuko rises.

"What about her?"

"Have you been to see her yet?"

"No." He walks off to his wardrobe and begins to change.

"Well why not?"

"We have nothing to talk about." Katara watches his angry actions.

"You have a lot to talk about, Zuko she's your sister!"

"Do you know what the guards tell me about her?" He shouts as he approaches her. "Do you know what they say? She hates me! She wants me dead! She yells it every single day!"

Katara closes her eyes. "She doesn't hate you."

"How would you know?"

"Because I went through the same thing with Sokka."

"Oh," Zuko says when he instantly feels bad. "I can't believe I forgot. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. I don't regret it because I've learned from it and I can help others In the same situation." She pulls back the sheets and slides into bed after putting the lighting out. She pats the spot next to her.

"Being knocked out for a month has certainly given you more wisdom," Zuko says. "It must be the baby too, you're calmer and more peaceful than ever. Well, except for when you lashed out at Tai Fong."

Katara gives him a mirthful look. "Well, it caught me by surprise. I acted completely on impulse. I wake up and find out that my boyfriend has to marry and impregnate some other woman, his ex girlfriend to be exact."

"You really ruffled his feathers." He says in a laugh.

"I went into the city today."

Zukos eyes bulge, "You went without a guard? And by yourself?"

"Of course not! I went with Suki and Azure."

"Suki is like seven or eight months pregnant and Azure cannot even wield a shuriken. What if something would've happened to you, to all of you?" He asks worriedly. "Don't do that again Katara."

"I can handle myself. I don't need guards and such. Some people were kind and welcoming while others didn't look too approachable. A woman gave Azure and us some sweet rolls today, and she was so sweet."

"Some of them were excited about a lady in training. They've been dying to meet you."

"Yeah, some of them." She says softly. "But still, I don't see the need for a guard. I think

I can handle a few hard stares and

Whispers."

"Alright."

"You'll still have one follow me around anyway won't you?"

"Of course." He lays his head in the crook of we neck. "Two in fact. I want you and my child safe at all times."

"I love you," She says. "So much."

"I love you too."

That night, they make passionate love, and Katara realizes just how deeply she's fallen.

.0.

Katara sighs as she flips a page in her book. It's beyond boring. Zuko has a meeting with his advisors today. Sokka is out packing and getting supplies for the trip back home and Suki is sleeping along with Azure. Toph is out sparring with a couple of guards and Iroh is out in the city. She's written her father and has gone on her appointment with the healer, everything is fine. Her and the baby are healthy. She's happy about that, but she misses her father and uncle. She misses the South Pole. She sighs and flips another page of the book she isn't reading.

Ling sits across from her and seems to be into her book very deeply, looks as though she's looking for a particular topic, hence the stack of books and scrolls besides stacked besides her. She fiddles with her long hair. Katara groans and leans back in her chair.

"Looking for something particular?"

Ling looks up. "Oh

"Ling, how old are you?" Katara asks.

Ling looks up from her book, "I'm twenty three, milady."

"Have you thought of anything you wanted to do for your daughters birthday?"

"I have, i would love to be able to give her a birthday part, but with my finances and with me just having buried my husband and all..."

Katara frowns as she understands. "You can't afford to throw her a party?"

"Exactly, milady." A sad smile crosses Ling's lips. Kataras heart jumps as he comes up with an idea.

"You should bring Tio the palace Friday. Azure could use a playmate her own age."

"I don't think the Fire Lord would approve of that, milady."

"It would be fine, really. I'm sure they'll get along Just fine." Katara says as she stretches. A wave of nausea washes over her and she quickly excuses herself before darting to the nearest bathroom, which just happened to be cross the hallway. Katara pats her stomach and let's out a breath.

"That was like two loads more than the last time. You must not like mango." She smiles as she leaves the restroom.

"Have the courts sent you into insanity already?" A drab voice says. Katara turns to see Mai walking towards her. Her hair is up in a bun and her golden eyes are cold and calculating. The woman's long robes flow behind her on the floor, and her pale skin looks even paler in the sunlight.

"No, they haven't." Katara says unsurely. "My name is Katara by the way and-"

"I know who you are, every one here does." Mai says as she looks her up and down. "You're supposed to be the future fire lady?"

Katara fidgets under her stare. "Yes I am."

"I suppose so, even the swanlings have to go through their puberty." Mai brushes past her as she walks off.

Katara stands confused in the hallway.

What's a swanling?

**.0.**

**WOULD IT HURT YOU GUYS TO REVIEW THIS STORY?OMG **


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title: **Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author:** XxToToXx

**Full Summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Three**

"What's a swanling?" Katara asks Madame Fong as Ling readies her for her tests. Suki and Toph sit on her bed playing with Azure.

"A swanling is an animal similar to a baby turtleduck, only swanlings are hideous until they go through puberty. Then, they transform into beautiful swan ducks." Kataras face falls a bit. Madame Fong says. "Why do you ask?"

"Mai called me a swanling yesterday in the hallway. At that time I didn't know what it meant." She turns back to the full length mirror and examines herself. "Am I really a swanling?"

"She did what?" Toph asks. "You should've drowned her!"

"I can't do that Toph."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. That'll make the courts dislike me even more than they already do." Katara winces as Ling sticks pins in her topknot. "I'm tryin to place nice."

"You're far from a swanling, Katara." Long whispers to Katara as she pats her shoulders.

Katara smiles. "Thanks ling." It isn't that Katara thinks she's ugly, she just doesn't think she's as beautiful as others make her seem, mostly Zuko and Aang. She's always been more than humble about her looks. She's never dealt with criticism. This is all new to her.

Madame Fong's eyebrows rise, then for once she smiles. "You're not a swanling, but don't let this get to you. The court is cruel!" She smacks the stick against her palm. "If you want to be fire lady you'll have to have deaf ears to such talk."

"Just what are these tests about?" Suki pats her hands on her stomach. "Do you have to do things or do you have to recite stuff?"

"I don't know, they really didn't tell me. Zuko says it's a secret between the Lady in Training and the council." Katara replies. She looks at Madame Fong. "Will Zuko be there?"

"All Fire Lords must attend the screening. It's only questions, I cannot tell you anything else. Are you all done yet Ling?"

"Yes Madame." Ling closes away the numerous makeup and jewelry boxes. Katara looks herself over in the mirror. Her eyes widen. Is this really even her?

Her hair is up in a high topknot and not a single strand of hair is out of place. The pins that Ling stuck in her knot have golden beads dangling from them. Her face is clear of any makeup except the kohl around her eyes and the golden eyeshadow.

The gown she wears is simply breath taking. It's a simplified all red gown that hangs to the floor. It has one thick strap that goes around her left shoulder. It's a bit tight around her breasts but she figures it's only because they've grown. The gown fits tightly on her middle half, and then flows on out. There are golden embellishments in the middle of her breasts. She has on flat shoes and golden triangular shaped earrings.

Sokka walks around and examines her outfit with a criticizing eye. "It shows too much, it's way too tight for a big brothers liking."

"Are you calling me fat again?" Katara places her hands on her hips.

"Well I wasn't calling you fat! Fat would be me telling you how chubby your face is starting to get."

Katara throws her hands up.

"Wow, I've never seen you this dressed up before." Suki comments. "Look at your mommy Azure. Isn't she pretty?"

"Pretty!" Azure sounds out. "Pretty! Pretty! Pretty!"

"Thank you, I'm so nervous though." Katara steps down from the platform. "What if I mess up?"

"Well, knowing you you may mess up." Sokka says. Suki and Katara glare at him. "I'm just being honest!"

"Thanks a lot for the support Sokka!" Katara scolds.

"Okay, okay. Really, I bet you'll do great. It's probably just a bunch of fire nation history anyway. You're like a pro at history, you're a walking book worm." Sokka tells her.

"You won't mess up you'll do just fine. We'll be waiting for you on the outside the whole time." Suki says. Madame Fong ushers Katara out of the door.

"Come along now, we can't have you late. If you're late, I'm late. If you make yourself look bad, I look bad." Madam Fong recites as she leads her through the hallways. "Remember when you walk in, walk in proudly and with grace just as we've practiced. Keep your chin up and shoulders back, remember your posture Katara."

"Chin up and shoulders back, okay. I'll remember." She says as she kisses Azures forehead. "Wish mommy luck."

"And remember to look them dead in the eye when they ask you ask you something, you know it'll make them take you serious." Sokka comments. "And if they give you any shit I'll take my boomerang and shove it up their-"

"Master Sokka! Don't you dare finish that word!" Madam Fong scolds.

They stop at a set of doors that's guarded by two soldiers. Madam Fong turns back to Katara. "No matter what, do not let them intimidate you."

"I won't." Katara puffs out her chest like Sokka does when he masters a new move. As the Madame leads her into the conference room Katara looks back at her friends. They give her reassuring smiles.

The conference room is filled with the sages and advisors. They're all seated around a long table with ink, parchment and quills In front of them. She notices that Tai Fong is at the head of the table and swallows dryly. Iroh, whose seated next to Zuko waves at her and then puts his hands back in his sleeves. Zuko watches her up and down as she walks in and sits at the front of the room. He gives her a positive nod. All eyes are on her, she's always hated that. She hates being the center of attention.

"Good evening, Katara." Tai Fong says. His voice echoes off the walls. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you, and yourself?"

"Just fine i am as well," his voice is laced with mockery. "Today we will be issuing upon you the test to become fire lady. Are you prepared?"

Katara nods her head and glances at Zuko. "Yes I am."

"First question," Tai Fong says sharply. "You have a child already, is that correct? If so, where is the child now."

"Yes, I have a daughter. She's a year old and her name is Azure. She's actually outside waiting for me with my brother and sister in law."

"And where is the child's father?"

"I'm actually her adoptive mother. Her real mother died giving birth to her, so I took her as my own."

Good Katara, just speak evenly and breathe.

"Are you from the northern or southern tribe?"

"I'm from the southern tribes." Whispers rise in the room.

"And you're a water bender, Is that correct?" The man asks.

"Yes. I'm a master water bender." Tai Fong almost looks pleased with her reply.

"There was a raid on the southern water tribe years go. All of the water benders were killed off. Just how did you manage to survive?"

Zuko glares at the man. Katara momentarily freezes. She wasn't expecting this question.

"Well?" Tai Fong presses.

"When the raid happened I was four years old. You're right, all the water benders were killed. They took me away aboard the ship instead."

"Took you upon the ship and what?"

"Tai Fong!" Zuko says in a warning tone.

"I was dropped in an earth kingdom town." Katara lies. "That's all."

"And your mother and father?"

"My father is the chief of the southern water tribe. My mother died at the time of the raid."

"I see. You have our condolences." She knows Tai Fong doesn't mean it.

"What would your skills include? Besides speaking out of turn?"

Kataras hands tighten into fists in her lap. "I'm a mater water bender, I'm skilled highly in history and mathematics, as well as sword fighting and Pai Sho. I can cook as well as clean and read and write."

"As you know a weak woman cannot be fire lady. Explain an important happening from the past and teach us on how skilled you are in history."

Katara pauses for a moment. "The very first avatar was named Wan, he was the very first fire bender. He got his bending from the floating lion turtles. Every lion turtle he visited gave him a different element. One day, Raava and Vatu, the spirits of light and dark were in battle. Wan accidentally caused Vatu to get away from Raava, and they joined forces to fight the bad spirits and Vatu."

"Not too many can recall avatar Wan." A woman from her right says. When Katara looks at her the woman gives her a smile. "That's very interesting." Murmurs of agreement emerge.

"Is it true about the allegations of you being invested with the power of La?" Tai Fong asks.

"Yes it was but I don't think that I still have it now."

"Is the child that you're carrying for the fire lord?"

"Yes, of course It is."

"So it's true that you had an affair with the fire lord while galavanting around the nations?"

"Well, it most certainly wasn't an affair it was way more than that."

"Was it the fire lord that deflowered you?"

"No it was not."

"Exactly how old were you when you were deflowered."

"Tai Fong, that's out of line." Zuko tells the man. Tai Fong leans back in his chair and awaits katara'a answer.

"I was four." Katara bites the inside of her lip. She hasn't gotten over the raid yet. It still hurts her but she won't let them see.

Whispers and gasps break out in the room. Zuko'a eyes widen and Tai Fong raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I seem to have all the answers I need. What say you, Zheng?"

The man named Zheng glances at Katara and then back at the parchment in front of him. "Explain a couple of things you admire about the fire nation."

"I admire the fire nations economy, mostly the scenery and technological progress. It seems to be the most advanced country in the world."

"Do you feel as though you would make a good fire lady?"

"Yes I do."

"What were your relations with the past avatar?"

Katara mentally cringes. "Aang was my best friend, my first friend really. He was like a little brother to me."

"I see." Zheng clasps his hands together. "I have no more to ask."

"You do realize that the future of the fire nation depends on the child your carrying?" A woman asks from her right.

"I realize this, yes."

"The throne isn't meant for a weakling." Tai Fong says. "Right now you seem to be slightly fragile and easy going, like from the water you descend." Tai Fong glares down at her. "Is it true that you were under the attentions of the late fire lord Ozai?"

The water in a nearby pitcher explodes. It surprises everyone, even Zuko jumps. Kataras hands tighten even more.

"Yes, that's true."

"Is that why you killed him? It's because he raped you?"

"No, it's...it was because what he was doing was wrong."

"Do you expect the avatar child to take the throne when she becomes of age?"

"I don't think so-"

"- a water bender has never taken the throne as fire lady. Tell us your plans once and if you become fire lady."

"I'll rule alongside my husband-"

"Are you aware of the royal harem? Just because you will be married to the fire lord that doesn't mean he is exempt in seeking pleasure from other women."

"Zuko would never-"

"Explain the role of a decent fire lady."

"A fire lady's duty to support her husband and his political-"

"Explain to the board how you plan on making the fire nation prosper."

"By...I'll make it prosper by-"

"Do you think you're good enough to become fire lady?"

"Yes I do!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Well...yes I do-"

"As you sit before me I do not see the water bending master that defeated Ozai. I see a weak little girl who is far too kind and humble to express her inner fire, thus making her weak."

"I'm not-"

"The fate of the fire nation? I refuse to let it rest on your shoulders. Birds of a feather flock together, just look at Avatar Aang. Plus we've seen enough wars,"

"I am not weak!" She shouts as she stands. "Aang was not weak! Yes, I did kill your fire lord and that's because he reign was affecting the entire world! I will have this child and he or she will take the throne one day, I will marry Zuko rather you like it or not and we will be happy!"

The plants around the room all explode, sending sprays of water everywhere. She hasn't been this angry in so long. She doesn't care. She doesn't care what they say about her after this.

"You don't know _a single thing about war_! You hide in your homes and are on the inside looking out! You've never experienced bloodshed, you've never experienced the trauma caused by seeing your loved ones being killed in front of you for fighting for what's right! The questions you have asked me in the damned test have been wrong and derogatory. I am not weak. I am not a peasant. I am not some piece of trash you can treat and talk to any kind of way! I am a human being and I demand to be treated as such." She tells them before she dashes out of the room with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Katara! How'd it-" Sokkas smile fades when he sees his little sisters eyes watering. "What happened in there?" He grabs hold of her hands. "What's wrong?"

"They're all so stupid! The questions they asked me, I'm not going back in there!" She pulls away from his grasp and rushes down the corridor. Ling goes after her along with Suki and azure.

"Which one of you old farts upset my sister?" Sokka asks as he bursts through the doors. Zuko, who was already standing nearby puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Speak up!" Toph demands.

"Toph, Sokka! They've already-"

Sokka slaps his hand away and glares around the room. His eyes land on Tai Fong. "It was you! I bet it was you!"

"Don't be absurd!" Tai Fong scoffs. "If you continue this I'll be forced to revoke my decision-"

"Screw your decision!" Sokka pulls back and throws his boomerang through the air. It hits Tai Fong square in the forehead. The man falls back into his chair.

"Who else wants some?" Toph advances into the room with her arms poised to earth bend.

All in all, it resulted in Toph and Sokka being thrown in jail for assault against a superior member of the court. Zuko couldn't prevent the arrest from happening, seeing as though it was seen in front of practically the entire palace. Iroh tells him he'll go to the jails and that he should go after Katara.

But Zuko had checked everywhere. He can't find her.

"Looking for your little swanling?" A cold voice asks. "She's done quite the disappearing act."

Zuko halts in his steps and turns to see Mai polishing her daggers.

"Mai, she's not a swanling!"

"Oh yes, of course. She's your swanling in training. Looks as though she's failed her tests." Mai taunts. "Do you know what the courts say about her? She's far too kind, a pitiful excuse for a swanling in training, she'll taint the royal bloodline, nothing but the avatars personal whore-"

"That's enough Mai!" Zuko shouts. "I never thought of you as the type to succumb to court gossip."

"It's hard not to notice it, seems as though they'd rather see me on the throne." She says. "It should be me on the throne."

"Well, it's not Mai, and I would appreciate it of you would respect my lady." Not wanting to hear any more he continues through the foyer.

"Of course, Zuko."

He sighs. Just where could she be? He admits Tai Fongs antics were rather harsher than usual, he was surprised that Katara didn't scold the man worse than she did. Exactly why didn't she? Tai Fong certainly crossed the line a few times with those questions. He stops in the garden and looks around. It's like she vanished into thin air.

His eyes travel to the trees and something in the leaves move. It's a flash of red and tan. He walks nearer.

"Come down Katara." He tells her.

"No." She calls back down defiantly. "I'm not coming down."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

Zuko sighs. "You mean you can climb a tree but you can't come back down?"

"It's harder going down than it is coming up."

"I'm coming up to you." Zuko grabs hold to a branch and hoists himself up.

"No, stay down there! I don't want to talk!"

"Why not? What did I do?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone!" She shouts back as she gathers water from the leaves and roots. "Just leave me alone Zuko!"

"Katara you're behaving like a child!"

"I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's the matter! If it was Tai Fongs questioning he's already been dealt with. I've suspended him from the council and Sokka knocked him out with his boomerang." Zuko drops back down the ground with a huff. "You passed the test, Katara. After you sort of went off on them, I guess they saw the fire in you that they were looking for."

"I passed?" She asks in disbelief. The water she's holding drops down to the ground. "But how? Tai Fong said-"

"-it wasn't what Tai Fong said, it was what most the council said. It's a majority rules type of thing. Now can you please come down?"

"Well, I'll try." She says. Zuko can hear the ruffling of leaves. One leg pokes of and then the other.

"Be careful." Zuko warns her as he watches her climb down."you don't want to fall and hurt-"

"I'm trying to concentrate here!" She says as she goes down one branch and then another. Finally her feet touch the ground and Zuko sees that she ripped the bottom half of the dress.

"Why'd you rip the dress?" Zuko asks as he hugs her.

"I could barely walk in it Lessing on running in it and climbing trees. So I ripped it." She picks at the torn edges. "Did I really pass the test?"

"Of course you passed it." Zuko takes her hand and leads her back into the palace. "The ceremony for the wedding is next week."

"Next week?" She halts.

"Yes, what's the matter?"

"But that's next week, the rest of my family isn't even here yet."

"I can send out the fastest-"

"- on top of that the invitations need to be done and I want to find the perfect dress."

"Alright, you're talking a mile a minute. Just slow down and breathe-"

"I have to go, I have to write my father and the others!"

Zuko watches as she runs off to the breezeway.

"Quite the live one isn't she?" An officer named Quai says as he approaches Zuko. He bows with his fist in his palm.

"She certainly is. What news do you bring me?" Zuko adjusts his crown at the top of his head. The two talk as they walk back to Zukos office.

"Well, things in the colonies are going quite sour since their leader has been incarcerated. Do you know of the scandal between a young man named Yao and Azula?"

"I do not recall."

"It's said that Yao tried to make a deal with Azula, he would kill the fire lord and she has to kill his uncle. Now, before you say anything, your father married Azula off to Yaos uncle. Azula agreed to the married and she agreed to kill her new husband off. With Ozai out of the picture Azula would surely become fire lord."

"I never knew she'd gotten engaged, Lessing on married." Zuko says.

"It was pretty last minute. This is where the scandal begins, Azula killed off Long Cheng just as Yao requested of her. She's mrdered him but not before she changed his will. Azula got the entire colony, all it's riches and all of her late husbands power. She made herself the sole heir and and caused Yao to be banished from the colony for good and to never return. Apparently Azula was well liked amongst them, and Yao hasn't been seen ever since, yet he is connected to all the assassination attempts."

"That's what this is all about? They want Azula out of prison?"

"Exactly, milord. I also have news of her progress."

"Progress?"

"She's willing to work with us. She says she can tell us where to find Yao for a price."

Zuko frowns. "What's the price?"

"She wants the child."

"What child?"

"I believe her name is Azure, the avatar child."

"She can't have her. Tell her that her offer has been declined."

Zuko leaves the man there and heads back to his quarters to find Katara. Iroh steps into stride with him.

"Just when do you plan on telling her?" Iroh asks. Zuko shrugs, he already knows what the old man is talking about. Apparently the council will allow Katara to become fire lady but if the first born child does not come out a fire bender he will have to impregnate Mai, as she's runner up for fire lady.

Much to Zuko's objection.

"I don't know!" He says in frustration, "I have like seven months to figure that out."

"A water benders traits are very strong Zuko, you know water is fired opposing element." Iroh warns. "It's a good chance that the child will come out a water bender."

"I know that!"

"What if the child does come out a water bender with dark skin? Will you disown it and revoke all it's rights to the throne?" Iroh asks. "Choose wisely now Zuko."

"I will choose wisely!" Zuko retorts as he goes into his bedchambers. Iroh follows close behind. "Fire bender or water bender that child is still mine no matter what the courts say."

"And you are right, the cycle must be broken someday Zuko."

Zuko will break the cycle of segregation.

He will.

won't he?

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Title**: Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author:** XxToToXx

**Full summary:Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Four**

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Sokka says after he takes a long drink of water. "We've been at this for hours, don't you think these are enough balloons. What's all this for anyway?"

"It's for Tio." Katara huffs.

"Who?"

"She's the daughter of a maid here. She's Ling's daughter, and Ling told me that she wanted to give Tio a proper birthday party but she can't afford it. Azure hasn't had a birthday party yet either, so I was thinking that the both of them can have a party on the same day." Katara huffs. "I think that's enough."

"Does Zuko know about this?"

"Nope." Katara says as she begins to kick the balloons in the closet. "Is he supposed to?"

"Well this kind of is his palace and all."

"He's going to say no, that's why I won't ask him. Besides, he has a meeting with his officers that day he'll never know." Katara closes the door shut.

"Well, that's cool, I guess if he won't find out. Did you write dad yet?" Sokka stands and adjusts his beads in his hair. Katara wishes she had beads.

"I did. I'm hoping he's gotten it by now." Katara sits on the bed and fiddles with her fingers. She instinctively reaches up to

touch her mothers necklace, then she remembers it isn't there. Azure still has it around her neck. The necklace that Hamu made for her sits on her dresser, Katara plans on returning it back to the southern water tribe, she wants to make a memorial for both him and Aang and everyone else who gave their lives for the sake of the world.

"I miss home." Katara says. "I miss dad and uncle Bato."

Sokkas face softens. "I'm sure they miss you too, you should go visit them soon. I was going to leave, but now I'll just stay until after your wedding. Wanna see wins thing cool?" He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small white box. He hands it over to Katara and she opens it. Her eyes widen and her eyebrows rise.

"It's a betrothal necklace." She runs her thumb over the engraving. A fan is outlined in the center of the stone with waves engraved in the middle. The band is a dark blue and a single golden clasp connects the stone to the band. "This is beautiful, Suki's gonna love this."

"I hope so, it took me like two months to make it just right. I went through hell just to find a stone that resembles the ones back home." Sokka takes the box and puts it back in his pocket. "I don't think they make necklaces here, so you may get a ring or something."

"I don't know, but I do know that I want to get married at the South Pole, back with our own people." Katara sighs. "The Fire nation isn't my roots."

"I understand that. You should talk to Zuko about it, maybe you two would have a wedding here and another at the South Pole."

"Maybe."

"So spill." Sokka sits down on the bed next to her.

"Spill what?"

"Spill whatever's been bothering you lately. You walk around here all the quiet and humble, you let Mai call you a swanling, you won't even address a single one of the rumors. You're happy and polite all the time now and plus you just don't seem like my annoying, big mouthed, bossy little sister anymore." Sokka nudges her shoulder with his fist.

"I don't know what it is myself. All before when I was taken away from the South Pole I was so mad and angry. That kind of pushed me forward. When I reunited with you and dad, I was at peace, then because I had my family back. When Aang died, I was so angry at myself and Ozai. Then Hamu died and Azure was taken away, it was like I couldn't control it anymore. I was this angry, upset and troubled person and I did so many bad things. Then Ozai was killed and I got Azure back, and when I woke up it was like this burden was lifted off of my chest. Now I just feel tired. I want to be kind to these people, to show them that I'm not a bad person."

Sokka nods in understanding. "You're temper hasn't changed much, it just takes a little more to annoy you. Then the baby must have a positive effect on you."

"It is, when im alone and I can't find anyone else I talk to him or her." Katara rubs her stomach. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"In the south it's mostly boys who are born fist. I don't know if the same applies for here. I hope Suki has a boy. Mostly likely he'll be born on my birthday. Speaking of birthdays, yours is coming up pretty soon." Sokka grins. Katara frowns.

"It is?"

"Of course it is! Have you forgotten your own birthday?"

"I have. It's been so long, I really don't remember it." Katara sighs.

"You were born in October on the first, mines is is September eighth."

"I haven't celebrated a birthday in fourteen years. I can believe I forgot it."

"Think of it like this, this year you'll be able to celebrate it as hard as you want to." Sokka loops an arm around her shoulders. She smiles.

"I have to go and check with the chef in the kitchens. I want to know if he'll do a cake for Azure and Tio"

"I'll come with, that's right along the way to where Toph is meeting with Iroh." Sokka says as they take the route to the kitchens. "Katara?"

"What?"

"Why don't you just use your title?" Sokka asks. "Aren't you practically the fire lady now? Just tell the people what you want, you don't have to ask them to see if they'll do it."

"I don't know, I guess I don't want to be a bother."

"You're being a tad too nice to them. Katara, you need to let them know you're in charge."

Katara doesn't say anything.

"How long are you gonna let these snide remarks slide? How long you gonna let them keep verbally disrespecting you?"

Katara frowns. She's only been awake at the palace for like four days and already she has made some enemies without even trying. Yesterday a maid said that she refused to service the barbarian that killed her fire lord, another maid bravely called her a home wrecker when she and Toph were walking through the courtyard. The guard that Zuko appointed to guard her at all times snidely said that he would rather burn in hell with Ozai than to defend her life. Sokka attacked the guard and Katara never saw him again after he went into Zuko's office. They won address her by name and with respect, the just don't want her in the palace.

Not to mention there are all kinds of rumors circling around the count. There's the talk of the child being for the avatar, which is utterly preposterous. They're saying she's a home wrecker because apparently Mai was supposed to be the crown princess back before Zuko left the fire nation, they think it was Katara hat broke them up. They say that Katara would only taint the royal bloodline and cause the downfall of the fire nation. Her skin is too dark and her eyes are blue, her hair too wavy and thick and her body structure a little too wide.

Katara sighs.

"They just don't know me is all. I'm trying to just give it time so they can see for themselves. I know they still have it against us because Ozai, they still lay their loyalty with him even though he's dead and gone."

"Yeah, we kinda did take over their city and all." Sokka scratches the back of his head with his boomerang. He leaves her to go with Toph and Iroh in the library.

Katara walks slowly to the kitchens with her paper, ink and quill and goes over her and sokkas conversation. Sokka is right, the old Katara wouldn't tolerate such blatant disrespect. She's been too kind and lenient with them, she sighs. She doesn't want to not be humble with her title as lady in waiting but she doesn't know how much more of them she can take. She can't hide her true colors forever, the old her will come back out eventually.

She just trying be nice for spirits sake!

"Good evening." She greets the head chef in the kitchen. His name is Rio Hung, and he's a round man with a long beard and graying hair that he keeps in a topknot. So far he's been fairly nice to Katara and he's even taken down her favorite foods to better accommodate her. She notices there are three other servers in the kitchen as well, one of them happens to be Ling. Ling gives her a warm smile and waves her over to an empty seat next to her. The other two women look unsure. Katara goes over and sits down besides her.

Rio Hung pasts his belly. "What can I do you for today Katara?" His heavy voice bounces off the walls. "Would you care for more butter rolls? I just put some fresh ones in the oven for dinner."

"No thank you, actually I think we've gotten enough of them. The last time we ate a dozen in the same day." Katara pats her stomach. "I've come for a cake to be made, it's for Azure."

"Well, just let me know what kind you want, I'll go check on those rolls." Rio Hung walks off to the back.

Katara doesn't want Ling to know that sees throwing her daughter a party.

"You call her by her first name as If you two are friends." One of the other maids says.

"You know you can get in trouble for doing things like that." The other says.

"Ling, Rio Hung and I are all friends." Katara says. Her eyebrows come together when she sees their uneasy looks. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Milady, it's just that the lady in training isn't supposed to be lounging with the help." The other maid says, Katara reads her name tag and sees that it says Jeen.

"Fire lady Ursa was kind and loving, bless her heart." Ling tells them as she stirs her pudding.

"Fire Lady Ursa was nice." The maid says, "I'm Mu Shin, milady." My Shin gives her a kind smile. Katara manages to smile back and begins writing her list of requested folds on her paper.

"You all can just call me Katara when it's just us like this." Katara tells them. "There's teally no need to be so formal."

"If that's what you wish Katara." Jeen says. "Have you been satisfied so far by the service of the palace?"

"The service is fine, even though there's still some of the people here who obviously aren't pleased with me being here. Still, I don't want to be a bother to anyone."

"Jeen, you know all of the court gossip. They are making Katara out to be a terrible person when she's not." Mu Shin says. "I've had open ears all this time and I never believed it. Many of them still favor Ozai and may of them still wish for Mai to become fire lady."

"Mai hasn't the will to become fire lady!" Ling scoffs.

"I don't think she favors me too much," Katara sets her quill and ink aside, "she called me a swanling one day. At that time I didn't know what it meant, she's just another who hates my guts."

"I don't hate you." Mu Shin says, "I won't ever hate a person, especially one whose done nothing to me."

"I haven't gotten time to know the lady in training, so I refuse to let the courts make a judgment for me. You are kind and thoughtful, they will take advantage of that unless you get them in order yourself." Jeen tells her as she picks up her dishes. "No lady in training or fire lady has ever chosen to mingle with the help."

Mu Shin stands as well and straightens out her apron. She pats Kataras hand, "Don't be afraid to hurt others feelings, this is the fire nation and sometimes violent actions have to be used to get order."

Mu Shin and Jeen leave to get back to work. That leaves only Katara and Ling at the table.

"They are right, for those so young they have a lot of wisdom. When you first came to the palace a lot of us were excited, we welcomed your friends and we all wanted to tend to you even though we still had fear of you." Lin explains.

"I was knocked out cold, even if I could've harmed any of you I wouldn't have."

"We had the stories about how you were taken away from your home and then bought here. Well, we practically knew your entire life story. Believe it or not, but you have quite a bit of followers, mostly the women. Ozai was a cruel, cruel man. Though the woman they spoke of in the stories seems to be missing in action. I haven't really seen the woman as untamable as the ocean from which she came with the heart of a fire bender. Where's the legendary temper? I've seen the kind hearted lady whose very thoughtful and peaceful."

Katara sighs. "My brother was just telling me the same thing and I'm just trying to be nice. Over the years, so much has happened, I've lost so many people and my patience was so thin I'm just trying to build it back. I'm trying to change...and...I just don't want to hurt anyone."

"I understand that. You shouldn't change who you are to better benefit others. If there are things about you that you want to change, change them for you. At the end of the day being true to yourself is the most important."

Katara gives a sad smile.

Ling quickly regrets her words. "Did I step out of line, milady?"

Katara shakes her head. "No you didn't, it's just when you said that you reminded me of someone very special to me."

"Who?"

"Aang."

.0.

"What now?" Zuko groans as he rubs his temples. "I've told you this a million and one times."

"I understand that your majesty, but we may not be able to keep medicating Azula. Everything we give her now she regurgitates. We've tripled her chi blocking dosage and everything to keep her contained. She refuses to eat, she doesn't sleep as it is already and she still calls for the child." Phi, the mental ward director tells Zuko.

"What does she want with Azure?"

"She doesn't say, she just keeps demanding to see the child."

"Again, tell her she's not ever seeing her." Zuko closes his book and slams it down on the table. He dismisses Phi and turns his attentions back to his commanding officer Lee.

"Do you have anything new about Yao?"

"Not as of yet your majesty, there hasn't been an assassination attempt in a month now but I doubt that Yao has given up."

"We don't know what he's planning, but I don't want to take any chances. I want this palace secured at all times, no one can enter without being properly screened."

Zuko's day hasn't been an easy one. First Azula and her tantrums have gotten to an all time high and she's demanding to see Azure. There's no way in hell that he would ever let Azula within ten feet of that child.

Secondly, the foul talk about his soon to be wife has caused him to fire any and everyone who dares to speak Ill of her. He runs his hands down his face and sighs. On his desk are the guests that would soon be arriving to their wedding. It's not very long but at the same time it's not very short. Zuko isn't stupid, he knows some of them are not happy about Ozai's death. As long as they try anything and are respectful he has no problem with them coming to their ceremony.

He's getting married to woman of his dreams, she's having his child.

What could be better?

Honestly, Zuko cannot wait to see Katara in her wedding gown. He smiles at the thought of it. Who would've thought that the prince of the fire nation would be marrying anyone? Who would've thought that that anyone would be a water bender, not that Zuko cares. He cannot wait until they are joined together as man and wife. The only thing missing from his happiness is his mother.

How he misses her dearly.

He will never forgive himself for allowing that man who dares call himself his father for taking her away.

He will never ever forgive him.

A knock comes to his door and in walks Sokka with a plate of meat. His soon to be brother in law bewilders him at times, shouldn't such great amounts of meat consumption make him sick? He plops down in the arm chair in the corner.

"Are you on a break from your jerk work?" Sokka laughs at his own joke and slaps his knee. "Jerk work, that's a good one!"

"Momentarily. Where's my wife?"

"In the kitchens as usual, stuffing her face."

"And Azure?"

"Asleep, Jiinkas guarding her. By the way, he you thought about having that cage made?" Sokka asks. "It'll come in pretty handy."

"Sokka, I'm not putting her in an electric cage. That's animal cruelty."

"Yeah, whatever." Sokka mumbles after he stuff some meat into his mouth. "Did you guys finish that guest list yet?"

"All invitations have gone out." Zuko stands and goes to his bar where he pours himself a cup of sake. "Guests will be arriving at the palace soon to attend the ceremony."

"Exactly what day is it again?"

"It's four days from now."

"Where's the ring?" Sokka asks.

"What ring?"

"You know, the thing you give your wife the day of your wedding!" Sokka stands. "Don't tell me you don't have anything to give my sister!"

Zuko falters and chugs down his sake. "I didn't know! All fire lady's just get a crown!"

Sokka shakes his head and crosses his arms. "I am highly disappointed."

"I didn't know that I was supposed to get her something." Zuko says honestly, "I don't know what to get her really. I've never done this before."

"I made Suki a water tribe necklace. It's a tradition in the tribes. When a man wants to marry a woman he goes out and finds the perfect stone to carve a special engraving onto and then he finds a fine fabric and latches the stone onto it."

"I can do that." Zuko says with confidence. "All I need to do is find a stone and put something special onto it." Sokka loops an arm around his shoulders.

"I can lend a few helping hints out, it is my sisters special day after all."

"I want to make sure that everything's perfect. Hakoda and the others will be here in two days time, Katara doesn't know but I sent out the messenger hawk the same day of her tests."

"Well that's a good start, what about the foods for the reception?"

"I haven't sent in the menu yet-"

High Officer Danzo comes bursting into his office, he bows quickly. "Fire Lord Zuko, we have a situation that needs your attention!"

Hearing the urgency in his highest ranking officers voice, Zuko leaves Sokka in his office with the task of preparing the menu for the reception, which Sokka happily accepts. Zuko and Danzo walk briskly to the holding cells.

"We've caught a spy." Danzo whispers as they pass a group of servants, "I bet my entire earnings that he's working for Yao. The guards found him attempting to scale the northern wall."

"Has he spoken anything yet?"

"No sir, we were waiting until you arrived to begin the questioning. The earth bender along with general Iroh are already there." Danzo whispers as they pass another group of servants.

The guards outside of the interrogation room mumble their respective greetings as Zukk passes them. The interrogation room is located right before you reach the dungeons, it's a small room with only one chair. One Zuko and Danzo are inside Toph looks up from the corner and steps forth into the dim lighting.

"It's about time you got here sparky. I was just thinking about getting rid of him myself."

Toph gestures behind her where the spy is held up on the wall in chains. Iroh stands a few feet away from him with a wary look. Danzo closes the door behind him and stands at Zuko's side.

"This is the said spy milord." Danzo says. Zuko takes a few steps closer. The man appears to be in his mid thirties with a buzz of brown hair and grey eyes. He's dressed in fire nation clothing, there's no telling how long he's been in the city. He looks up at Zuko with tiredness and aggravation.

"Who sent you?" Zuko demands. "What's your name?"

"If I tell you would you let me go?" His gruff replies comes deeply from his throat.

"I'll consider letting you off with a mild punishment."

"My name is Yann and that's all you're gonna get from me."

"Very well." Zuko motions for Danzo. "I suppose you've never been set on fire from your feet up before."

Danzo lights his hands and positions it at the mans boot. The spy's eyes widen.

"Would you rather die or live?" Zuko asks Yann. When he doesn't respond Zuko gives Danzo the okay to set his boot on fire. Yann kicks and panics as he tries to kill the flame. It grows up to his ankle and then to his knee cap. Zuko watches unbothered as the man shakes and writhes from the pain.

"Alright I'll tell you! For spirits sake just please put it out!"

Danzo looks at Zuko and Zuko nods. Danzo extinguishes the flame. Zuko hasn't always been one for torture, but was always Azula's specialty. The Fire Lord doesn't care for it at all, though he would use torturing techniques to their fullest extent when the situation calls for it.

"Well that was easy." Toph huffs.

"It was Yao who sent me here to gather information." Yann pants. "It was him behind that first assassination attempt, but it wasn't me that tried it!"

"Why does he want me dead?"

"Because he wants the throne!" Yann seethes in agony. "God dammit it hurts!"

Zuko's eyes narrow dangerously. "Where is Yao's location?"

"I-I don't know! We always meet at a random

Spot, it always changes and I've never personally met him face to face."

"I find that hard to believe." The fire lord says lowly.

"Zuko," irohs tarts. "Behind his neck, there's something there."

Toph bends the metal chains down the wall so that Yann is on the ground on his knees. Zuko goes behind him and examines the back of his neck. There's a black branded symbol there in the middle of his neck.

"That symbol, what does it mean?" Zuko demands.

Yann stutters and stumbles over his words.

"Speak up!" Toph backhands the man. The slap echoes off the walls.

"It means that I'm part of the movement!" Yann yells, "it's a symbol of our brotherhood! We are the Brothers in Blood!"

"How many of you are there?"

"Thousands of us." Yann pants. "Yao is our leader."

"So far he's telling the truth." Toph announces.

"And your main objective?" Iroh asks.

"Our main objective is to reclaim the fire nation as ours. We must execute the fire lord so that Yao can take over. We have to destroy any and everyone that gets in our way."

"It's not so much as you anymore." Yann admits with a bowed head and pants.

"Then who else could he possibly want to kill?"

Yann raises his head. "He wants the lady, the one who you all call Karata."

Zuko's eyes widen and gasps are heard around the room.

"Are you the only one here? Where are the others? Why does he want my fiancé?" Zuko's easy narrow murderously.

"I'm not the only one here, but I don't know their faces. I don't know, honest!"

"He's telling the truth." Toph says again.

"Toph, I want you and uncle to rally up every worker in the palace. Get Sokka and check them for that symbol of the Phoenix on the back of their necks. Officer Danzo, take this man to the dungeons to await his execution."

With that Zuko speeds out of the room to find his soon to be wife, and he ignores the mans cries for mercy.

.0.

"Feel it." Katara takes Azure's little hand and puts it on her stomach. "Feel that? That's your little sister or brother in there." Azure pats her hand on Katara's stomach with a smile. She, Katara and long are in the garden with their lunch at the moment.

"Are you and the fire lord hoping for a boy or a girl?" Ling asks. She sits across from Katara with her legs under her.

"Personally I would like a girl, I would name her Kysa." Katara gives a warm smile.

"That's unique, what does it mean?"

"It's a combination of Kya and Ursa. Kya was my mothers name."

"I understand, how considerate of you. What If it's a boy?"

"I haven't thought of the boy part." Katara admits. "I'd be satisfied and happy with either one."

Ling smiles and nods. Ling is very friendly and humble. Katara and her have become fairly close over the days and Katara feels that if she goes a day without talking to Ling about something she'd be feeling funny.

"What about you? Do you want anymore children?"

"I have thought of that someday, but probably not."

"I don't think i would want anymore myself. Will you still bring Tio to the palace tomorrow?"

"Of course, she is very excited about coming."

Katara pulls a stream of water from the pond and forms it into an orb for Azure. Ling doesn't know that Katara has been doing her research. Katara has found out that Ling doesn't have a home to really lay her head, the woman lives at the shelter with her daughter. When Ling is at work one of the other women at the shelter watches Ling for her. It makes Katara crumble on the inside, no woman should go through that especially if she has a child.

"Katara!" She jumps at the sudden noise. She turns to see Zuko running towards her.

"What's the matter?" She asks him.

He goes right past her to Ling. He pulls her hair back and examines the woman's neck wildly. Ling's eyes dart to Katara for help.

"Zuko, what do you think you're doing?" Katara stomps her foot. she scoops Azure up in her arms. Zuko releases Ling and takes hold of Katara's sleeve. He pulls her away from Ling, a bit more forcefully then he should, and takes her to his office.

"Zuko, what the hell is going on?" She snatches her hand away from his once in his office. "Have you finally gone crazy?"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He looks her over and spins her around. "Is the baby alright?" He takes Azure and looks at her in different angles, "What about Azure? Is she-"

"-We are fine!" Katara interrupts him and takes Azure from him. "We are all fine! Now what's gotten into you?"

"We've found a spy in the palace today. From now on I don't want you going anywhere alone. I want to know where you are at all times." He squeezes her shoulders, "Do you hear me?"

"Yes I hear you, but what spy are you talking about? What's going on?"

Zuko stares into her eyes. "When I was first crowned Fire Lord there was an assassination attempt. Someone tried to kill me with a poisoned arrow. Today Danzo caught a spy and we interrogated him, he's working for a man named Yao and they want to take over the fire nation."

He goes to his desk and scribbles something on a piece of parchment. He hands it to her and Katara looks it over.

"Katara, be aware anyone with this symbol on them. This symbol means that they're working for Yao. We don't know how many of them are are in the city Lessing on in the palace."

"They want you dead?" Katara's eyes widen, "Who are these people exactly?"

"They're called the Brothers in Blood," Zuko says gravely. "It's not me that they want, it's you."

.0.

**Read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story title**: Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author**: XxToToXx

**Full summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Five**

"Why me?" Katara asks. "What have I done to him? Who is this Yao person anyway?"

"Yao is the leader of the Brothers in Blood. Apparently he wanted to swindle Azula but Azula got the upper hand and swindled him instead. He wants the entire fire nation, I'm guess he may try to use you in some way because he knows you three are my weaknesses."

"So what are we going to do?" Katara questions. "When do we move Into action?"

Zuko turns to her. "What do you mean _we_?"

"Me and you!"

"There is no me and you in this! I'm going to take care of this." Zuko goes to his desk and behind writing something again. "I'll protect us, you just keep Azure and the baby safe."

"This Yao person is ordering people to kill you and there's no telling what they may do to me or Azure or the baby! I'm not going to sit around with this I want to fight back!"

"Dammit Katara!" Zuko slams his quill down in frustration. "You can't fight back! You're pregnant and this time I'm not blind to that fact."

"I know I'm pregnant but I'll go above and beyond to defend my children and the people I love." She says evenly. "I'm not arguing about this Zuko."

"Exactly because there is nothing to argue about!"

"There's plenty to argue about Zuko you can't control me or what I do!" She shouts back as she places Azure on her hip.

"I'm not controlling you I'm ordering you to keep away from any danger and protect those children!" Zuko roars, he hasn't yelled at her this way since the temple. "Just...just take my advice on this one." He goes back to work.

"No."

"What?" Zuko looks up.

"I said no." She says it more powerfully. "Someone tried to kill you and now you're telling me they want me? Do you honestly expect me to sit around?"

"Right now I expect you to listen to what I'm saying!"

"I'm listening I what you're saying but you're expecting me to sit around like a little turtle duck!"

"I'm telling you this because I love you and I want you to be out of dangers way and protected at all times!"

Katara frowns. "I won't run away and hide."

"Katara!" Zuko slams his hands down on his desk in anger. A few flares of fire emit from his hands in the process. "Right now I am not talking to you as Zuko but as fire lord and-"

"-Pardon me milord!" Jeen comes bursting into the office. She's out of breath and Katara guesses that she ran all the way here. The water tribe girl is still a tad sore at her and Zuko's little argument. She looks at him, he still hasn't left shifted his gaze her from her.

"What is it Jeen?" Zuko asks in exhaustion

"The guards from the mental ward say that Azula is putting up a fuss. She is behaving worse than ever and demands to see you and Azure." Jeen says quickly before bowing and leaving out as quickly as she came.

"Why does she want Azure?" Katara's motherly instincts kick in, "What does she want her for Zuko? She can't have her!"

"Nothing! I really don't know!" Zuko admits as he comes back around the desk and grasps her arm. "Come on, I'll take you back to the room."

"I want answers Zuko!" She says strictly. "What's going on here?"

"I'll explain it to you later." Zuko promises. When he gets to their room he orders four guards to stand post outside of the door after he checks them for the symbol.

"Don't let anyone in there unless it's me, Iroh, her brother, Ling or Toph." Zuko orders them as he locks her door from the outside.

"Yes your majesty." They agree in unison.

Katara twists on the door and is shocked when she finds it locked. "He locked us in!" She sits Azure down and bangs on the door with her fists. "Open the door!"

"I'm sorry milady, but the fire lord prohibits you to leave the quarters." A guard says from the outside.

She whips around and Jiinka cocks her head. "Can you believe this? Just who does he think he is?"

Jiinka huffs.

"Oh right, he's the fire lord." Katara sighs and sits on the bed. She stares up at the decorated ceiling as her mind goes over the events from earlier. "Just who exactly is this Yao person? What does he want with me?"

She rolls over on her side and sees Azure riding Jiinka's neck and pulling her ears. "What does Azula want with Azure?" Katara asks herself.

Zuko says he will explain everything to her later but he's probably not going to. He thinks keeping things from her will make her safe but it won't. Now he's using his title as fire lord against her. She doesn't take matters concerning her family lightly. Katara will not be contained in her room like she's some sort of animal. She wants to know what's going on and she wants to know now.

She changes out of her long skirts and puts on her harem pants. She ties her hair in a high ponytail and goes over to Jiinka.

"Make sure you guard Azure, alright?" Katara pats Jiinka's head. "I'll be right back."

Jiinka sniffs in agreement and places her paws on Azure's legs. Katara has seen Jiinka in battle before, her heart is just as big as the hearts of one hundred bull rhinos.

Katara gives Azure a tray of sweets to occupy her time. Jiinka is perfectly able to take care of Azure, and as a matter of fact the animal is even more protective of Azure than Katara herself. Katara picks at the lock with a hair pin and slowly turns the knob until she hears it click. She swings open the door, walking behind it until her back is pressed against the wall and stays there until she hears two guards come in.

"What's going on here?" One asks as he looks at Jiinka whose lowly growling at him. Azure giggles and claps her hands.

"Where is she? I'm sure the fire lord locked her in here." The other says. When he turns around and a powerful fist connects with his jaw and knocks him out cold. Katara grabs the other guard by his collar and spins him. She sends him colliding into the opposite wall in a daze. The other two come rushing in and she reaches for the blood in their necks and knocks them out cold.

She looks out into the hallway, left and then right before she drags the guards into a storage closet and locks them in, shel'll apologize to them later. She goes back into the room and checks on Azure.

"Make sure you watch her, alright?" Katara tells Jiinka. Jiinka snorts and nudges the toddler.

Katara keeps in the shadows to reach the mental ward. Katara has never been inside the place but she knows exactly what room the princess is in. Surprisingly the guards on the outside let her in with know trouble, they greet her respectively when they see her. Katara walks into the tall building and is surprised to find that it has a rather pleasant smell. The walls are made of stone but the floors are made of wood, Katara wonders why. Flames line both sides of the wall, the fire is rather hot but it lights up the entire hallway.

Azula's room is tucked away in the far back off the room. It's tightly barred with metal bars and there is no fire anywhere near her. Katara walks slowly to the bars and stops a few feet away. Azula is sitting in the middle of the medium sized room cross armed and cross legged. She appears to be meditating but Katara knows she's not. She wears plain white clothing and her hair is down, her face almost looks peaceful.

"Well, look who decides to grace me with their presence." Azula's cold voice echoes off the wall. "How does it feel to be the soon to be fire lady?"

"What do you want with my daughter?"

Azula's eyes open. "Your daughter? You must mean the seed of my brother you carry in your womb."

"I'm talking about Azure. She's my daughter, what do you want with her so badly?" Katara asks the princess with impatience behind her voice. "Who is this Yao person?"

"What makes you honestly think I would explain anything to you?" Azula drawls.

"Because whoever Yao is he wants me! Dammit Azula! Not only my life, not only my unborn and Zuko's life, but Azure's life may be in danger as well." Katara grabs hold of the bars. "Everyone may be in danger!"

"I'm guessing you left the child with either your idiot brother, the blind earth bender or that horrid beast that follows you around." Azula examines her nails, she raises her head and looks a Katara sharply. "Let me see Azure and I will tell you what you want to know."

"How do I know you're not playing one of your little tricks again?" Katara's eyes narrow. "I won't let you harm my baby."

"I think you've forgotten that it was you who let a rookie soldier take her away from your little swamp camp in the first place." Azula stands and dusts of her clothing. An aching in the pit of Katara's stomach makes her feel terrible all over again. She'll never forget that day when they took Azure away from her and it was nothing she could do about it. It's forever imprinted in her mind.

"I'll have you know that it was I who was put in charge of caring for that child while you were out galavanting all across the nations. Just how did you figure she's skilled in fire bending already? Did you figure it was my big brother who taught her how to light sparks from her finger tips? ZuZu wasn't able to do that until he was thirteen years old." She smirks fully while Katara frowns. "Just how much do you know about Azure?"

"I know everything about her!"

"Oh? So I'm guessing that you know that my father had her chi blocked and she can't ever access the avatar state?"

Katara mouth opens a little in surprise. "What?"

"Do you even know who her real father is?" Azula's smirk widens into a full on grin.

"Azure's father died! He died sometime before she was even born!" Katara yells.

"I suppose you've never seen Yao. The avatar after the one you call Aang was indeed born into one of the water tribes, but her father is very much alive."

"...Who?"

Azula's eyes narrow and her grin disappears. "Her real father is _Yao_."

"You're lying." Katara retorts. "You're lying! All you do is lie Azula!"

"Yes, I'm sure my brother has said that line to you over a million and one times. 'Azula always lies.' It's gotten pretty cliche if you ask me."

"There's no way that he's her father."

"I think you need a resemblance match. I've heard one of Yao's men got caught today. Take Azure to him and see if he thinks the child looks like Yao. Water tribe people indeed have very strong genes but I can guarantee you that that's Yao's daughter."

"How did you find out? Is that why he wants her because she's the avatar? What about me? Why does he-"

"-Just how dense are you? You don't seem like that smart master water bender that I've heard so much about." Azula turns and waves her off. "I'm not telling you anything else. If you want something else let me see Azure."

Katara looks at Azula long and hard when she turns to face her again. When Katara looks deep into those amber eyes, the ones that remind her so much of Zukos, she realizes that Toph was right.

"She's grown on you too hasn't she?" Katara asks softly. "You love her."

Azula only crosses her arms and leans on one hip. No matter how hard she tries to hide it Katara can tell how she feels on the inside. Katara remembers seeing that exact same look on Sokka when he looks at Suki and his unborn child. Zuko looks at Katara the same way, she's seen him many times.

"She's...special to me." Azula admits. "Don't get me wrong, I dont give a damn about your life..."

"Yeah, I get it." Katara understands. "I'll bring her, but if you even think about trying anything-"

"-Yes, you'll drown me in my own blood." Azula finishes for her. "I'm the least bit worried about a pregnant little water bender." Azula sits on her bed and goes back into her meditation position.

Katara turns and walks away, hoping she's making a wise decision.

**.0.**

"Let me get this straight," Sokka says while stifling a laugh. "You let a pregnant water bender take you down without her bending?"

The guard who holds an ice pack to his mouth groans. "She caught us by surprise, we didn't see her coming!"

"She gave me a concussion." The other says. The other two guards have yet awaken. Said guard with the ice pack to his jaw was able to knock down the door just as Sokka, Iroh, and Zuko arrived to check on Katara. When the fire lord was informed that she was missing he blew his lid. Not only did Katara leave Azure unattended, Shes also pulled a Sokka watches on while Azure pulls at the beads on his wolf tail.

Zuko's eye twitches in annoyance. "I hand picked you to do a very important job. You mean to tell me that a woman who comes no higher than my chest was able to get away from you?" He angrily questions, "I thought you were elite guards! I'd hate to see what would happen if an assassin were to try anything!"

"She caught us by surprise your majesty!"

"I don't give a damn!"

"Zuko, did you really think she would stay confined in her room?" Iroh inputs. "Have you forgotten who you were dealing with?"

"I haven't forgotten!" Zuko shouts, which make the guards jump. Zuko hasn't lost his temper like this in a while. He takes a deep breath,"I know who she is."

"Here she comes now!" Sokka points out. Sure enough Katara is walking towards them, she appears to be in deep thought, Zuko doesn't care.

"Where were you?" He tells her to stay in her room and she goes off anyway, does she know the danger she could be in?

"I went to see Azula."

_"You did what?"_ Zuko and Sokka yell in unison.

"I went to see Azula," she glances at the guards apologetically. "Azula said that-"

Zuko pulls her into their bedroom and slams the door.

"Are you crazy? It doesn't matter what Azula says, Azula always lies!" Zuko says angrily. "Suppose something would have happened to you! Suppose she could have attacked you and hurt the baby. On top of that you left Azure alone with an animal and you attacked my guards!"

Katara stays rooted in her spot in the middle of the room. Her arms cross over her chest as she watches Zuko pace back and forth. "Azula said that Yao is Azure's real father and to show Azure to the spy you all caught earlier so he can tell us the resemblance. She says that she wants to see Azure, she can help us! She knows a lot about Yao!"

"She can't help us!" Zuko rants. "Ugh! Why can't you see that!? She's lying, Katara. I locked you in your room for a reason; to keep you out of harms way!"

"You can't lock me away and give me rules I abide by." She says strongly and evenly. "I am not a child, I'm a grown woman and if I want to visit your sister in her cell I will do just that!"

"As long as you're my wife in training and you are in my palace, and as long as I'm Fire Lord you can't just go around doing whatever you want to, especially if you're pregnant with my child!"

Katara throws her hands up in frustration. "I can't deal you with you right now! You won't even listen to what she has to say, you can do at least that Zuko."

"All Azula does is lie."

"What if she isn't lying? What if she's telling the truth? This is our family we're talking about here, suppose these people decide that they want another war! What then? You need to listen with your mind instead of your heart for once!" Katara steps up to him and locks her eyes with his. "I will do what it takes to protect my family, if you don't know that about me now, then you don't know me."

"You are pregnant." He grabs a hold of her shoulders, she can swear she sees his nostrils flaring out of anger. "The battlefield is no place for you anymore."

She stares back up at him, her chest heaves and her fists clench at her sides.

"You knew I was a fighter when you asked me to marry you. That part of me isn't going to change, I'll protect my children at all costs." She turns away from him, "No matter what you say Zuko."

"That's going to have to change, Katara." Zuko says calmly as he leaves out of the room and closes the door behind him. Sokka comes in a few seconds later with Toph and Suki. He hands Katara Azure before bolting back out.

Katara sits on her bed in silence, her mind still reeling over Zuko's words.

**.0.**

"What have we learned so far?" Sokka asks High officer Danzo and general Ty.

"They all bear that same symbol on the back of their necks." Iroh says. "Plus they all smell pretty weird."

"All three of them which we found in the palace are silent beyond any measure, they refuse to tell us anything." High officer Danzo sighs.

"Unlike Yann they don't fear for their lives. They wouldn't tell us anything! We tortured them for hours and hours and they still they wouldn't crack." General Ty says. "They are very disciplined."

"They were in the palace for spirits knows how long." Sokka sits in a chair with obvious frustration. "This needs to be nipped in the bud and stopped before it gets any worse. They want my sister!"

"Not only your sister, but they want the entire Fire Nation as well." Iroh says grimly.

"Where is the Fire Lord?" Danzo asks, "shouldn't he be here for this?"

"Zuko got called to the front, the messenger said that someone's here for him." Sokka tells Danzo, "I'm sure he'll be back soon, hopefully so we can figure something out."

"Sokka!" Toph barges into the room.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Suki! I think she's having the baby!"

"Ummmm..." Sokka halts for a moment, he doesn't think he heard the earth bender correctly. Iroh pushes him along and on out the door.

"Your child is about to be born!" Iroh says gleefully, "You do not wanna miss that!"

"My child?" Sokka asks spaced out. Toph backhands him to make him slap out of it.

"Your kid is probably about to be here!" Toph grabs his hand pulls him to the infirmary where she left the others.

"My kid?" Sokka's eyes light up in realization, "My kid is about to be here!" He sprints quickly, passing up Toph with his sudden adrenaline rush. "My kid is about to be born!" He tells the people as he passes them with a tremendous smile on his face, "I'm about to be a father!"

Sokka skids to a halt in front of the infirmary doors where cries of pain can be heard all over the palace. He gulps nervously and reaches out a shaky hand towards the metal doorknob.

"Well are you gonna go in or not?" Toph asks when she and Iroh turn the corner. The water tribe warrior pauses with his hand inches away from the doorknob.

"I'm scared." Sokka admits. Iroh goes over and puts a reassuring hand on his back. Since Hakoda isn't here Iroh has been substituting the father role for him, and that's something that both Sokka and Katara appreciate.

"Have you ever witnessed childbirth?" The general asks.

"No, when my mother had Katara I stayed outside of the birthing hut. I was too scared to go in."

"It's your first child!" Iroh's old eyes sparkle, "A blessing is being born in that room, what greater feeling in the world than seeing your child for the first time?"

The door opens and Katara comes out. Her brow is wrinkled with sweat and she looks a bit tired. She smiles at Sokka.

"Is she okay? Is the baby here?" Sokka asks his sister. "What happened?"

"Well starting off we were in my room and she started having contractions back to back." I Katara rocks on her heels. "No, he's not here yet. He'll come sometime in the night, her contractions are getting closer and closer."

Sokka's face brightens up, his eyes water and his smile widens to his ears. "He? I'm having a boy? We're having a boy?"

Katara beams at her brothers happiness and nods her head. "Suki and I wanted it to be a surprise, but she said it's okay to tell you. Even more good news, he's a healthy as can be and his heartbeat is strong."

"See? By the end of the night snoozles junior is going to be here." Toph actually sounds happy, a smile even pops up on her lips.

"Congratulations my boy!" Iroh squeezes Sokka into a huge hug. "How marvelous!" Iroh then moves away and pats his wet eyes with a hanker chief. Toph pats the mans back.

"I wanna see Suki." Sokka steps towards the door.

"Alright. It's best you stay with her through the whole thing, childbirth is beautiful really." Katara opens the door and Sokka follows behind her. Suki is in a bed with the covers atop her stomach. She's tired and theres still a bit of sweat on her forehead. She manages to raise up a bit on her elbows to give Sokka a weary smile. He goes over and sits on the bed beside her. He puts a hand on her stomach and stares up at her lovingly.

"That's my son in there." Sokka tells her. He looks back down at her belly, "I'm ready to meet him."

"He'll be here soon. He's getting restless in there." Suki puts his hand on her belly. "He's pretty strong. Those kicks are deadly." She laughs lightly.

Katara watches on from the sidelines. A soft smiles crosses her lips as she watches her brother and Suki. She wonders if Zuko will behave as much when her time comes to bear the child she's carrying. She leaves them alone after Toph and Iroh come in. Zuko is waiting out in the hallway.

"Is the baby here?"

"No, he'll be here sometime during the night." She brushes past him to go back to her room where Ling is waiting with Azure. Zuko jogs to catch up with her.

"Look, about earlier-"

"-you don't have to explain anything." He tells him. "I shouldn't have knocked those guards out and left Azure to go see Azula."

"It's just that I was worried. I thought something had happened again, I thought I'd lost you." He pulls her into his arms and holds her right. Katara closes her eyes and relishes the warmth.

"I'm sorry." She tells him. Her hands run up and down his back. His grip tightens on her. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to lose you again." He pulls away and cups her face. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know."

"Do you still have your meeting with those people tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately yes." The two walk back to their bedroom. "Hopefully it won't be long."

"Would I still need guards outside of my door and to follow me everywhere I go?"

"Of course. I also read that in the water tribes the women aren't really supposed to bend unless it's for healing."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"So you've been brushing up water tribe culture?" She looks at him appraisingly. "I'm impressed."

"Your cultures very interesting actually."

"I'm sure my father will be very please about that." She nudges her shoulder against his. "Look at you, getting all southern water tribe smart and stuff."

He shrugs. "I'm trying to. For the wedding, I was thinking we could have one here and another at the South Pole."

Katara stops, "You'd do that? We can do that?"

"Of course. It'd only be fair and I'm sure you'll be happy to be back home again." He takes a couple of steps back when she pounces on him and laces her arms around his neck rather tightly.

"That's great!" She releases him, "Not only would I be back home but we'd be wed in my customs too."

"Sokka's taking care of the food for the ceremony and Iroh's handling the drinks and entertainment."

"I'm sure it'll really be a feast then." She sighs in bliss as she thinks of all the scrumptious foods."Zuko, is there a guard here by the name of Eron? His brother was also a guard."

"There was, but Ozai ordered Azula to kill the both of them. Why?"

Katara's face fell. "They went against Ozai to help me escape, they gave their lives for me."

"I had a special burial site for the fallen soliders who denied Ozai's rule. They should be buried there along with the others that were on our side. I can take you there tomorrow if you want."

"No, that's okay." She says quickly. "I think I'll just take it easy tomorrow." She remembers the promise that she's made to Ling and Tio.

"Whenever you're ready." Zuko says as they stop outside their bedroom door. "I have to go back and finish those papers for next week. Guests will be arriving soon for our ceremony. I'll fill you in on them later." He kisses her forehead and rubs her belly.

"Zuko." She calls to him before he can turn the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Will you think about what Azula said?"

He sighs. "I'll think about it, but I won't make any promises."

He turns the corner without another word.

.**0.**

**Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story title**: Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author**:XxToToXx

**Full Summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**SIx**

Katara gets down on her haunches with the tray of sweets in her hand. There's slices of cakes, pies, various assortments of candy and cookies. Tio peeps out from behind her mother. Her little hands clutch Ling's skirt tightly. Azure sits at the table in the living area eating a fruit tart. The room is filled with pink balloons and banners and treats.

"Happy birthday Tio." Katara smiles.

Tio moves back behind her mother.

"Your mommy told me that these are your favorites." Katara says warmly, "Are they?"

Tio nods and takes a cookie from the platter. Ling scoops her up in her arms. "You really didn't have to do this." Ling looks around the room. "You're far too kind, but what if the fire lord finds out? He'll-"

"It's okay." Katara stands and leads them to the sofa. "Zuko has a meeting all day today. Really, when Azure's birthday came we couldn't celebrate it. So I was thinking since Tio's birthday is today I could give them both something."

"That's very kind of you, Katara. We greatly appreciate this." Ling bows deeply before sitting down on the plus sofa. "No one has ever done this for her before."

"It's no problem really." They watch as Tio and Azure play with they toys that Katara had bought in from a shop in the city. To see them happy makes their mothers happy.

"I was thinking that you can come and live in the palace." Katara says. Ling nearly chokes on her tea.

"Oh, your grace! We can't-"

"-Tio, would you like to come and live in the palace?" Katara goes over to the other girl. "You can be a princess just like Azure."

"Yes ma'am." Tio nods. She looks at her mother, "Can we stay mommy?"

"Well? Can you two stay?" Katara rises. "It's not like we don't have the room."

"I really don't think that the fire lord would find that to be acceptable." Ling states. "Ozai had us living inside the palace but when the current Fire Lord took over we had to live at a different location."

"I can handle Zuko." Katara pats Ling's hand. "You two staying here won't be a bother, honest." Katara doesn't tell Ling that she's found out about her living conditions.

"I guess it won't hurt If you say it's okay. I don't think I would be able to change Tio's mind anyway." Ling smiles graciously. "Thank you, Katara."

"Your welcome."

**.0.**

Suki went into labor that night. By morning she had given birth to a precious baby boy which her and Sokka name Kyokka. Suki came up with that name, it's a combination of Sokka and kya's name. When Sokka heard it a single tear rolled down his cheek. Kyokka has mostly his fathers features, big blue eyes and tanned skin with a buzz of dark hair. He has Suki's nose and cheekbones.

Katara sits in the chair besides Suki's bed. As much as Sokka and Suki wanted to Katara was not able to deliver their son. She was far too tired after Tio and Azure's little party. It took Zuko and Toph three times to wake her up and she's still groggy and fatigued. Zuko stands beside her with Iroh and Toph. Azure is still asleep back in their bedroom with Jiinka.

"I love that name Suki." Katara says tiredly as she gently rocks in the chair. "When did you come up with it?"

"It just popped into my mind as soon as I saw his face." Suki smiles at Sokka. "I thought that it would be nice to have a bit of Kya in his name."

"You did good," Sokka strokes Suki's cheek. "You did real good."

"Look," Zuko gets their attention when Suki hands him the baby. "He's smiling." Zuko tickles him with his pointer finger. Kyokka tightly wraps his tiny hand around Zukos finger. "He's strong too." Zuko adds and hands him to Katara. She cradles him to her chest and rocks him.

Katara stares at Kyokka and something in the back of her brain clicks. She smiles wen she realizes what it is. She looks at her brother and Sokka.

"Guess what else?" She smiles.

"What is it Katara?" Suki asks.

"Your son is a water bender."

"Marvelous!" Iroh says happily.

"You're a bender, just like me." Katara says lowly. "I'll teach you everything I know." She says proudly, "well, almost everything."

"So he's gonna be throwing around his magic water?" Sokka asks, "everyone has magical powers except me. Look at Toph!"

"What about me snoozles?"

"You're a rock bender. Iroh is a fire bender and Zuko is a master jerk bender and Katara is a master magic water bender." Sokka points out. He turns to Suki. "Why can't we have magic?"

"Sokka, he's strong and healthy. That's really all that matters to me. Kyokka being a bender is only a plus." Suki lays back on her pillow.

"He's so tiny." Toph says. "But he's strong." Toph holds kyokka carefully. She's never held a new born before. It feels strange.

"Hello little baby! Coochie, Coochie coo!" Iroh makes silly faces at kyokka, the baby throws spit bubbles in return.

Katara looks on at the new addition to the family, a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach makes her smile. Zuko rubs his thumb over her hand.

Soon their family will complete as well.

**.0.**

Katara adjusts the one shoulder strap on her dress for the hundredth time today. She's wearing a form fitting blood red gown with an embellishment on her right shoulder. The extra fabric that connects to the embellishment is loose and the rest of the dress flows gracefully to the ground. Her hair is in a high topknot and earrings dangle from her ears. She's wearing arm bracelets and a golden dragon shaped ring on her finger. She sighs and fans her face from the heat. Does she exactly have to be out here? She shifts from one foot to the other. Iroh looks over at her in confusion. She inly shrugs and clicks her tongue. The people haven't even made it to the palace doors yet. Why are they taking so long?

"Stop moving so much." Zuko whispers to Katara in slight annoyance when she accidentally hits him with her sharp elbow. Zuko is dressed sharply in his Fire Lord robes and armor.

"This dress is so itchy!" She smooths her hands down her sides. "No one told you to stand so close to me!"

"Of course I'll have to be by your side, and you'll have to stay at my right. You're my fiancé after all and-would you stop that!?" Zuko looks at her incredulously as she adjusts her breasts in her bindings. "You're in public for Angi's sake!"

"Well excuse me if your child is causing me to grow bigger in certain places!" She hisses back. "Why is it do damn hot?"

"It's hot? This is the coolest the Fire Nation has been in a while!" Iroh chuckles. "You'll have to get out more to get used to it."

"Katara, just control your hormones. The guests are almost here." Zuko sighs. "Remember to play nice."

"I've been playing nice since I've been here! How can I control my hormones? I'm the size of a wal-"

"-A pleasure to have you at our palace, Lord Khanz, Lady Ghzan." Iroh interrupts the twos small argument. Lord Khanz is a tall man dressed in shiny armor. His grey hair is tied in a high ponytail at the top of his head. Lady Ghzan gives her a polite smile, her night green eyes show warmth and affection.

"A pleasure as always Iroh, Fire Lord." Lord Khanz thin eyebrows rise when he catches sight of Katara. "Whose this?"

Zuko nudges her forward. She has to recite the line that Iroh and Zuko drilled into her head earlier.

"I'm Lady Katara, fiancé to the current Fire Lord." She tries not to sound so mechanized. "It's an honor to meet both of you."

"Quite a beauty she is, isn't she Khanz?" Lady Ghzan says brightly.

"Of course she is dear." Lord Khanz says a they proceed into the palace to get their rooms.

"You did good." Zuko whispers into her ear. She braces herself as the next group arrives. She must have said that same line over a hundred times already, just how many people did Zuko invite to this wedding? There are distant relatives of Zuko's mothers side of the family, highly respected nobles, countesses and counts, princesses and princes, kings and queens. She sighs. This is going to be a long day.

"Ah, Zing and Ty!" Iroh greets them happily. Zuko bows to the people as Katara is currently adjusting her earring. The conversation doesn't concern her as of this moment so she doesn't try to interject.

"And who is this pretty little thing?" Zing asks as his eyes roll over Katara's form. She can't help but feel that she recognizes that voice, but she can't pinpoint from where...

"This is Katara, my soon to be wife." Zuko tells the man. "Also, she's the mother of my child."

"Wife huh?" Zing smirks, "I have to hand it to you boy! You've got a great talent for picking women!" Zing pats Zuko's shoulder. "Ty, isn't she a doll?"

"She certainly is!" The woman named Ty grabs hold of Katara's hands, "oh, we just have to become friends! I always have pretty friends!"

"Oh, okay. I guess that's okay..." Katara trails of. Ty giggles and primps up her long black hair.

"Such a darling little thing." Zing compliments. Katara whips around and finally faces the man fully. Her blue eyes gaze into the slick amber ones. The man has a cut from the bottom of his left eye that curves under his chin and down his throat.

_Such a darling little thing_

_Such a darling little thing_

Those words echo into her mind over and over again. The scar...she remembers! She's the one that put that scar there! Her heart beat speeds up and her breathing quickens. Everything around her is blurred and hazy, she's suddenly dizzy and can't focus. She has to get away from here! She picks up the loose ends of her dress and pushes past them into the palace. She stumbles once, then twice and pushes through the people.

"Katara!" Zuko calls to her as he pursues her. "Katara, come back here!"

She stops at a white pillar, limbs going weak. She drops to her hands and knees, she can't catch her breath and her body convulses as the memory she's tried so hard to repress eats away at the block in her mind. She falls fully on the floor. The last thing she sees before she blacks out is Zuko's frantic and worried eyes.

**.0.**

"Is she okay?" Zuko stands when the doctor exists his bedroom. "Is the baby alright?"

"The child is fine and the Lady is fine as well. She only had a minor panic attack is all." The doctor says. "She's awake now."

"A panic attack?" Sokka asks, "she's never had one of those in forever, not since that day at the swamp."

"I want to see her." Zuko starts towards the door.

The doctors guards the door and raises a hand to stop Zuko in his tracks. "The Lady says she does not want to see you, as of this moment she does not want to see anyone exception for the one known as Toph."

"What? Why won't she see me?" Zuko frowns. "That's my wife and child in there!"

"I apologize your majesty, but it's the Lady's orders. She does not want to see anyone."

"Booyah!" Toph jumps out of the chair, "don't worry sparky, I'll make sure she's straight."

"Keep your time with her short, she's still a bit disoriented."

"Yeah, whatever." Toph shoves the man aside and steps into the room.

"Did she tell you anything?" Zuko asks the doctor. "Did she say what could've bought this on?"

"Is the Lady traumatized?" The doctor adjusts his glasses and looks at them both.

"Well, she is. A lot actually, but I've never thought that she would have an episode like this."

"She must've seen something that triggered a repressed memory. I'll check back on her in an hour. Is there any other task you require me to do your lordship?"

"No, you're dismissed." The doctor nods and bows before he leaves.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine. It's probably just those wedding and pregnancy jitters."

"I hope so." Zuko says sullenly. "I hate not being able to help her. What makes it worse is that she won't even see me."

"Just give her a minute, she'll return back to the Katara we all know and love." He and Zuko walk back to the ballroom where the guests are waiting on the Fire Lord.

"That's the thing, she hasn't been herself either. The Katara that we know isn't anywhere to be found. This woman here is-"

"Kind of weak willed, sweet and meek? Yeah, I've noticed. I thought it was just the baby changing her moods, but she said that she's changing for the better. I don't see it."

"There's so much that probably could've caused it. I don't even know where to start. She's only given me bits and pieces and of her past. I don't know what could've happened to her before she was bought to the palace."

Sokka stops in his tracks. "She never told you anything?"

"No, was she supposed to?"

"Only if the time came for it. I won't tell you anything because that's her place to tell you." Sokka begins walking again. As soon as they walk into the ballroom Iroh approaches them. The ballroom is filled with guests that are attending their wedding. They're mingling and chattering amongst themselves and eat on the finger foods.

"Is she alright?" Iroh asks.

"The doctor says she's fine but she won't speak to me. The only person she wants to talk to is Toph." Zuko lowers his head a bit.

"I see, it must be a girl thing. She gave everyone quite the scare."

"Fire Lord!" Ty and another high noble named Song approach Zuko.

"Is the lady alright?" Ty asks with pure concern. "How is the child doing?"

"Please tell us she'll be fine." Song says.

"She's fine and the baby is alright. She just had a dizzy spell is all." Zuko covers. "This is Sokka of the southern water tribe. He's an ambassador for the tribes."

Sokka gives a small wave. "Hey."

"A pleasure," Ty bows. "How is the south coming along?"

"It's great actually, they'll be finished with the recovery soon." Sokka says proudly, "Also my chief training..."

Zuko walks off from the conversation and goes to the pond in the courtyard for fresh air. He breaks up the bread he took from the ballroom and tosses it to the turtle ducks. They quack happily and wag their tails as they go after their food.

"I heard the Lady took with a little episode today. Quite a way to make a first impression."

"Go away Mai."

"You would think she would hold in her ways while you have very important guests at the palace." Mai emerges from the shadows and walks up to him. "Don't you know when she embarrasses herself she embarrasses you?"

"Mai, she's not embarrassing me." He turns and glares at her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm indeed a noble and as I recall nobles are allowed to attend the royal parties."

"Not the party, I'm talking about the private gardens. You may be nobility but you're not royalty."

"I go where I please."

"No, you can't go where you please. This is my palace."

"You didn't have a problem when went to your room a month ago, I was more than welcomed then." Mai smirks.

Zuko's fists clench tightly. "Don't you dare utter those words again."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you're engaged and you're going to be married in a few days." Mai shuffles around him, "I don't care about your little marriage Zuko. I don't care that you got her pregnant. One day she's going to find out about what you did and she's going to find out what the Fire Sages said."

"How did you...?" She cannot be talking about what he thinks she's talking about.

"You're about to ask me how I found out? Zuko, you of all people should know I have my ways of finding out information. If that baby she's carrying turns out to be a waterbender you'll be forced to impregnate me and she'll either have to give up her place as Fire Lady or stay and watch you fertilize another woman." Mai's smirk widens.

"You stay away from her and don't your dare go running your mouth or so help me you'll regret it with every fibre of your being!" Smoke comes out In dark swirls from his flaring nostrils. "That night with you was a mistake! It will be a mistake that I regret for the rest of my life, even though I know for a fact that you drugged me."

"You threaten me now? Haven't you done enough? You've kicked me out of the palace, you've broken my heart by running off with poor excuse of a woman and now you're threatening me!" She says hotly, "it's supposed to be me carrying your child, it's supposed to be me you're marrying and you know that! Why? Why her?"

"Because I love her!" Zuko shouts. "I love everything about her and that's who I'm going to marry! If you can't show an ounce of respect towards her or me I'll ban you from the entire palace."

"I'll never have respect for her." Mai states coldly. "You'll regret this Zuko."

Zuko watches as she walks away and sighs.

He'll have to ban the knife thrower anyway because of the rumors she's been spreading around the palace. He didn't mean to sleep with her that month, it wasn't even his fault because she drugged him. She had to, even though he doesn't really have proof. All he remembers is drinking from tea cup and suddenly becoming dizzy and lightheaded.

"Hey sparky!" Toph calls from the breezeway. "Get over here, dinners about to start."

While to two walk to the dining room Zuko notices that Toph is a bit more agitated and annoyed than usual. Her walk is angry, her tiny fists are balled up and he had to stop her from punching on a servant who bumped into her.

"Did Katara say anything about what happened?" Zuko asks, "What did she tell you?"

"Katara told me everything." Toph snaps back. "I'm not telling you either."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want me to tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Damn it sparky!" Toph throws her hands up in the air. "She said not to tell you anything! Just drop it before I pound your face in!"

At dinner Toph is still grumpy. She picks and stabs at her food while Zuko entertains his guests. Sokka scarfs down his food, his tongue is no longer weak to spicy food. Suki sits just as angry as Toph and cuts her eyes at everyone she sees. Kyokka is in Tophs room along with Katara, Azure and Jiinka.

"How is the Lady fairing? I hope she's doing well." Zing takes a sip of sake.

"Wouldn't you love to know." Suki says smartly and a crosses her arms over her chest.

"I bet he'd love to know Suki." Toph scoffs.

"What are you two talking about?" Sokka asks with a mouth full of food. Zing only looks on with an amused expression.

"Nothing, nothing at all. You're wife is really pretty," Suki says. "You like pretty things don't you?"

"I'm lost here, darling what's going on?" Ty turns to her husband. "Did I miss something?"

"Not a thing dear, not a thing." Zing pats his wife's hand.

"I'm lost as well." Zuko interjects. He's been sensing the tension in air all night. He's caught the deadly glares from Suki and Toph. He wonders what's going on.

Suki cuts her eyes at Zuko and gets up. "I'm going to go and check on Katara, you know? My sister in law."

"Tell Katara I said hello." Zing grins.

Everything happens so quickly after that.

A sickening crack sounds throughout the room when Suki's fist connects with Zing's jaw. Sokka recovers from his shock and pulls Suki back from the table. The people in the room gasp and murmur at the female warriors actions.

Toph jumps up and goes into a earth bending stance when Ty ignites her fists to defend her husband. "Don't even think about it sister!"

"You're a sick old bastard!" Suki curses while whike Sokka pulls her out of the dining room and into the hall.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zing sputters while holding his jaw. "Is this what the Fire Lord allows to go on in his palace?"

"Everyone calm down. How about we all have some jasmine tea and play music out in the gardens?" Iroh suggests.

"No one insults my husband!" Ty says, "that's unacceptable and down right disrespectful!"

"Your husbands a slime lady! How old are you, like sixteen?" Toph stomps her foot. "Oh, and no one disrespects my friend while I'm around!" Toph goes behind Sokka and Suki.

"This isn't how my palace is ran, I apologize for my friends actions." Zuko says sincerely. "I'll go straighten this out."

He finds the three by the stairwell. Suki sits in a chair while Sokka stands over her questioning her. Toph leans on the wall besides them.

"What was that Suki?" Zuko asks, "Why did you attack that man?"

"He's a bastard! He's sick, he's disgusting and I hate human beings like that! He's nothing but a old perverted bastard!"

"Okay. Calm down fussy bridges, do you even know this man?" Sokka questions with his hand on his chin.

"No, we don't know him. Katara does." Toph points in the direction of the dining room. "How can you let someone like that in here?"

"I'm totally left out on what's going on! What did Zing do to you all?" Zuko looks at both women.

"It's not us who he's hurt." Suki stands and grabs toph's hand. "Let's go check on Katara."

"What the hell is going on here?" Zuko scratches his head.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with Zing and Katara, though I highly doubt that because she doesn't even know the old fart." Sokka let's out a belch.

Zuko fans away the stench, "I'll try and get to the bottom of this."

Though Katara still refused to talk to him. Suki and Toph still gives zing murderous looks and Zuko is still confused. Zing denies having done anything to Katara. He says he's never met her until that day. The Fire Lord thinks of it as believable. Katara stays with Toph that night and he doesn't see her until breakfast the next morning. She comes in with Jiinka and Azure in tow, the animal lays at Katara's feet and growls at whoever stares at her two long. Zuko sees that Katara didn't get any sleep last night and her eyes are a tad red. He places a hand on her leg to get her attention but she only flinches away like he burned her.

What's going on here?

"Good morning Katara!" Ty says happily, "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine now, thank you." Katara keeps her eyes on her plate as she feeds Azure.

At Katara's right Suki looks coldly at Ty as she drinks her mango juice.

"And who is that precious little baby?" Lady Ghzan coos, "hey little baby!"

"Look at those eyes, they're the purest blue I have ever seen." Khan observes.

"This is Azure." Katara tells them. "She's a year old."

"Azure." Song tests the name out, "a perfect name for her. Is she yours?"

"She's my adopted daughter."

A lady known as Lady Myoko clicks her tongue, "I'm guessing that she's a water bender?"

Katara, not liking the woman's tone, frowns deeply. "She's the avatar, I'm guessing that being a water bender comes along with that."

Myoko purses her lips and daintily drinks her tea.

"How commendable of you." Zing says. Katara reaches for a honey roll but she pauses when she hears his voice.

"She's quite the beauty, just like her mother."

Katara retracts her arm and places it around Azure.

"She'll make a man very lucky one day, don't you agree Fire Lord?"

"I agree."

Katara looks at Zuko. He looks back at her in question.

"Where are you from Katara?" Song asks, "Are you from the north or the south?"

"The southern tribe."

"I've always wanted to visit the southern tribe and watch the beautiful lights in the sky." Song sighs in longing. "Have you ever seem them?"

"No, I haven't."

"I've seen the lights you're talking about Lady Song. I recall seeing them about fourteen years ago when I led my team to those chilling trenches." Zing cuts his meat, "though our business there was not to beautiful, but at least we managed to find some enlightenment."

"Excuse me." Katara mumbles lowly and leaves the dining room.

_'Did you hear? The future Fire Lady supposedly took sick and embarrassed the Fire Lord, he was so ashamed.'_

_'Thats so believable, what was Tai Fong thinking to let her rule with the Fire Lord? She's a water bender! Not to mention the avatars ex whore.'_

_'Her skin is far too dark.'_

_'She should go back to homeland.'_

_'I shall never respect someone like her.'_

Katara closes her eyes as the gossip enters her ears. This is all too much for her right now. Maybe those maids were right, maybe she should go back to her shouldn't be embarrassing Zuko like that. It's noon when she finally climbs down from the tree which she was hiding in.

It's kind of cool so she takes her time crossing the courtyard. She sees a couple of turtle ducks sleeping by the wall in their shells, a small smile spreads her lips. She knows that Azure is probably already asleep with Jiinka and Suki.

"I see you've grown nicely, darling."

She pauses In her steps as the voice makes a chill run down her spine. Her fists clench and she bites her bottom lip.

"I thought you were dead when we dropped you off in that god forsaken town." Zing emerges from behind a wall with his arms behind his back.

"What do you want?" She asks through clenched teeth. "Why are you here?"

"Is it wrong to come visit the Fire Lord for his wedding?"

"When it's you, yes it's wrong. Get out of here before I-"

"-before you what?" Zing chuckles darkly. "What are you going to do? Are you going to tell your fiancé that you slept with half of my crew? I'm sure he'll love to hear that."

Her face pales.

"If you have nothing important to say I'll take my leave." She begins walking away again.

"I wonder how old Azure will be when she's taken. I bet she'll be just as good as her mother if not better."

Katara stops. Before she can think she's whipped around reached inside the reached inside the mans body. She picks him up and slams him through a wall, which just so happens to be the lounging area where everyone is. She pulls water from around her and turns it into a series of solid ice balls. She throws them at zing at full speed and forms a water whip. Zing attempts to stand by the power of that water whip knocks him back down every time. She slashes at him with amount of pain in her body, she's relentless and she won't stop until he no longer breaths. How dare he make such comments about her daughter!

People are staring. They look on in confusion and fright.

She doesn't care. They don't know what's happened, they don't know what that monster did to her.

Zing groans as he picks himself up from the Katara advances on him and reaches into his body and pulls him upright. Gasps are heard around the room along with cries of horror. Zing's eyeballs bulge in his head and his veins pop out in his neck. His body shakes and convulses under her control.

"Don't you ever," she slams him back into the wall with her blood bending, "mention my daughter that way ever again!"

"Katara! Katara, stop this!" Zuko calls to her. She ignores him.

"I said I was going to kill you when I got stronger." She tells Zing as she squeezes his heart. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to me!"

It's storming outside, heavy rain and hail fall from the darkened skies. Thunder and lighting appear out of nowhere and ram shack the skies.

"Katara!" Sokka appears out of nowhere and grabs her by the shoulders. Zuko takes her from him and binds her hands behind her back. Zing coughs dryly and groans in pain.

"What's the matter with you? Are you crazy?! You need to calm down!" Zuko scolds. Katara breaks free from his grasp.

"I'm tired of being calm!" Katara shouts as she breaks away from his hold. "I'm so tired of being nice to these people!" The plants in the room explode and spray water looks around the room at the peoples startled and terrified faces and then back at Zuko. "Have you heard the talk the palace workers are saying? Zuko, they hate me! They don't respect me at all!"

"Katara-"

"-No! I'm sick of this! I've been nothing but kind and calm! I wasn't the avatars whore. I am not having an affair, and I'm not weak! Have you all forgotten that it was I who killed Ozai? I don't consider that as being weak! You all are so stuck in your ways and judgmental it's disgusting! I'm done playing nice to these bastards!"

Zuko grabs both of her shoulders and turns her to him. "What did zing say to you! What did he do?"

"That's the man who raped me when I was four years old!" She jabs a finger in Zing's direction. "He ordered his men to rape me!"

Zuko's eyes widen and he feels his world tilt. The room is completely silent now except for the harsh breathing of Zing. Sokka's fists ball up and he sharply turns to Zing.

"Zuko." Toph says lowly. "She isn't lying. She's telling the _truth_, that's what she didn't want me to tell you."

It was then that both Sokka and Zuko lunged at the man.

**.0.**

**Read and Review**

**A:N**

**Also, If you have any good Zutara ideas for me let me know :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Story Title**: Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author**: XxToToXx

**Full summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child**

**(A:N) Also, i have like four more chapters that are ready to be updated to this story. Just to let you all know, im not rushing out anything. I'm only updating so regularly because of how much you guys love this story. Also, if you have any Zutara ideas please let me know.**

**Littlehani chapter 4 . Aug 4**

**This is really nice! Normally I'm against the after the war zutara fanfics but I like this story in the way that they are both young, but have so much going against them like the other council members, mai, and the Brothers in Blood. I also am looking forward to the possibility of azula appearing in the later chapters! Thanks alot! i'm really enjoying this story as well. Just wait on it, Azula is coming. **

**glasses-chan chapter 6 . Aug 9**

**Noo cliff hanger! I am so glad that Katara is not being so wimpy anymore. It's about time she put those people in her place. I can't wait till she finds out about Mai. Yeah, I wanted the readers to see the slightly vulnerable side of Katara. She's still human afterall and she still has feelings. Things are going to be really hard for Zuko and Katara, this is the rising of the Zutara fanfic. They'll be at their prime. The confrontation between Mai and Katara won't happen for a while. :)**

**Seven**

"I am highly aware of all of the talk that's been going around in my palace. Firstly, my fiancé was not the late avatars whore. Secondly, I am not having an affair with anyone. Thirdly, Katara will be treated with the respect that any human being should deserve. She will soon be your Fire Lady, she is a princess in her own right already and she shall be treated as one." Zuko looks them all dead in their eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

Murmurs of obedience sound throughout the meeting hall. The fire behind Zuko rises to the ceiling. Sokka and Toph stand at the Fire Lord's side during this speech of order.

"Also, there will be no discrimination amongst Katara and Azure, for they are indeed royalty. If I hear even the slightest foul insinuation towards Katara, Azure, or my child I will have your head served to your families on a platter." Zuko says with gritted teeth.

Never before has he had to strike fear in the earts of his own people, but they've taken things a bit too was the incident with Katara and Zing. The entire court witnessed her terrifying water and blood bending skills. At first Zuko was upset at her actions for attacking Zing, a highly respected naval commander, but that was before Katara told him the truth. Zuko has never been so angered and driven in his entire life. It took at least six guards to pull he and Sokka away from Zing. The man was bloodied and beaten after the duos attack, yet Sokka still isn't satisfied, neither is Zuko. Zuko blames himself for allowing that man into his home, he's being kept locked away in the dungeons for now.

The courts have been rather cruel, crueler than usual after that. Not only had they slandered Katara's name, but they have started in on Azure and his unborn child as well.

When he, Iroh, Katara, and Sokka were passing through the gardens they came upon two nobles. They were saying how Azure is nothing but a bastard child that he's taking pity on, and she should have been exterminated. They also said that he should have never gotten Katara pregnant, they said he should have her abort the child as it would only come out deformed and inflicted.

When Katara heard them she went into a blind rage. She didn't use her water bending, she didn't use her blood bending. She used her _fists to pummel _the women half to death. Sokka was no help, he egged her on. While getting his fiancé away he got struck in the process. Not too soon after the first incident, a maid had raised her hand up to strike Azure because she'd knocked down a rack of freshly folded towels.

Unfortunately, it was both Suki and Katara who attacked the woman. From what Zuko was told Katara slapped the woman so harshly a piece of skin came off and Suki tried to choke her. With Azure being Sukis niece and Kataras daughter Zuko doesn't blame them.

Katara has been locked in her room since the incidents. She won't talk to anyone except Sokka, Suki, Iroh and Toph. She'll even talk to Ling! Zuko doesn't understand. Why won't she talk to him?

"You're dismissed." He says with aggravation. He watches as the people scramble to get out of the room.

"When will they learn?" Sokka asks. "Katara doesn't bother anyone. The whole reason she's been ignoring them is because she doesn't want to embarrass you or seem like a terrible person."

"Katara is a good woman. They'll respect her or they'll receive death." Zuko leaves after that, he really isn't in a good mood to talk to anyone.

Once out in the hall a small servant girl walks up to him and bows. She has her short hair in a messy top knot and her eyes are green. "Excuse me your highness."

"Yes?"

"The Lady is nice to me, she's nice to me and she even helped me with my reading. Please don't let her leave, I want her to stay!"

The Fire Lord frowns, "What makes you think she's leaving?"

The girl blinks and blushes. "The guards...I overheard them saying she's packing her things to leave- _goodbye_ Fire Lord!"

Zuko darts off back to his bedroom. There's no way in hell that Katara is leaving! He bursts through his bedroom door and sees her sitting on the bed folding clothes. The light snoring coming from the corner of the room lets Zuko know that Azure is fast asleep.

"What's with you? Bursting in here like that, I just put Azure to sleep a few minutes ago." Katara says dryly as she puts the clothes in a sack.

"What are you doing? Why are you folding clothes?"

"I'm leaving."

"What? You can't leave!"

"I can and I will! You aren't the boss of me!"

"Where are you going?" He steps further into the room and slams the door behind him. "Our wedding is less than two days away!"

"I'm going back home. I'm going to my _real home_." She zips the bag up. "I'm going back to where I'm loved and respected and appreciated."

"Katara, I've-"

"-You've what?" She cut him off sharply. "What did you do Zuko? Scold them? Threaten them?"

"I got them back in order a few minutes ago. Zing is locked away in the dungeons, he won't hurt you anymore."

"That's not the point. Obviously, my children and I aren't wanted here. The people hate us!" She throws a nearby vase into the wall in a fit. "They hate me! I don't need to be treated like this!"

"I know. If you leave now then that would mean they won! You're about to become Fire Lady, my wife! You aren't going anywhere!" Zuko yells. "Stop being so damn stubborn!"

"You can't stop me from doing what I want to do!" She pulls herself up from the bed when she hears Azure whimpering. "Now look what you've done with all that useless yelling!" She sits Azure on the bed and covers her up.

"I'm not yelling!" Zuko retorts. "What are you doing? Put those back!"

"These are mine!" She waves the twin swords around in the air.

_"You stole them!"_

"They're still mine!" She sasses back. "You may be Fire Lord but you're the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation! You're no Lord over me."

"You aren't leaving Katara." He blocks the door. "You're staying here. You're telling me your upset that people are talking? People are going to talk Katara!"

She whips around at him, "Don't you think I know that already?"

"Well you're surely not acting like it!" He scoffs. "A couple of rumors and you're ready to get outta here!"

"It's not all about the rumors!" She throws her hands up in the air. "It's not just the rumors Zuko." Angry tears appear in the corner of her eyes and Zuko instantly feels bad.

"It's not only the people of the court. It's me too, I'm the problem. The longer I stay here that's the longer I'll be embarrassing you. Besides, who wants a woman like me on the throne anyway?" She wipes her eyes on her sleeve. "I wouldn't even want me on the throne. All your ex generals and navy officers and people like that probably have some type of story to tell about me from years and years ago. Mai's right, I'm only making you look bad."

"Mai? Katara, you don't listen to Mai! She has nothing to do with this!" He approaches her.

"Whatever. It's best we just leave, then you won't have to worry about your bastard child. You won't have to wife a whore-"

"Dammit, Katara you don't say things like that!" He grabs her shoulders and shakes her. "You're not a whore, do you hear me?"

She doesn't respond, the tears only flow freely down her face. He wraps her in a tight hug and pries the bags from her hand. The more she cries into his chest the more his heart breaks on the inside.

"It wasn't my fault," she cries into his chest. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't ask for that to happen to me."

"I know it wasn't." Zuko strokes her long hair. "It's in the past now, none of them can hurt-"

"-No, they can't hurt me anymore. They can hurt you now! They can hurt your reputation as Fire Lord!" She breaks away from him and turns her back. "I'm not...I don't belong here Zuko."

The Fire Lord stares at his fiancés form. He has seen her vulnerable and hurt before but never like this. Never to the point where she wanted to give up.

"I know that what happened to you wasn't your fault-_Katara_, can you please stop dropping the temperature?" He sighs as the room returns back to normal.

"Katara, I won't judge you by your past. You don't live there anymore. That won't stop me from loving you and it damn sure won't make me leave you. The last thing I want you to do is leave me. If anything your past has made you stronger. You are not these terrible things. You're a strong, beautiful, brave, and smart woman. Your a good person Katara. You're kind and loving and amazing, anyone who can't see that is a fool."

"I don't fit in here Zuko. I belong at the South Pole." She shrugs and sits on the bed with her head down. "We never should've done this, what were we thinking? I should've known better."

"Katara, you're not making any sense right now." He stoops in front of her and pries her hands away from her red eyes.

"You should be with someone whose a direct descendant and has Fire Nation blood through and through. My skin is dark and my eyes are blue and green, I don't even know myself. My hair is wavy and it isn't black like the rest of the women's hair here. I don't fit in here." She says lowly, "They won't ever accept me."

"You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. They don't have to accept you or like you but they will respect you." He takes her hands in his. "You're right, you are different from the other women here. The women here are all the same. They look the same, they talk the same, they are easy to come across but Katara, none of them are you."

She sighs and shakes her head.

"Look at me." He turns her head by her cheek, "You aren't perfect, no ones perfect. You may have your flaws but your perfect for me. I don't want you or Azure or the baby to leave. What happened to the old Katara? I saw her yesterday when she was taking up for herself and putting people in their place. She was being strong and she was speaking her mind. She was the woman I fell in love with."

"I thought I'd have to change-"

"You don't have to change yourself just to please others." He wraps his arms around her shoulders. "It'll get better, I promise."

"You promise?" She whispers, more tears drip onto his shirt. "Promise me they'll get better."

"I promise, you have my word." He strokes her back. "I swear. I'll always protect you."

**.0.**

"What's all this?" Sokka asks as he enters the meeting room and sees the strangers seated around the table. There are three of them and they're all dressed in navy cloaks with silver lining. On the right side of their cloak is the silver stitched insignia of a waterfall and a full moon. Sokka sits besides Toph and Iroh and looks at the people wearily.

"These," Iroh says in amazement, "These are the legendary Water Sages!" Sokka's mouth drops and his blue eyes bulge.

"Can you believe it? They're really here!" Toph says. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Can't be!" He says squeakily, "They're supposed to be dead after all these years!"

"It's a good thing that you didn't put your life on that theory!" A man stands. He has long white hair that's in a tight braid at the back of his head. His eyes are grey and his skin is tanned. "My name is Hannza."

"I am Ki." The other one says. This is a woman with a greying bob of hair, tanned skin and blue eyes.

"And last but not least, you have the almighty Yiko!" The last one says. He's a short man with wild white hair and a long beard and mustache. "In the flesh!"

"I thought you guys died out years ago!" Sokka questions. "Where were you?"

"Sokka, they come on official business." Iroh places a hand on the boys shoulder. "They've come from the kingdom of-"

"-Where the hell were you old farts when that war was going on? Where were you when Ozai killed the avatar?" Sokka throws his hands up. "What the hell were you all doing? Picking roses and shit?"

"Sokka, you-" Toph stands.

"-No, they could've been helping us!" Sokka throws and accusing finger at the people.

"It was not our destiny." Ki says evenly. "The spirits forbid us to interfere."

"As Ki said." Yiko nods. "We have been on the newly names Island of Water making the preparations for our new Queen."

"But Ozai and his followers took that island over and made an entirely new palace there. How did you...?" Sokka scratches his head.

"We are three advanced water benders. The people have surrendered, they were not Ozai's followers. They were bought there by the act of slavery and against their will. We have already populated the island with people, animals and homes. The kingdom of Life has been reclaimed in the honor of the Water Tribes." Hannza says proudly.

"Okay, what's this about a new queen?" Sokka asks. "Isn't that a water tribe place? Where are you gonna find a Queen to rule here?"

Toph punches his arm and Iroh sighs.

"what?" Sokka rubs his sore arm.

"I'm guessing that you are Hakodas son?" Ki says dryly.

"Yeah, I'm the chief in training!" Sokka puffs his chest out. "How'd you know?"

"You have his wit. We come in seek of your sister; the child that was blessed by La." Ki stands and glances around the room. "Where is she?"

"What do you want with my sister?"

"He certainly is Hakoda's son." Hannza shakes his head.

"Sokka, they want Katara to leave with them." Iroh explains. Sokka whips around at him.

"What? Why?"

"How dumb can one be?" Ki raises a fine eyebrow. "We, and also the ppl of the kingdom, want Katara to become the Queen of the Waters."

**.0.**

Katara stares at her reflection in the water of the ocean. She sighs as she takes in her features. Her painted lips, her tight topknot and expensive jewelry. The long dress she's wearing is bundled under her in a red heap. A sad woman stares back at her. She slaps the water with her hand and destroys the reflection.

"I can't do this," In a fit she snatches her long hair free and allows it to flow around her shoulders. "I won't do this." She says strongly.

She rips the jewelry off of her and tosses it away in the sand. She stands and tears the bottom portion of the dress so that the remaining material stops a bit above her knees. Katara splashes water on her face to cleanse it of all the makeup. When she looks at herself again she's satisfied.

She's happy.

She looks out the large mass of water and she sees freedom. She goes deeper into the water until she's a little more than waist deep. How long as it been since she's bended just for fun? Sure, she's made small ice objects for Azure to play with but that's not using her bending to her full potential. Even when she fought Ozai she hadn't really tapped into her full power. She smooths her hands over the smooth surface of the water. It's cool under her hands and it replies to her touch instantly.

Katara thrusts her arms up to the sky and a pillar of water pushes her up high into the sky. The water spins around her lower in powerful swirls. She slings her left arm out and raises a giant wall of water, surprisingly with a bit of ease. Then she does the right side. The underwater creatures that were caught up in the walls swim around looking curious. It's so exhilarating to be so surrounded by her element. She drops down back into the water while keeping the two walls up and she spreads her arms again. This time she parts the sea completely.

It takes more energy and it's a bit of a struggle seeing as though she's parted it for miles and miles. Katara knows it's almost suicidal, but she lowers her arms and walks along the parted path. The only thing keeping the water from crashing into her is her mental power. One wrong thought and the water will take her over completely. The sand is soft underneath her feet. Once she's on the shore she pulls both bodies of water up from the earth completely. Her hands shake as the weight of the water challenges her. Then, in a swift motion she takes a step foward and pushes the water away. She pushes it a good twenty yards back, by this time her body is trickling with sweat. Katara then backs away a little before she drops her arms completely.

The water comes charging towards her from all sides like a heard of angry mountain panthers. She gets into position and spins, the water swirls around her body before it lifts her back into the air. She bends one ice step at a time to get back on the sand.

"Your bending is quite extraordinary." Someone says. Katara sees Sokka and Iroh standing a few feet away from her with three other people she doesn't recognize. A man steps forward, he has long grey hair and is quite tall.

"About time you quit playing with your magic." Sokka takes an angry bit from his Komodo dragon jerky.

"What are you all...who is this?" She asks the clocked people.

"Pardon my manners," the man bows. "My name is Hannza. These are my companions Ki and Yiko."

"They come from the island of life!" Iroh says. "They are here for you!"

"What do you all want from me?" Katara wrings out her hair.

"Lady Katara," the woman named Ki starts. "We are the Water Sages. We come from the kingdom of life and we have an offer for you."

"What's that?"

"The people of the kingdom would like for you to become their ruling queen, as would we."

Katara's eyebrows rise and her mouth opens a little. "Wait, what?"

"Perhaps we should discuss this in more suitable environment." Iroh suggests.

"Yeah, that walk here made me hungry." Toph rubs her stomach.

"Yeah, me too." Katara agrees. She turns to Sokka. "Get it? Me? Me two, cause I'm pregnant?"

"Not bad!" Sokka praises before the two burst into laughter.

"They are definitely Hakoda's children." Yiko says.

**.0.**

"The palace has been completely remodeled. There are luscious green plants everywhere bearing the most beautiful blue flowers. Our primary colors are white and blue and gold. We already have your staff and acclamations ready for both you and the child. We have our warriors, our supplies and everything else you may need." Ki explains.

"Also, you are indeed a master water bender. You have respect and admirations amongst these nations. Many look up to you, reason being you have been chosen to become Queen." Hannza finishes.

"We have your council, your advisors, everything! The people want you to become their Queen, they love you." Yiko nods.

"What about the money? Don't queens get something?" Sokka boldly asks. Katara nudges him with her elbow. "What? You'll need money!"

"He is right, your funds have already been set. Everything is ready for you."Hannza says evenly. "All you'll have to do is journey with us to the island and have your coronation."

"Why should we believe you? You may be working for the Brothers in Blood for all I know."Zuko frowns.

"They aren't lying."

Zuko turns to Katara. "What? Have you been there?"

"La showed me that vision a while back. I saw me with a forehead crown on my head in a beautiful white gown. The city is beautiful. It has water running through the streets and even a waterfall inside of the palace." She smiles, but she doesn't tell Zuko that he was nowhere in the picture. She doesn't tell him about the baby either. "Is what I described true?"

"It is as true as you and me." Ki smiles softly. "I see you are pleased."

"So you want my pregnant fiancé to leave her and go there to be Queen?" Zuko frowns. "Our wedding is right around the corner."

"Zuko is right. I'm becoming Fire Lady, I'm pregnant right now. There's no way I'm able to become queen." Katara adjusts Azure in her lap. "I can't take your offer."

"If you would not accept our offer at least come and visit the island, the people would love to meet you." Yiko suggests.

"Are you sure? You'd be queen, a highly respected and loved queen." Hannza leans back in his seat.

"I'm sorry, I can't leave. I'm becoming Fire Lady, my duties are hear now." Katara says surely. "I'm sure you'll find someone else."

"There isn't another you in the world, milady." Ki speaks.

"Are you sure? Even so, we shall give you time to think this through. The seat will still be open for you." Yiko grins.

"I'm sure," She looks at Zuko. He isn't too pleased about these people. "I'm not leaving the Fire Nation."

She hopes she's making a wise decision.

**.0.**

"Guess what happened today." Katara says. "I don't know if you know them or not but the Water Sages came to the palace for me. They want me to be their queen in the kingdom of Life. Isn't that crazy? I told them no. I don't know why but for some reason I felt like I should've told them yes."

She frowns when she receives nothing but silence back. "I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm supposed to be in my bed sleep because I have to get up early in the morning. You know Zuko made Sokka his best man? Sokka is pretty excited about that. Toph and Suki are my maids of honor too, but Toph isn't too happy about wearing a dress."

"Azure is getting big. Would you believe me if I told you that it was Azula who taught her a couple of firebending tricks? Yeah, I couldn't believe it at first either. I've been thinking lately. Do you think I would be wrong If I tried to help Azula? She took care of Azure all that time and the way she looks when she talks about her..."

Katara sighs and runs her hand over the cool stone. "I still don't feel like I belong here. Something just doesn't feel right, you know?" A lone tear falls down her cheek and onto the memorial stone.

"I wish you were here. I miss you so much, I need my best friend." The tears flow freely down her face now and she doesn't try to stop them. "I just wish you were here, I want you to come back. Please come back."

A gust of wind knocks her back from the stone. The wind swirls around in a mini tornado at the head of the grave, in the middle of it a blue figure materializes. Her eyes widen and her heart skips beats as the person inside raises their head.

"Aang."

**Read and Review.**

**Question: How do you feel about this fanfic so far?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story title**: Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author**:XxToToXx

**Full summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**A:N Also, i'm working on two other new stories. I will post their first chapters sometime this week. One is called Caged Birds and the other is called I Won't Give Up. Hopefully my readers will be nice and give those two stories lots of love, feedback, and reviews. I'm also running out of plots, but i'm so in love with the Zutara pairing. **

**Eight**

"Aang, is that...really you?" Katara stares in shock. He's wearing his same outfit with his staff in his hand and he's smiling down at her from the monument. He's glowing blue and white, he looks as solid as she is. She wonders if she were to touch him would he disappear?

"I missed you too, Katara." He replies back. In a fit of emotion she charges at him to embrace him, but all she grabs is air. She looks down at her empty hands and then back up at him. He's sad now.

"You can't touch me Katara, you can only see me." His eyes are soft and hurt. "You're not in the spirit world if you're wondering, we're still on earth. I just came to visit you one last time, the high spirits allowed me this."

"But..." Katara's eyes water again. "I want you to stay!"

"I can't stay Katara, I'm not allowed to. I'm dead."

She wipes her eyes on her sleeve and keeps her head down. "It's because of me, you're dead and it's all my fault. I should've called off the attack, I should've taken you away and you would've still been alive now!" She drops down to her knees. "I killed you."

"No! Don't say that, you didn't kill me. Katara, those things were supposed to happen. There was nothing you could do about that. At least now the world is in peace. Katara, there's something I have to tell you. It's-"

"-I don't care about the world!" She shouts. "I care about you! You have to stay!" Her chest heaves and her eyes have trend bloodshot red. Aang looks down at her witj a broken heart.

He kneels in front of her and lays his staff down. "I want to, believe me. I would give anything to stay here with you but I can't do that. But listen to me, I've heard what you've been saying. I still see everything and hear everything. I'm sorry about the people of the Fire Nation, they're still stuck in their ways."

"Yeah, tell me about it." She sniffs.

"You are right."

"Right about what?"

Aang's eyes turn serious. "You're right about what you told me. You and the baby won't be safe here and you have to leave."

"What do you mean? Is it because of the Brothers in Blood?"

"I'm restricted to say certain things. The most I can tell you is to watch the workers in the palace. Right now, you're safe but it won't be for long."

"But Zuko said he'll protect-"

"-He won't be able to protect you from that." Aang sighs. "The Brothers in Blood have been doing experiments on humans to strengthen their bending. A third war is going to come and I don't want you hurt."

"But why? I know that the some people in the nations aren't too happy about Ozai but I didn't think it would be that serious to start a new war. We've barely recovered from the last one."

"Katara, just be careful. Stay out of harms way, please." Aang says sincerely. "It's not your set time to go into the spirit world yet."

"I will."

"Promise me!"

"I promise, Aang." Aang smiles a little before standing. "So, you're getting married tomorrow?"

She nods.

"I got you a gift. It was hard finding anything good in the spirit world, but then I find this person. I know they mean a lot to you." Aang is smiling brightly now. "

"Who are they?"

Another whirl of wind emerges besides Aang. This time it's a a woman with long dark hair. She's dressed in water tribe clothing with a betrothal necklace around her neck. She smiles warmly at Katara, the type of smile only a _mother_ would use.

"Katara," the woman steps closer to her. "My little polar pup, how you've grown."

"M-Mama?"

Kya smiles. The dimples in her cheeks are deep and her eyes twinkle. "Yes baby, it's me."

"She's your wedding gift. I know how much you've missed her, she's really nice too." Aang smiles. "She's became my mom as well in a way, I never knew mine."

"Mama..." Katara takes a step foward, and then another. How long has it been since she's seen her mother? Years! She wishes she could touch her, she wishes she could hug her and cry into her chest like she knows she done before. She wants her pour her heart out to her and tell her every thing. She wishes that Sokka and her father were here, they would love this just as much as she is.

"Thank you so much Aang." She tells him. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Your welcome. Don't worry, you have a bit of time. I'll give you two some privacy to talk. I'm going to go see Kyokka." Aang opens his staff and flies away.

That leaves Katara and Kya alone.

"Well," Kya starts. "Fill me in, what's been going on?"

Katara looks at her, it's like she's looking in a mirror. Where does she start?

"I-I'm getting married tomorrow. Sokka is the best man and he has a son named Kyokka, his girlfriend used a part of your name to name him. He's a water bender too, and dad is back at the South Pole helping the people repair the damages. I'm pregnant too, and...I mean I was pregnant before and it was for Hamu but-"

Her mother laughs. "-slow down now, I've seen everything. I meant what's going on with my baby girl." Kya smiles. "It been so long. I didn't know you were even alive until Aang told me. I was so happy, my baby girl and my boys are still alive."

"The Fire Lady, her name is Ursa, she helped me a lot." Katara says. "I just.." She breaks down again.

"I know baby, I know." Kya gives a sad smile. "Don't cry, I'm always here. I may not be able to be at your wedding in the flesh, and I may not be able to be there when you give birth to your daughter-"

"-my daughter?" Katara asks. "I-I'm having a daughter?"

"Yes Katara, you're having a little baby girl. Don't interrupt now sweety." Kya smiles. Katara smiles too. "I may not be able to be there for the birth of your daughter or your wedding, but I will always be with you and I will always watch over you. I will always protect you and Sokka and Hakoda."

"Sokka should've been here and dad too. But mama, the people in the Fire Nation don't like me too much." Katara says. "It's because..." She stops and shakes her head.

"I know. I've seen everything and I don't blame you for punching them out. Katara, as Aang said earlier. Right now, this isn't the place for you to be. Zuko loves you, this is true but no love would be able to stop what's coming your way. You have a wonderful opportunity laid in front of you by the Water Sages, for the time being baby, maybe you should take that offer."

Katara looks at her mother strangely. "What's going to happen?"

"Katara I really wish I could tell you." Kya shakes her head. "Aang is almost on his way back. Katara..." Kya trails her hand over Katara's cheek and Katara could almost feel the warmth on her skin.

"I miss you, I miss you so much." Katara says with a cracked voice.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be around you." Kya takes a step back. "Remember, don't forget who you are. Okay? Follow your heart, but take your mind with you and please remember that everything isn't as it seems. Things will get worse before they get better. You're a fighter at heart, stay humble. I'm telling you this now because I have a lot of years to make up for and you'll need this soon." She chuckles.

Katara nods. "Okay."

"I'm so proud of you and Sokka. I'm so,so, so proud. Tell your father I said 'icebergs and snow cones.' Tell Sokka that I said he has to stop with the fire whiskey. He's going to bloat up like the retired general, his chief training is coming and he has to stay in shape. You two look out for each other, you're going to need each other more than ever. And Katara?"

"Yes mama?"

"You will make the most beautiful bride ever, and a wonderful mother as well. The next time someone talks about my grandchildren I want you to knock them out, okay dear?"

"Okay mama, I will." Katara chuckles. Aang lands next to them and let's out a breath.

"Kyokka is extremely hyper." Aang says. "I think he saw me, but I'm not too sure. They're looking for you at the palace Katara."

"Don't look like that, your wedding is in a few hours and you don't want your face to get stuck like that." Kya says when she notices her daughter looking crestfallen. "Remember, be true to yourself okay? Never forget who you are."

"I won't forget. I love you, I love you both so much."

"We love you too." Aang says. "See you later Katara." He says sadly.

"Bye baby." Kya smiles.

The two disappear again and Katara is left alone.

This time, she's at peace.

**.0.**

"Milady," a maid says through the door. "Please, your wedding is about to start."

Katara cuts her eyes at the door and remains seated on her bed. Zuko left a few hours ago to go and do groom stuff. Today is her wedding day but she's far from happy. Her father and the rest of the tribes haven't arrived yet. The White Lotus isn't here either, none of the rest of her family is here.

"I'm not doing anything If my father isn't here to give me away." She says stubbornly. "I want my father!"

"Katara!" Now Sokka is here, "open the door."

_"No."_

She's barricaded the door with a humongous block of ice. It would take fire benders quite a while to break through it. She's already in her wedding dress. It's completely red, she isn't surprised. It's long and red with a flowing train. It's strapless with golden embroidery her hair is up in a topknot with golden thingys dangling from it. Her face has some type of foundation on it and her lips are painted red. They've lined her eyes in kohl and dusted golden powder on her eyelids. She was excited when she first woke up because she still had jitters about the night before. Then she asked the maids if her father and the others have arrived yet and they told her no.

She ordered them all to leave and told them she wouldn't be marrying anyone today.

"_Kataraaaaaa!" _Sokka whines. "Dispel your magic water! Dad-"

"I'm not doing anything until my father gets here."

"Come on Katara!"

"No."

"But Kataraaaaa! Is it a crime to want to see my sister before her wedding-"

"-Fine! I'll let you in but no one else." Katara melts the water and holds it in her hand while she opens the door. Sokka steps in and quickly closes the door behind him. He's dressed in his formal water tribe clothing.

"Look at you, looking all Fire Nation and stuff. You look great." Sokka hugs her.

"What's the point of it?" She throws the water into a plant pot and drops onto her bed. "Dad isn't even here. No ones here..." She says lowly and lays back on her bed and covers her head.

"Well, I'm the bearer of good news today!" Sokka says proudly. Katara doesn't ask what he's talking about, she keeps her head covered by her pillow and sighs deeply. She hears the door open and close and she's guesses that her brother has left.

"I heard you've been putting up quite fuss." A deep voice says. Katara removes the pillow to see her father standing there in his finest clothing.

"Papa!" She bolts into him and wraps her arms around his neck. "I thought you weren't coming! I was about to call off the entire wedding."

"What? Do you really think I would miss my baby girls special day?" Her father asks. He rubs her back. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"It was just that you were supposed to be here yesterday and you didn't show..." Katara confesses. "I was getting worried."

"I made the water benders bust their tails to get is here." Hakoda says. He reaches into his tunic and pulls out a long white box with the southern tribes insignia on it. "I bought you a gift too." He hands it to her, and Katara takes it carefully.

When she opens it blue velvet lines the inside. There are eighteen beads lined in a straight line inside the case. They sparkle and shine to perfection. Katara's eyes widen and her breath is taken away.

"These are beads like Sokka and you have..." Her voice trails off.

"Exactly. There are eighteen of them, and the first one means loyalty. My first one was courage, and Sokka got his first bead as as bravery. You have each of the traits of a warrior for every year." Hakoda stokes her pent up hair.

"But I haven't been fighting for that long, I haven't seen that many battles."

"Remember when you were taken away and come to find out you were alive all that time?"

Katara nods.

"For all these years you've been living, that's all the years you've been fighting."

She hugs him again. "Thanks dad, I love it."

"I'm glad you like it."

A knock comes to the door and Iroh comes in. "Oh, you look absolutely beautiful!"

"Thank you, uncle. Look what papa gave me. Aren't they beautiful? They're warrior beads." She shows Iroh her gift.

"Indeed they are! Look at that detail, they're spectacular!"

Katara then turns to her father. She wants to tell him about the happenings of last night. "Dad, last night when I was at-"

"-Milady." They turn to see Madame Fong at the door. She looks at Katara with approval. "It's time, you're father will escort you to the alter now." She gives Katara a bundle of fire Lillie's to hold. "You look absolutely stunning."

Katara tucks her gift away safely in her vanity drawer. "Thank you Madame Fong."

"You're people are waiting on you." Madame Fong says warmly. "They're waiting on their Fire Lady."

"My people? As in the people of the Fire Nation?" Katara is confused. She thought they hated her.

"Yes! Oh, you'll see once you get out there." Madame Fong says as she walks out of the room.

"I'll take my leave too, I hope I still have my seat." Iroh laughs lightly. "When I left I remember seeing Sokka behind Zuko with his boomerang and club drawn."

Hakoda laughs. "That's my boy." He extends his arm for Katara to take. "I still don't think I'm ready to give my little girl away yet, but I know I'd have to one day."

Katara takes his arm. "It doesn't matter how old I am or where I'm at. I'll always be your little girl."

Hakoda smiles at this and the two go on the aisle.

There are what appears to be hundreds of people sitting in white chairs and dressed in their finest clothing. The carpeted aisle is red with the Fire Nation symbol printed in gold. Up ahead she can see Zuko and the prime minister waiting on her. Sokka still has his weapons drawn and is eyeing Zuko very carefully. Zuko has on a fine suit, though she can't really see the details on it. Suki and Toph have on lovely waterfall bridesmaid dresses. Even Toph looks happy today.

Katara looks at the people, they wave and smile at her. They look at her with adoring eyes and they compliment her. Are these the same people who hated her? It can't be. She smiles and waves back. When she looks up at Zuko again her heart skips a beat.

"Are you nervous?" Hakoda asks lightly.

"I'm past nervous. What if I don't make a good wife? What if I don't even make a good Fire Lady?" She asks worriedly. "I don't think I can do this."

"You can fight in a war and lead a rebellion but you're scared to face your husband?" Hakoda chuckles and shakes his head. "That's just how Kya was for her wedding."

"Mom said ice bergs and snow cones. I...I'll explain it all later. What does that mean?"

Hakoda only smiles smally. "We used to go up to the ice bergs and eat our snow cones there when we were small."

Katara takes a deep breath as they bear Zuko. He's smiling at her with his arm ready for her to take. He looks dashing in his royal attire. She focuses on the steps instead so that she can cool down her rising hormones. She's really getting married today, her chest flutters.

Who would've thought?

Hakoda finally hands Katara over to Zuko.

"You break my daughters heart," Hakoda states seriously, "I'm breaking your neck."

"And then I'm breaking everything else." Sokka says as he threatens him with his boomerang and club.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." Zuko smiles down at Katara and takes her the rest of the way to the alter. Hakoda goes and takes his assigned seat nex to Iroh, whose bawling already.

"Hey." He says.

"Who me? Oh, ummm...hey." Katara fidgets nervously next to him.

"You look beautiful."

"You too, I mean-"

"-Calm down. You're more nervous than I am." Zuko laughs. "You'll be fine, just repeat what he says and agree to it."

The minister is draped in long white robes and a tall hat. He watches katara and then Zuko as they stand facing each other.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of not only two nations, but two hearts and two souls. Fire Lord Zuko, do you take Katara, princess of the southern water tribe to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I, Fire Lord Zuko take Katara, princess of the southern water tribe to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, til death do you part."

"To have and to hold, til death do us part." Zuko repeats.

The minister then turns to Katara. "Princess Katara of the southern water tribe, do you take Fire Lord Zuko to be your lawfully wedded husband, and promise to perform all duties associated with being Fire Lady?"

"I, Princess Katara take Fire Lord Zuko to be my lawfully wedded husband and I promise to perform all duties associated with becoming Fire Lady."

The minister looks pleased and he then turns to Zuko. "Present to your a wife a token of your love and a symbol of your marriage."

A proud huff is heard behind them and Sokka steps forward holding a white pillow with something on top. He grins at Katara before watching Zuko with serious eyes. When Sokka removes the white covering Katara sees that it's a betrothal necklace. It has a royal blue band with a shining gold pendant. It has a flame carved at the top of it and three waves at the bottom.

It's beautiful, so beautiful it takes her breath away. Zuko clips it around her neck and smooths his hands over her shoulder before stepping back. Katara touches the pendant, it's solid gold.

"With all the power of Agni invested in me, I now pronounce you Fire Lord and and Fire Lady, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

And Zuko does, Katara's arms wrap around his neck.

The crowd cheers and applauds.

**.0.**

"Such a beautiful bride you are." Ty says as she hugs Katara lightly. "I'm so sorry about what happened, I didn't know."

"It alright. Honestly, but what are you going to do now?" Katara asks her. "You can stay here if you want to."

Ty shakes her head sadly. The rest of the women chatter their own conversations. Song is playing with kyokka and lady Ghzan is sipping her tea calmly.

"I think I'm going to go back home to Ba Sing Se. It's been so long since I've seen my family"

"That's good. Family is important." Katara nods.

"Speaking of family," Lady Ghazan, "how are the babies doing?"

"Well, Azure is starting to get rather hyperactive. She's learning really good with her numbers and alphabets. She's with Suki right now." Katara says happily, "as for the little one in my stomach, she loves to eat."

Song's eyebrows rise, "She?"

"You're having a girl? How do you know?" Lady Ghazan asks.

"Well, that's what I'm saying it is." The Fire Lady says in a nervous laugh. "I'm only two months, there's no way I'd know something like that..."

"You're so lucky!" Ty says. "I wish I had babies."

"Don't rush it, your time will come. I didn't have my first child until I was twenty five." Lady Ghazan says.

Katara takes Kyokka into her arms and excuses herself. She cradles him to her chest as she walks through the people. She smiles and nods at them as they greet her. She takes a seat at the table with her family. Toph and Sokka are going head to head with sake shots. Suki is feeding Azure pork bits, the child jumps up and down in Suki's lap when she sees Katara.

"Dad, this is Kyokka." Katara holds the baby up for him to see. "Isn't he cute?"

"Why, would you look at this?" Hakoda says as he takes his grandson. "He looks exactly like Sokka when he was a pup. Kyokka, that's a great name."

"Sokka already has him trying to pick up weapons." Suki sighs. "Though he does prefer the sword."

"Hey, kuokka's gonna be the best warrior of all time! Just like his dad." Sokka pounds his chest.

"I haven't held you all night. What have you been up to?" Katara coos to Azure. Azure takes with a fit of giggles as shes picked up.

"Let's go mingle and play nice-nice." Katara places her on her shoulder and strolls through the room greeting her guests. She doesn't see Zuko anywhere, but she guesses that he stepped out for a moment seeing as that Iroh is gone too. She doesn't worry about it too much, instead she enjoys her wedding reception. The Grand Lotus are there as well, having the time of their lives. Even Jeong Jeong has cracked a smile or two. She dances with her father, and then a half drunken Sokka, then Iroh and then her father again. She peeps around her fathers broad shoulder to see her uncle Bato and more warriors mingling with the fire nation women.

Everyone is so happy.

"Look Sokka...Sokka pay attention!" Katara shakes her brothers shoulder, she's trying to show him the gift from their father. Toph laughs.

"Toph you're not even old enough to drink!" Suki scolds. "Who keeps giving you this stuff?"

"I don't know." The earth bender laughs. Katara sighs and sweeps her free and freshly beaded hair behind her ears.

"Oh! Oh!" Sokka slurs as he tosses Katara's hair around. "When dih' you get these 'Tara?"

"Papa gave them to me earlier. That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past hour!"

"Oh." Sokka laughs. He stands up with a whiskey bottle in each hand. "Hey everyone! My lil' sister has eighteen warrior beads!"

"Sokka sit down!" Suki tugs at his shirt.

Toph continues to laugh hysterically and Katara manages to sneak away to the balcony without being stopped. She inhales the fresh night air and looks up at the sky.

"Mom, Aang? Did you see?" She asks herself. Her shoulders slump after a minute, and she thinks she crazy for talking to the wind. Then a smooth breeze wraps around her and flutters her hair. She smiles, knowing that that's her sign. She wonders what danger could be approaching her, they didn't say exactly. Whoever the Brothers in Blood are they need to be stopped before anything gets worse.

"Hiding away from your own wedding party?"

A young man no older than her steps out ink the balcony. He has ink black hair a hazel eyes. To her he doesn't seem too much Fire Nation because his skin is a few shades lighter than hers. He's tall with broad shoulders and a lean body that's dressed in what appears to be royal clothing.

"Pardon me milady," he bows, "My name is Hiten. I'm from the Western colonies."

"I'm Katara, ummm...I'm the Fire Lady." It feels strange to say. Hiten laughs lightly.

"It'll take some time to get used to saying that." He moves to stand besides her. "You make a beautiful bride, if it's not too bold to say."

"Oh, it's fine. It's just us here, and thanks. Im not used to wearing clothes like this." She smoothed down her dress. "Are you an ambassador?"

"Not quite, although that position sounds a lot easier. I'm the prince of Azthet."

"You're the prince of Azthet? I've been to Azthet before, I'm friends with the King." Katara smiles. "Although I never knew he had son. You favor him."

"Well your majesty, I'm the prince in the flesh. Though many tell me that I favor my mother. She was from the northern water tribe. I've been away for quite some time now on expeditions." Hiten adjusts his tunic.

"That's amazing," Katara tells him. "I hope you're enjoying the party so far."

"It's great actually. Unfortunately I'm not much of a drinker, but the winter whiskey that was being passed around looks quite delicious."

"It is."

Hiten arches an eyebrow.

"I mean I've had it before I was pregnant. I may be a bit crazy, but I know not to drink while with with child."

"You don't show at all, you're quite lucky. How far along are you?"

"Two months and some days." Katara sighs. "I'm kind of nervous and scared."

"You're that way because of the pain that comes with child birth?"

"Yes! It's exactly that!"

"It's worth the pain. Child birth is beautiful, minus all the blood and screaming."

"Do you have any children Hiten?"

"Not as of this moment. I hope to have two or three in the future."

"That's nice. I have one, her name is Azure. She's my adopted daughter."

The two look back as a loud crash reaches their ears. Sokka has fallen over a table along with his drunken buddies Toph, Bato, and Iroh. Cheers break out when Sokka clumsily stands up triumphantly.

"I suppose that's your brother?"

"How'd you tell?" She says dryly.

"Similar appearances. You two look just alike."

"Yeah..." Katara trails off as she leans on the railing. "How long will you be staying in the Fire Nation?"

"Until everything gets smoothed over with Azthet and the Fire Nation. I'm thinking maybe a couple of months. If it may not be too bold, I would request the Fire Lady's company for a cup of tea sometime." He says gently. Katara notes that he's very polite, what prince wouldn't be? Though Zuko was very rude around the edges when she met him.

"Of course." Katara agrees. "We don't leave for our honeymoon until the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow morning I'm getting signed in and getting all that other Fire Lady stuff out of the way. I should be free around noontime-"

"Katara." Zuko steps swiftly onto the balcony and eyes Hiten wearily.

"Fire lord." Hiten bows in respect.

Katara takes Zuko's arm. "Zuko, this is Hiten. He's the-"

"-The prince of Azthet, I know." He says rarely dryly. "It's about time we got back to the party." Katara frowns at the storm in his eyes, but nods.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Prince Hiten." Katara smiles softly at him.

"As it was you, your majesty." The prince replies. As the couple walks out Katara can feel Hiten's eyes on her bare backside, Zuko's grasp tightens around her waist.

**Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Story Title**: Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author**:XxToToXx

**Full Summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Nine**

"This is entirely too much for me." Katara says after she looks over the amount of money she'll be receiving as Fire Lady. "Really, I don't need this much."

"It's the standard rate for all Fire Lady's, Lady Ursa had the exact same amount. Now if you would be so kind as to sign these documents swearing your loyalty to the Fire Nation." Tai Fong slides a thick sheet of parchment for her to sign. Katara signs it, then another document stating to adhere to all Fire Lady duties.

Katara feels as though she's signed fifty different papers. Her hand is cramped from all the writing by the time she's done. Surprisingly Tai Fong doesn't hassle her anymore. He doesn't have any snide comments or rude gestures whatsoever.

She finds her father with kyokka and Azure out in the courtyard. Azure runs Round following butterflies and Kyokka is hoisted on Hakoda's shoulder.

She strides over. "Are you three having fun?"

"Mama!" Azure runs to her mothers open arms.

"When you said that Azure was very hyper I thought you were just exaggerating." Hakoda sighs. "Kyokka has been here watching the clouds while she runs up the walls."

"She just has a lot of pent up energy I guess." Katara sits down on the bench next I Hakoda. "Remember when you were walking me down the aisle and I told you about snow cones and ice bergs?"

Hakoda nods. Katara tells him about the happenings of that night and by the time she's finished he's stunned, but he believes her.

"Have you told Sokka?"

"Not yet, he's still recovering from his hangover." Katara sighs. "We're having another wedding, this ones going to be at the South Pole so that we can be wed in my customs as well."

"That's great! Although, it may be a bit complicated for Zuko. A man becoming a

woman's wife in the tribes is pretty difficult. He'll have to prove to the tribe, Sokka and me that he'll be able to protect you and your children. He has to prove his manhood. Things are done entirely different in the tribes." Hakoda tells her.

"Was it hard for you and mom?"

"Katara, I nearly killed myself for your mother."

"I miss home. I wasn't even there long enough to reconnect." She fiddles with her mothers betrothal necklace that's around Azure's neck.

"You have a lot of catching up to do. Now, what's this I hear about you roughing up the people of the court?"

Katara blushes. "It's a long story, I didn't mean to."

"That's fine, as long as you don't forget who you are." Hakoda says with a smile. The two stay out in the courtyard up until noon. The South Pole is recovering very nicely, and the relationship between the Fire Nation and the water tribe is still a bit hazy but it's slowly making progress.

"Are you sure?" Hakoda questions. "Maybe it would be best if you have your second wedding first before you two go on your honeymoon. It would be no trouble at all. We can take Azure with us to the South, and when you come back from the Island you can come straight home."

Katara and Zuko leave for their honeymoon in the morning. Her father, Suki and Sokka are leaving for the South Pole a day later. Toph is going back to the Earth Kingdom and Iroh is staying in the Fire Nation, she thinks.

"Yeah, that would make sense. I'm sure Zuko would agree to that. She's never seen the snow before. You know what's crazy?"

"Tell me."

"The Water Sages came to the palace, they want me to be their queen of the new kingdom, you know the one Ozai did?"

Hakoda nods. "That's wonderful!"

"That's where Zuko and I are going. I want to see the island, it wouldn't hurt to check it out." Katara sighs in longing. "I bet it's even more beautiful in person."

"You turned them down didn't you?"

"I had to, I'm already pregnant and married. I'm the Fire Lady now."

"Well, that's true."

Ty approaches her with two red towels on her arm. She bows deeply to Hakoda and Katara.

"There's no need to bow to me, I'm not king." Hakoda chuckles.

"You're the chieftain are you not? You hold a highly respected seat as leader of your people, I'm my eyes you deserve to be addressed accordingly."

Ty is very respectful and sincere. Katara does not know how she ended up with that monster she married.

"I see my daughter has great taste in friends." Hakoda turns to Katara, "I'll go and put this little one in his crib and check on your brother and uncle."

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner."

"Hey, are you going to the spa?" Katara asks when after Hakoda walks away with Kyokka.

"Yes, do you mind joining me? The rest of the women are there too."

"Okay, I haven't been yet." Katara stands and the two walk to the royal spa. "How have you been doing since...you know?"

"I've been managing. I've been keeping in my room to avoid everyone but I knew I couldn't hide forever. It's bad enough the women already don't care for me too much." A sad smile makes it's way to Ty's face. Katara can't help but feel bad for the girl, she was in her shoes once. Hell, she's still in her shoes!

"It'll get better, not everyone here is mean Ty. Song is nice, I like her."

"The Lady is nice, she's like a mentor to me. She's been a friend since day one." Ty smiles.

They run into Toph on the way to the royal spa.

"Toph, come to the spa with us. It'll be fun." Katara takes her hand.

Ty nods. "We'll soak in the hot tubs and get manicured and pedicures. We'll get our hair washed and facials too. Doesn't that sound fun? You like getting massages don't you?"

"Oh, spirits no. That's too girly for me, no thanks." Toph pulls her hand away. "I'll find you later sugar queen, after you and princess primp finish beautifying." Toph then walks off.

"Is she always like that?" Ty asks as they continue walking.

"No, today must be a good day for her." Katara shrugs.

Once in the royal spa they strip their clothing and wrap in the two piece burgundy bindings. Katara pulls Azure's long hair back and ties it in a braid. Katara's own hair is free from it's partial topknot and her crown is covered up in her clothing.

The room of hot tubs is huge with red and gold walls. There's lush greenery and exotic looking floral plants with big stones surrounding individual rubs of steaming water, they also have neck pillows to lay back on. The floors are wooden and are polished to perfection. Lady Ghazan, Song, Myoko, and Habani, she's a nobles wife. So far she's been nothing but kind.

"Fire Lady! Nice of you to join us, I was just asking Song if you were coming." Lady Ghazan smiles up at Katara from the hot tub. "Hello Ty, how are you to today?"

"I'm fine, thank you milady. And yourself?" Ty responds as she slips down into the tub next to the woman's right. Katara eases into her own tub, then easily places Azure on her lap. The child's face turns bright red and her eyes twinkle at the warmth. Song moves from her tub and gets into the one across from Ty and Katara. Myoko watches her with curiosity.

"I hope that our hot tubs are up to your satisfaction." Katara says.

"Of course, they're wonderful. I'm trying to loosen up these old bones." Lady Ghazan says. "This water is so relaxing."

"Come here pretty baby," Song outstretches her arms and beckons for Azure. Katara helps her along the water and hands her to Song. She doesn't mind the woman being kind of attached to Azure. In a way it's helping her because Song has lost a child before when she was younger. The brightness in her eyes when she holds Azure is priceless.

"Fire Lady, if it's not too bold to ask this question." Habani asks meekly.

"You can just call me Katara when it's just us, I don't mind your question."

Myoko rolls her eyes as she sips her sake.

"I was just thinking about the visitors you had at the palace. Is it true they're the water sages?"

"Habani!" Myoko scolds. "That's far too bold, requesting the Fire lady's personal affairs. I'm sure she loves to keep her secrets."

"Myoko..." Song warns lowly.

"What woman doesn't have her secrets? I'm sure the lady has plenty." Myoko says. Ty sighs and Habani sinks deeper into the water.

Katara senses the sarcasm in the woman's tone but she brushes her off. "It's true. They are the Water Sages, they came with the request for me to be queen of the new Kingdom of Life, the island of water. You know? The one Ozai started?"

Myoko does a double take, Katara said that just for her.

"What a wonderful opportunity!" Ty claps her hands together.

"Indeed, I heard that place is beautiful." Song nods.

"You? The queen of a newly generated island?" Myoko laughs. "I see anyone can rule a nation these days, such confused times we live in."

Lady Ghazan frowns deeply. "How disrespectful! You shame your husband!"

"You want to talk about disrespect? Disrespect is when you sit a water bending barbarian on a throne of fire. Disrespect is when you praise the little girl who sold her soul to a demon just to get some spiritual power to kill our beloved Fire Lord!" She slams the sake bottle down on the floor. "I don't shame my husband, if anything I make my husband even more respected then he already is. I am Fire Nation through and through, fire runs through my veins. I wasn't traded amongst strange men in the earth kingdom. My husband isn't an adulterer, he's faithful to me unlike some of them." She throws the last part at Katara who sits calmly in her tub.

"Myoko, I'm warning you. Leave Katara alone, you're taking things past their boundaries!" Ty shouts. "Your drunken behavior will cost you your life!"

"You will never amount up to the woman that Ursa was, even though she was only a lowly imitation of a woman. Although, you're still a ghostly shell of a deity that threw you away like every other man. One day Zuko will see, hopefully this nation isn't destroyed by then and over populated with half breed bastards." She whips her head at Ty. "Your husband slept with her and you laugh and smile with her as if everything's alright."

Everyone is silent, even the servants have frozen in their motions. Ty's face falls. Katara looks on, the boldness of this old woman!

"Either your weak sake has clouded your mind or you're just stupid." Katara says slowly. "You dare come into my palace and disrespect me so openly and boldly? Not only me you've spoken badly of but the late Fire Lady as well, which is Zuko's mother, and have also insulted our unborn child."

The other woman's chest heaves up and down and her eyes are narrowed but she says nothing.

"Yet what else can you say about me besides the happenings of my past? You seem to forget that it's me who now sits on the throne besides the Fire Lord. Just like you seem to have forgotten not to talk bad about a woman's child, but not to mention..."

The water in the tubs raises into the air, the plants in the room wither and go limp when Katara pulls the water from them and groups it with the giant bubble of water in the air. Katara drops her hands and leans back against the tub. The water stays in it's place, Azure claps her hands at the sight.

"You've forgotten that I'm not only a master water bender but a master blood bender as well, not to mention that it was I who did in fact send your pathetic excuse for a Fire Lord to his awaiting death." The water separates and turns to ice daggers that are aimed directly at Myoko. "You have some nerve, Myoko, to slander my families name."

Although, the daggers stay in place a second before they go flying at Myoko. Gasps echo throughout the room. Instead of piercing the woman's chest the stop mere centimeters away from her before melting and collapsing over her. Myoko lays stunned in her tub, Song has a satisfied smile while Lady Ghazan looks the other way.

"I won't tolerate any disrespect in my palace, my husband will be hearing about this. Myoko, I would hate to make out a demonstration." Katara says. From the look on the other woman's face she's got her point across.

**.0.**

"Not only did she disrespect my wife in the company of the other women but she also threw around words of my deceased mother." Zuko's eyes narrow and he looks up at Myoko whose sitting proudly besides her husband. "As you should know my Lady, my unborn child, Azure and also my mother indeed means the world and then some to me." The fires on the wall rise in height, a sign of the Fire Lords agitation. "Therefore your wife is no longer welcomed at my palace."

"I understand, she'll never step foot on this land again." Myoko's husband says solemnly. "Again, you have my sincerest apologies." He stands and pulls his wife up with him. Katara looks on while trying to hide the smugness from her face. The man practically drags his wide out of the room.

"That went well." Katara says as she stands and stretches. "Well, we're going to go eat."

"Not so fast." Zuko stops her in mid step.

"What is it?"

Zuko approaches her, "About what Azula-"

"Katara!" Sokka comes bombarding into the office, he's sweaty and panicked.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"It's Azure!" Sokka says. "She's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?!"

"She's nowhere in the palace," Toph rushes in, "She's nowhere, not even in the city! I can't detect her!"

Katara's face then pales and her heart stops.

**.0.**

**Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Story Title**: Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author:**XxToToXx

**Full summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Ten**

"What do you mean she's missing?" Katara asks worriedly as she, Sokka, and Toph scour the halls. Zuko has gone to the other wings of the palace with a group of guards. "How could you let her out of your sight!"

"Well hello! I'm blind, how many times do I have to tell you people that?" Toph retorts.

"She didn't get out of our sight. One minute she was there in the garden and the next she just disappeared into thin air!" Sokka says.

"Milady!" The three spin around to the end of the hall. Hiten stands there and next to him is Azure with a stuffed animal in her hand. Katara rushes over and scoops her up in her arms.

"What were you doing with her?" Sokka asks, boomerang in hand.

"She was outside the palace walls wandering around by herself. No guards were posted at that moment so I bought her back here." Hiten says. "I've returned her back to her mother."

"That's why Toph couldn't feel her in the palace." Katara sighs.

"He's telling the truth." Toph states, still Sokka looks a bit unsurely. He looks at Katara as she puts Azure on her shoulder and holds her securely.

"I guess..." Sokka puts his boomerang back in the holster. "As long as she's back safe."

"You have my sincerest apologies, for I had not known the girl was missing until I reentered the palace. If I would have know that-" Hiten turns to Katara.

"It's alright. She's back safe to me, that's all that matters. Thank you, Hiten." She adjusts Azure on her shoulder. "I'm glad you found her before someone else did."

"I'll go and find Zuko, tell him to call off that search." Sokka says. "Thanks Jetin."

"It's Hiten." Hiten raises a brow.

"Yeah, okay." Sokka walks off.

Toph stays, "Your hearts beating pretty fast." Toph says, a slick smile forming on her lips.

"How can you tell?" Hiten asks her.

"She can sense heartbeats through her feet. I know it's a bit weird but it's cool and useful." Katara shrugs.

"Yeah, uh huh." Toph waves her off. "I got my eyes on you pretty boy. Since the kids back I'm gonna go finish packing."

"Did you give her this?" Katara gestures towards the stuffed animal. "She has slot of toys but I've never seen this one."

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't me. She had that in her hand when I found her." Hiten states. As they walk Katara examines the animal. It's not one that she's ever seen before.

"That's a sabertooth mountain boar. They've only been seen in the southeastern parts of the Fire Nation. They're quite aggressive but lazy all the same. Though I prefer them to stay far away from the city." Hiten tells her.

"I've never seen one." Katara admits. "Now that I think about it I don't ever wanna see one."

"Yes, they are quite hideous." Hiten hauled at the foyer. "I'm supposing you should finish packing for your honeymoon?"

"Oh, yeah. I've still a got ways to go. The maids have offered to help but I'm still able bodied." Katara shrugs.

"Of course you are." Hiten nods. "Perhaps later you will be able to discuss the affairs of Azthet over a jasmine?"

"Of course."

Hiten nods and leaves to his right. Katara watches him.

"He's very polite and professional isn't he?" Katara asks Azure. The child only toys with her toy.

Now she's in her room packing her clothing for their trip to the New Kingdom. She's decided that Azure will be coming with them. She won't take any chances anymore, she doesn't want a third incident. She can't wait to get there and show Azure the inpalace waterfalls and the oasis that the Water Sages has told her so much about. It'll be amazing to be surrounded by her element twenty four seven.

"Azure, Ki says that the palace is entirely white and gold." Katara says happily as she folds her dresses and stuffs them in her bag. "There's a waterfall inside the palace. Lush green vines are twirled all around the pillars at the front and there's this huge fountain in the middle of the foyer. Then the balcony of the palace overlooks the entire city. The whole place has water running everywhere, isn't that great?"

Azure looks at her strangely.

"It's surrounded by trees and exotic plants, all kinda of pretty flowers. You'll have so many headbands." Katara smiles. They showed her a picture that of the kingdom. It's very beautiful and Katara fell in love with it right away. The palace is very open with verandas that are close to the skies and breezeways that are lined with water. It has pure white pillars that line the entrance with a series of white steps that lead on down into the courtyard. In the courtyard there's a large open space. Katara guesses that's where the people can come. Inside the palace in the foyer there's a large fountain, the staircases are white with golden railings and the the floors are polished and shined to perfection. Water flows all through the palace. On the ceiling there's a beautiful painting of the moon and ocean spirits. Then there's the balcony of what Katara guesses is a lounging area, she remembers the vision that La showed her. That's the exact same spot where she stood that hold the child up for the people to see. She also remembers the golden gates that secure the palace completely, and the guards that guard it securely. All in all the palace and the kingdom are beautiful. It looks like something out of a fantasy world.

"You seem to know an awful lot about that place." Zuko says as he lays on the bed flinging a small flame from one hand to the other. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you've been there before."

Katara purses her lips as she zips her bag. She doesn't tell Zuko about her experience with Aang and her mother. She's doesn't tell him that she isn't sure if she's still connected to La or not. She feels that it's just something she doesn't want to share with him as of yet.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I would say that you're just jealous."

"Jealous?" Zuko scoffs. "Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that their palace is cooler than yours."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever. Are you done packing?" He asks.

"I never started."

"What do you mean? We leave in the morning!"

"The maids can do it Katara that's what they're here for."

"You can still do some things yourself." She places her hands on her hips. "Your impossible."

"Alright." Zuko pulls himself up. "I'll start." Katara watches as he goes to his closet and pulls out a random arm full of clothes.

"What's all this?" She picks through the clothes. "Why didn't you go shopping? You'll stick out like a sore thumb!"

"These are my best clothes!"

"They'll look like scraps in the kingdom!" She gathers them in her arms and throws them back in the closet.

"What? Katara..." Zuko sighs. "Just calm down."

"I am calm, I'm not the one who needs to go shopping."

"Maybe they'll be hospitable enough to have clothing there for us."

"You're right. Now, what did you have to tell me about Azula?" She sits beside him on the bed.

"Yao is Azure's real father."

Katara blinks. "Wait what?"

"I said Yao is Azure's real father." Zuko lays back on the bed. "I took the chance of bringing Azure to meet the prisoner one day, the description he gave of Yoi matches Azure's features. On top of that, he wasn't lying."

"So what now?" She asks. "Do we..."

Zuko looks at her. "We take every precaution that we can. I won't let us get separated again. Katara looks on at him, she tries to ignore the flinch in his heartbeat when he makes this statement.

.0.

"See, I told you it would be beautiful!" Katara tells Zuko as she runs with azure in her arms throughout the open palace. It's just as she described, very open with lush tropical plants and flowers and water running throughout the entire city and palace. It's every water benders dream. Zuko tries not to scowl as he watches the servants take their belongings and brings them up the swirling twin staircases. The women servants here wear long white one shoulder dresses that stop at their knees and they have a thick blue band on their right arms and their hair varies in styles. Zuko notices that most of them have tanned skin but varying colored eyes. They seem innocent enough, though they don't seem too please about Zuko being there. They welcomed Katara and Azure with big smiles and applauds. The citizens wanted badly to touch her and hug her but the guards, her guards to be exact, wasn't tolerating it.

The journey to the Kingdom of life was definitely a rough one. It rained most of the time, Azure and Jiinka both took with colds, Zuko was seasick the entire time and Katara was anxious to reach the kingdom. As soon as the stepped off the boat people were lined up to greet her with gifts and blessings, her guards guided them through the city to the palace, which was exactly how Katara described.

Zuko grabs hold of her hand when she comes back into the flawless foyer. "Can you keep still for a minute?"

"What's with you?" She asks. She let's Azure go over to the large fountain and play in the water.

"I'm trying to go and check this place out for traps and-"

"- Traps?" She asks in amusement as she raises an eyebrow. "You mean booby traps, secret passageways and tunnels? Things like that? I already know where they are."

"What? How?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She kisses his nose. "We're fine here."

"The Lady is completely safe here, Fire Lord. We have established the finest naval army, the finest water benders this world has to offer." Ki says as she descends down the stairs with Yiko.

"Both the city and the royal palace are heavily guarded at all times. No one leaves and no one gets in without being thoroughly examined." Yiko adds, taking a bite of his meat.

Zuko scoffs. "Perhaps you would like a tour of our brave team, Firelord? I was just going that way myself. Watching the new recruits train and all, reminds me of my younger days."

"You should go." Katara pushes. "It would be fun, it could take your mind off of all that paranoia."

He gives her a look that clearly says he doesn't want to go with the man. "I don't think-"

"-Nonsense!" Yiko bombards down the stares and takes hold of Zuko's arm. "It'll be fun, you really wanna go with the ladies? All they'll be talking about is silk and hairpins for hours!"

Zuko sighs but allows Yiko to take him away. He gives Katara one last look before he exits the large golden doors.

"It's so beautiful here, and it's cool despite the sun." Katara smiles as she walks around their bedroom. They have three rooms, a bedroom, an open veranda which she considers to be a lounging area, and a living room. Everything here is blue, black and gold, the pure blue running waters give everything a nice touch. The walls and floors are polish white though. She's completely surrounded by her element at every turn, she loves it. Plus the bed is so big and comfortable, much softer than her bed in the Fire Nation.

"Lady Katara, this is Arae. She's going to be your handmaiden during your stay here, hopefully during your reign as well." Ki says officially.

Arae is a small little thing, even shorter than Katara. She has dark skin and blue eyes with black hair that's in a neat braided bun at the top of her head. She looks fairly young like she's no older than fifteen. Though she doesn't really mind the girl as she stands in front of the full length mirror to adjust her outfit that Ki had her put on. It's a long and white dress that has long wide slits up the side. The slits go higher than her middle thigh, almost to her disliking. It's a halter top and it fits tightly around her breasts white the middle portion captures her slim waist and curvature of her hips. There are golden rings around her arms and a thick golden necklace is around her neck. She let's her long hair hang loose behind her shoulders and the long golden earrings in her ear shine and glitter.

"I like this." She says as she smooths her hands over the gown, "It's different but it's much more comfortable than my clothes in the Fire Nation. Are all the clothes here like this?"

"All of yours are, we took the liberty to have you a full wardrobe made. The clothing is very feminine, thats the clothing that the goddess wear in the spirit world. I know it's a tad revealing but it does get awful hot here sometimes." Ki says. Katara turns to her and the old woman smiles.

"You look absolutely beautiful, doesn't she Arae?"

"Indeed she does." Arae replies. Her head is kept down.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I'll leave you to get settled in a bit. If you need anything you have an entire staff at your disposal. I'll be in the courtyard with Hannza." Ki bows before sifting out of the room, her long blue and grey gowns swirl around her. This leaves Katara, Azure, and Arae alone.

"So," Katara starts. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen your grace." Arae almost mumbles.

"Well, I'm not your Queen so you don't have to refer to me as that. Stand up." Katara says. "You don't have to bow like that."

Arae raises her head in surprise and stands. She straightens out her servants clothing and eyes Azure whose hanging on Katara's hip but she says nothing. Katara frowns, she's been through this same thing with Ling.

"Arae, you're my handmaiden while I'm here right?"

"Yes your- I mean, yes mam."

"The main thing I want you to do for me is not be afraid to speak or ask me anything."

Arae looks at her strangely before nodding her head.

"Now, would you mind showing us around?"

"Of course." Arae bows and leads the two out into the courtyard. She doesn't say much. She only speaks when she's explaining something that Katara should know. The workers of the palace immediately stop and bow, they compliment her and some even give her flowers. They're very respectful and generous.

When they're at the gates that seclude the palace from the rest of the city Katara notices that the guards don't wear helmets. They only wear black pants and boots with blue and black tunics that hold the kingdoms insignia. Blue water skins are slung over their shoulders, but two streams of water run along the pathway from the palace to the gates and gives them an endless supply.

"Your majesty." They greet in unison as they bow. Azure blows spit bubbles at them, but the men only smile kindly at her.

"The city is still being added onto but the people have everything that they need. They have stores, restaurants, playing areas and everything else they need." Arae tells her. "They've been expecting you. When they found out you'd be coming here after your wedding they got so excited."

"But why? I don't see why they care so much, they don't even know me really." Katara gives small waves to the people, they're all different nationalities but they are most from the tribes. Small children give her blue and white speckled flowers and other little nicknacks. A small crowd forms, Zuko wouldn't like the fact that she went out without an escort or team of master benders but she doesn't get a single bad vibe from these people.

"Are you staying empress?" A small boy asks. "Will you stay here with us?"

"I'm going to stay a little while, it's only a week." She crouches in front of him. "It's still a long time."

"Why can't you stay?" His face falls. It looks like he's about to cry any minute now. His mouse brown hair is messy and his green eyes have turned watery. How can she explain it to a child?

"Well, I'm already queen at the Fire Nation." She says softly.

Then he cries.

Katara looks up at Arae and she lightly shrugs. Katara sighs, she hates it when children cry.

"Are you a water bender? I am." She pulls a thin stream of water from the miniature waterfall and forms it into a ball. "Look."

His eyes widen and then he smiles, he's missing one tooth at the front of his mouth. She freezes it into the shape of a star and hands it to him. "You keep this, and I can promise you by the time it melts I'll be back. Alright?"

"Really?" He takes the star into his little hands. "I can have it?"

"Of course you can have it. I'll even make you another one later on." She smiles.

"Wow! Thanks!" The boy jumps and wraps his arm around her neck. The crowd gasps, but Katara doesn't know why. Still, she hugs the boy back despite the people surprise. When she releases him he runs off to show his mother his gift.

As she mingles with the citizens Katara can't help but feel like she's at home.

**Read and review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Story Title**: Rise from Ashes: The New Queen

**Author**:XxToToXx

**Full summary:**

**(A:N) I made a mistake in this installment. In the lost princess YAO's name is really YOI, so I'm sorry about that. His mane is really Yao. I'll go back and fix that later on**.

**Eleven **

"It appears that Azula had her bending all along. When she broke out it was like she never lost it, I've never seen anything like that before. No one could stop her, I just don't know how to explain it." The head guard says. "We've searched everywhere, we haven't found her. She's nowhere in the Fire Nation."

Zuko says nothing as he processes this information. When he went to her cell the entire room was completely scorched with burn marks. The bars were completely melted and all she left behind was a little note that said she'll do the job herself. Zuko doesn't know what she's talking about, but what he does know is that she isn't in her right mind. There's no telling what Azula could be planning, she's still a serious threat whether she's in prison or not.

"Dismissed." He sends the guard about his way. A few seconds later Mai walks in. Zuko hasn't seen the woman since that night at the garden when she spilled her guts about the fire sages. He wishes that Ty Lee were here, she'd help as much as she can without wanting anything in return.

"You called for me Fire Lord? Is there something the matter?" She asks innocently. Zuko can see right through it.

"Where is Azula?"

"I don't know, I thought she was in her cell."Mai states plainly. "You know? The one you locked her away in?"

"Don't play stupid with me, I know you know where she is. You two are best friends, she had to tell you something."

"And if she did?"

"Then that means you're supposed to tell me. A prisoner just break out of jail, Mai. Now it'll look like you're helping her."

"And if I am?"

"Dammit Mai!" Zuko slams his fists down on his desk. "If you know something just tell me!"

"Why would I help you?" She questions with an air of boredom. "I highly doubt that she's after you anyway. You're the least of her worries right now."

"Then what are her worries?"

"I know it's not you or your pregnant water bending wife." She turns on her heel. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have more important things to tend to than your little search for your sister." She walks out after that.

Zuko gets up and slams the door behind her. Zuko knows that she knows something. She just doesn't want to tell him. Knowing Azula she's probably been planning this for months, she waited until he left the nation to pull this act. Always two steps ahead of him and he's always three steps behind. He looks out the window to where his wife is crossing the courtyard with that ambassador from Azthet. He frowns, he feels the man is trying to ween his way into their marriage and get cozy with his wife. Zuko isn't stupid and he knows when a man wants a woman. That ambassador is too generous, too polite and far too kind.

Zuko can tell that Katara was disappointed about leaving the South Pole so soon, but he told her she could've stayed. She chose to come back with him which he highly appreciates. He would rather have her safe by his side anyway. He's passed that drastic test that Sokka and Hakoda have him, it still makes him shiver when he thinks about it, but they still weren't legally married in the south. He sighs and picks up the note that was left behind by Azula.

"What are you planning Azula?"

Zuko sits back down in his chair and leans back. It's not only Azula that he's worried about, The Fire Sages have yet to let that pressure off of him. Things have gotten more and more complicated. It's enough he's already feeling bad about hiding this from Katara. He doesn't even want to imagine her reaction when she finds out about this. If the baby that she's carrying comes out as a water bender or even a non bender she'll have to either release herself as Fire Lady and let Mai become his lady in training, or stay as fire lady and watch as he impregnates Mai to get a fire bending child for the throne. Either way, both choices are terrible. Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai were all fire benders. Only a fire bender can take the throne.

The Fire Nations systems are still ruthless, unfortunately there's nothing that Zuko can do about that. He can only hope that the child comes out as a fire bender, he doesn't want to lose Katara and his child just because of some stupid customs. He thinks back to the night in the South Pole when he felt the child kick numerous times. That was the happiest moment of his life. He smiles, whether the child is a fire bender or not it's still his child and he's going to love both him and his wife unconditionally.

**.0.**

Katara whirls around for the third time that day out of pure paranoia. All day she's been feeling like someone has been following her. At first she thought that it was Azula silently stalking her like a predator, just waiting for the right moment to attack her prey. That left her mind when she realized that this person has an entirely different heartbeat than Azula, but it feels so familiar.

She nearly jumps out her skin when she turns around. There at the end of the hall stands Tyua, partly covered in the shadows. This is the woman who was missing in action after the war. Her hair is in a long braid at the back of her head and she's wearing water tribe robes. Her eyes are calculating and her mouth is set in a frown, Katara instantly realizes that something's wrong.

"I need to talk to you." Is all Tyua says and she grabs Katara's hand and leads her into the nearest room which just happens to be the library.

"Where were you all this time? I was looking for you." Katara asks. "No one could find you anywhere, it's like you weren't even on this earth." She faced a lot of scolding from both the tribes when they found out that she was the one who broke Tyua out of jail. They're still mad about that.

Tyua's thin eyebrows come in. She looks at Katara like she has three heads. "My objective was to help you win this war and that's it. I never enlisted to be your best buddy, Katara." She let's out a chuckle as Katara frowns. "I come here on official business. I came here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"When I was in the earth kingdom I was staying at an inn. One night I was down at the bar and I heard some people talking about the Fire Lord. They said they don't approve of him being Fire Lord, they don't want you are that baby in the Fire Nation. They said something about Yao, who I learned is their leader."

Her eyebrows rise. "You need to tell this to Zuko. He'll-"

"-No Katara." Tyua stops her when she tries to leave. "I don't trust Zuko, just because he's your husband that doesn't mean he's a saint." She let's go of Katara's arm and her eyes are cold. "Yao is planning something big, when I mean big I mean really big. He's forming an army Katara, he plans on starting another war."

"What?" Katara's face pales. "We've barely recovered from the last one, we aren't ready for another war. I'm pregnant and I can't even fight-" she goes into hysterics. Tyua shakes her violently.

"Calm yourself! Where's the woman who went up against Ozai? Don't tell me she's gone too! Listen to me, you have to leave here. You aren't safe here in the Fire Nation." She says sternly. "He doesn't want Azure, even though that's his own flesh and blood. He doesn't even want Zuko. He wants you and the heir to the throne. Yao wants to use you to get the throne."

"But how do you know all this? I'm sure you couldn't have heard all of this in a bar." Katara replies. Her mind flashes back to when Aang and her mother came to her the night before her wedding, both of them said that she won't be safe too. She doesn't want to believe that, she can't believe it. Zuko wouldn't let anything happen to them. She sits down on a near futon and shakes her head.

"Look." Katara looks up at see Tyua turn her back to her and move her thick braid out of the way. Katara gasps when she sees the Brothers in Blood symbol burnt into the woman's neck. She's working for them, that's how she knows so much. Katara jumps to her feet and pulls the water from all the plants in the room. She should've seen this part coming all along. She's working for Yao. She's working for Yao and she's come here to take her, or worse. Tyua is an expert bender, in Katara's current state she knows she probably won't even be able to last one round with the ruthless blood bender, she can still try.

"I'm not here to fight you Katara. I have no desire to fight you or kill you." Tyua says strongly. She doesn't even try to get into the defense mode. She just stands there with her arms crossed over her chest. So far she's telling the truth, Katara lowers her guard a little.

"In order to get that information I had to join them. I don't know where they are now, the last meeting was in Makapu in the mountains. They change locations so much but I won't be going to the next one, but I'll tell you that it's somewhere in Ba Sing Se. The things they do there at those meetings..." She shivers. "Yao wants you, that's why you have to get out of here and go somewhere safe. Have Sokka come and get you on Appa, you have to get away from here and keep that baby safe."

"I'm not leaving the palace." Katara after a minute of thinking. "If I leave now I'll be in way more danger than I already am. It's best I stay here with Zuko-"

"-Zuko?" Tyua laughs and shakes her head as she walks away. "Katara, Zuko cannot save you from this." Tyua almost yells. "He isn't this model man that you make him out to be, and I know that myself."

"What do you mean by that?" Katara frowns. Tyua sighs and purses her lips, she mumbles something that Katara can't quite hear. "Tyua!"

"After the war I did come to see you, but you were knocked out cold. I heard the Fire Sages tell Zuko that If that baby doesn't come out a fire bender you'll have to either step down as Fire Lady and let Mai marry him and have his heir or stay and watch as he impregnates another woman. She is the next in line if anything were to happen to you." Tyua scoffs and walks to the window. "He's been lying Katara."

"No he hasn't." Katara refuses to believe this woman. What does she know anyway? Zuko hasn't ever lied to her about anything. Why is everyone so against him? "He's been nothing but a good man and father. You're lying."

"Oh really?"

"You're telling me that my husband is cheating on me. Zuko wouldn't ever do that to me, to us." She crosses her arms. "You don't like Zuko because he's a fire bender and he's Ozai's son."

Tyua looks at her like she's crazy. Katara still has trouble coping with the fact that this woman is a relative. "You know I'm telling the truth, blood benders know these type of things."

"But Zuko-"

_"-He's been changing you, this nation has been _**changing**_ you_. Look at you, you aren't even comfortable in those clothes. You don't even like your hair like that. Not to mention how weak you are now. This isn't the person that broke me out jail. This isn't the person whose so outspoken and original."

Her words hit a nerve and it's probably because she knows that they're true. When Katara says nothing she continues.

"When you hear the rumors about him and her together, in the back of your mind you think that maybe it could actually be true but then you let your heart cloud your brain." She turns to face Katara again. "Who better to know about that situation than that blind earth bender?"

"Toph?"

"I guess that's her name." She shrugs.

"Where will you be going?" Katara asks when she turns to leave.

"I don't know, but I know I won't be here." She looks around the room in slight disgust. "This place isn't suited for me. By the way, they're working on this drug. It's able to enhance a person's bending. Yao is already able to make green flame, if he gets any stronger..."

"Why are you helping me?" Katara asks when Tyua's hand is on the door. "You said we aren't friends... I'm just asking."

"You can thank your mother for that. Katara, if you stay here you will suffer and you will die a terrible death. I hope you see things clearly before it's too late. I'll be around." With that she opens the door and leaves Katara alone in the room with her own thoughts.

Later that evening she's having a late lunch in the kitchen by herself, quill in hand poised to mark on the parchment. She writes everything that Tyua told her, she tells Sokka everything now. She's the one other person that she's able to really confide in besides Aangs spirit. She hasn't seen him since the night before her wedding. She doesn't know if she's able to contact him on her own. La probably has forsaken her, after Zuko tried to go up against him. She smiles, that was such a historical day. It made believers out of a lot of people.

She takes a drink from her tea, it's supposed to be chamomile but it has a strange aftertaste to it. It's still good all the same, she drinks most of it. A few minutes later she feels a bit nauseated, she ignores it. She thinks it's just the tea disagreeing with her.

Madame Fong just left a few moments ago, she says that her etiquette classes start in the morning. Those are the least of her worries. She doesn't think that Tyua is telling the truth but at the same time she believes her. It could be true, the ways of the Fire Nation are so complex and ancient it isn't even funny. Then again if it were true wouldn't Zuko tell her? He would tell her wouldn't he? Her mother has warned her, Aang has warned her and now Tyua has made a special visit to warn her. What if she really isn't safe here?

Not to mention that she has been hearing rumors about Mai and Zuko still seeing each other. She first thought of it as gossip, a lot of people in the court were rooting for Mai and Zuko's marriage. They think that it's Mai that should be Fire Lady, not her. On top of that she's the next in line as Fire Lady if something were to happen to her. Tyua basically said that Toph knows more than she does about the Zuko and Mai situation, but how could she? Toph is blind, what could she know? Katara is married, happily married to Zuko and she knows that he wouldn't do a thing to hurt her, Azure, or the baby.

Now this Yao guy is after her, and he wants to start a war just so he can have the throne. But why wouldn't he even be after Azure? That's his blood daughter! Katara remembers when Azure somehow winded up outside the palace walls, at that time there were no guards present. When Hiten found her she was holding a stuffed animal. Could that have been Yao who somehow managed to take her? If he were to attack right now she wouldn't be able to do much. Her bending has been weaker since she's been pregnant. She can't really explain it, when she was pregnant before her bending wasn't effected. She doesn't know what the problem is now.

Wait, there's more. Azula broke out of jail when they were in the South Pole. Katara thinks that she probably planned it all. She was just waiting on the right moment to make her move. She's just as big of a threat as Yao, maybe even worse. Azula is always five steps ahead, she's so unpredictable and cunning. To make matters worse no one knows where Azula is, she may be working with Yao for all she knows. Sometimes Katara wishes that she could reach out to Azula and help her, they have a lot more in common that Azula knows. After she finishes writing Sokka she sends his letter off, hopefully he'll get it soon.

She decides that sitting around and racking her brains out won't help. She leaves her tray of half eaten food and leaves the kitchens to go find Zuko. As she moves through the halls the workers and guards politely greet her, they've been way more respectful towards her since her last breakdown. She demanded her respect, they will respect because she respects them. Not to mention that she's their Fire Lady.

She doesn't bother on knocking when she gets to Zuko's office. She likes surprising him and making him feel better after he's gone through a big meeting.

"Zuko, Tyua just-" When she opens the door however, she sees that someone else has beat her to the punch.

Mai sits casually on the sofa looking more than satisfied and Zuko stands behind his desk. That tiny voice that Tyua somehow knew about Is trying to make her jump to conclusions. Why wouldn't she? Her husbands scorned ex girlfriend is propped on the sofa in his secluded office while he's looking surprised at his wife's presence.

"What's she doing here?" The words leave her mouth before she's able to process them correctly. Since she's been in the palace she's been learning to keep her temper in check, she's been being polite to his people and she's been being everything that a Fire Lady should be. She guesses that they're right, she is changing.

"I was just leaving," Mai stands and ties her robe. She smiles coldly at Katara when she passes her. "Fire Lady, Zuko." The door closes soundlessly behind her. Zuko immediately goes over to her.

"She just came because I called her here." Zuko quickly explains. "It was only business about Azula and nothing more than that-"

"- I don't want her here at all. She's in your office just lounging around on your furniture, just acting like she owns everything. And then you let her, i thought she was banned from the palace Zuko?" She swallows thickly, her mouth is so dry now.

"She is banned from palace. The only reason I called her here is because of Azula. What's the problem? Why are you so upset?" He comes and tries to put his hands on her face but she moves away. She doesn't like fighting with Zuko, she really doesn't. She remembers a time when she loved to get under his skin and make him lose that legendary temper. Not anymore, she's married to him. She's having his child and she loves him. She loves him so much.

"I'm sorry I called her here, but what's really the matter?" He frowns. "You look Ill. I'll take you to the-" she raises a hand to stop him.

"-There's already enough rumors going around that you two are still sleeping together behind my back." She shouts, "Do you not know that?" She pants.

"Those are just lies of the court Katara." The back of her mind is nudged by a familiar feeling, Toph told her about this before, she told her about a persons heartbeat and how it changes drastically when they lie. This isn't the first time that she's felt this same nudge.

No, it can't be true, it just can't! A sharp pain shoots up in her abdomen, her hand presses against her lower stomach and her breathing becomes hollow. Everything becomes blurry and then all of a sudden she's falling, Zuko catches her just in time. He's calling her name out but she can't hear him. She can feel her heartbeat going slower and slower and slower. What's wrong with her? It can't be the baby, she's perfectly healthy.

_"You're lying."_ She manages to rasp out with teary eyes. "You were always lying to us."

Another wave of excruciating pain hits her. The last thing she sees is his worried expression and the people in white leaning over her.

Then everything goes black and she doesn't feel a thing.

**Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Story Title**:Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author:** XxToToXx

**Full summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Twelve **

_She's in an ocean, well not in an ocean. She's standing on top of it. She remembers this place, it's where she would go to talk to La. The full white moon shines bright in the clear, dark sky. She looks around to see that she's completely by herself. But why is she here? Is she dead? She puts a hand to her a stomach. She can still feel her babies heartbeat, it's so strong and loud. Katara can remember Tyua, being in the kitchen, writing Sokka. She ate a little bit and then going to see Zuko. She remembers how she blacked out, she must really be dead or in a coma of something. Maybe they have pregnant people in the spirit world. Who knows? She doesn't feel dead._

_"You aren't dead 'Tara." A deep voice says from behind her. She knows that voice. The person then laughs. She turns to her left and her eyes widen. It can't be! His hair is in a neat wolfs tail, the beads dangle as the cool wind blows his hair. He's shirtless, nothing on but his beaded fang necklace and navy water tribe trousers and boots. Her heart skips as she takes in his form._

_"Hamu." She breathes. She backs away a few steps. She can't look at him, even though there's so much that she has to tell him, so much she needs to apologize for. "I'm so sorry."_

_He blinks. "For what?"_

_"I killed you, you don't remember?" Her heart drops. "I'm the reason you're dead." She says, her voice is full of regret. She gets a mild flashback and age shakes her head. "I went to your mother. She didn't even want to see me. I wanted to tell her...to apologize but she didn't wanna hear anything."_

_"I saw that, I'm sorry." He approaches her. I died saving someone that I loved. I wouldn't have had it any other way." He takes her hand in his. He's so warm, she looks up at him. How? Aang and her mother couldn't touch her at all. Hamu smiles crookedly. "Just a perk from the higher spirits." He rubs his thumb over her palm. He looks sad now. "I loved you you know."_

_She nods. "I know." Her time with Hamu was great, she can't deny it but she's always felt stronger for Zuko. Hamu was a good man, he was strong, funny, charismatic and a great warrior. In the back of her mind she knew that he wasn't the one for her._

_"Someone poisoned you Katara." He drops her hand. He's so serious now. "I cant say who and I can't say why. If I tell you those things I won't ever be able to see you like this again."_

_"Poisoned? Why me?"_

_"They want you dead." He's mad now, his eyes flash. "You aren't dead because you're a strong waterbender. Your body fought the poison as hard as it could, luckily you and the baby's still safe."_

_"Hamu, there's so much going on." She sighs heavily. He watches her every move with those bright blue eyes. "Everyone's-"_

_"-Telling you the same thing. Kya, the avatar and the felon. Yeah, I know. I've seen everything."_

_"You must know something, Hamu please." She takes hold of his hands and looks up at him with pleading eyes. "Hamu."_

_He smiles sadly and strokes her cheek in a loving way. "I can't. I want to help you so bad but I can't. It's always the ones you have so much faith in, the ones you trust and love the most. It's always them who betray you. Tell Sokka Kyokka's gonna be quite the handful." He frowns. "It isn't your time right now Katara, hopefully, if you heed these warnings you won't be here with me until you're old and grey and wrinkly. You'll live such a long life."_

_"Hamu, I need to know." She says. "Whoever this man is, these Brothers in Blood people are trying to terrorize us. Tell me something, please."_

_"Sometimes you just have to read between the ripples." He finds a peddle and tosses it into the ocean. "See how the ripple starts out small and grows bigger and bigger?"_

_She nods, unclear of just what he's talking about. "Read between the ripples Katara." He wraps his strong arms around her tightly._

_"That's not telling me anything." She says when he pulls away. He sighs deeply and smiles at her._

_"Get out of here Katara. Watch yourself." He places his hand on her shoulder and then gives her a less than gentle shove and she falls back into the ocean._

**.0.**

She gasps for air as she rises. She struggles to catch her breath. Someone begins fanning her face with a tanned hand. It's Sokka. He looks at her with a face full of concern.

"Just breathe, it's alright. Breathe Katara." He rubs her back with his other hand and continues to fan her face. When she calms down she sees that she's in the infirmary. Her hands quickly move to her stomach, her baby's fine. She's fine.

"You're okay, you nearly miscarried but that magic water bending inside of you fought it off." Sokka hugs her. "As soon as I got your letter I came. I got here as fast as I could." Sokka explains. "You've been out for a week and a half now. Toph and Suki are here too, they've taken Azure and Kyokka outside to the gardens. Someone-"

"-Someone poisoned me I know." She swings her legs over the bed and stands up. She sways a little, probably because she's still weak. Sokka is there to catch her and support her.

Just like a big brother should.

"Easy now." He sits her back down on the bed. "You still have a bit of recovering to do. How are you feeling? And, how'd you know you were poisoned?"

She smooths her loose hair out of her face. "I feel fine! I'm just hungry and a bit fatigued. Look Sokka, It may sound crazy, but when I was unconscious I went back to that place. You remember when I told you about the realm of La?"

He slowly nods. "Yeah, I can't forget."

"Is the door locked?" She darts her eyes to the door then back at him. She doesn't want anyone to hear what she's telling him, and she doesn't want anyone to come walking in. Sokka goes over and locks it then he comes back and sits beside her.

"I went there and Hamu told me. He said that I was poisoned but he couldn't tell me who or why but I think I have an idea. It can't be Yao, Yao and the brotherhood wants me alive. It's someone that wants me dead." She continues, Sokka's eyes narrow. She frowns when he doesn't say anything.

"You don't believe me. I sound crazy to you don't i?" She turns her back to him. "Never mind, I'll...I'll just figure something out."

"No," Sokka turns her back around by her shoulder. "I believe you. Dad told me about mom and Aang. I believe you, I never doubted that. Look, we're staying in the Fire Nation until we get to the bottom of this."

"But what about your chief training?" Katara knows that means a lot to him. He's been wanting to become the greatest chief for as long as Katara could remember.

"That can wait, right now you're more important. When I find out who did this to you two im gonna pummel em' up real good."

"Thanks Sokka." She hugs him tightly.

"Yeah, nobody messes with my little sister and gets away with it." He says. Though he's making it sound like it could be a joke Katara knows that he's serious. He's stuck up for her a bunch of times when she couldn't do it herself. There was once a time when Sokka hated the ground that she walked on, now they're pretty inseparable.

"Now what's this about Zuko?" He turns serious again. "You think he's cheating on you with that knife thrower?"

She puts her head in her hands. "I don't know if it's true or not. There's been so much gossip, she walks around here like she owns the place. I've never been in this situation before. Tyua doesn't trust him, she doesn't like him at all. Then there's the Fire Sages."

"What about them?"

"Tyua says that she did come to see me after the war. She said that she heard the Fire Sages tell Zuko that if my baby comes out a water bender they won't be able to take the throne and I would have to either give up my title as Fire Lady to Mai or sit back and watch him impregnate her to get a worthy heir. She's still the lady in waiting." She looks at her brother deep in his eyes. He knows something, she knows he knows something because he looks away from her with guilt all over his features, he can't return her state.

"Sokka, please tell me that's a lie." She grabs hold of his shirt. "Tell me that's a lie Sokka!" She shakes him.

When he looks back up at her she already has her answer. "It's true. You've known all along." She loosens her grip on him and moves away. "It's true, everything's true isn't it?" She paces back and forth.

"Katara, I didn't think it was true when I first heard it. I was drunk that day, I thought I heard wrong. But now I see I heard right, I thought I was just hearing things." He places a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's best if you go to the South Pole, hell, even the North Pole. This isn't the safest place for you, Azure, or that baby."

"I can't leave, things would get better right?" Katara looks up at him with hopeful eyes. "Sokka, I'm the Fire Lady. I can't just up and leave like that. I'll label myself as a coward. Sometimes the most dangerous place is the safest place to be at the same time.

Sokka sighs. "We're going to Ba Sing Se, of what you told me that Tyua said is true we'll be able to find something there."

"Who all is going?"

"It's me, and Bumi will meet us there, Toph, Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai-"

_"-Mai?"_ Did she hear correctly?

"She told Zuko that she wants to help and I didn't think- Katara, come back here!" With speed that she didn't know she possessed she unlocks the door and slams it open. It bangs loudly on the wall behind it. Sokka keeps calling her, then he resorts to chasing her. She zips through the long hallways and doesn't care that she's knowing servants out of the way in her rush.

Why? Why is Mai going with them? They don't need her, she has no connection to Zuko. She has no connection to Katara, so why would she even want to help? Mai doesn't even want them to be together. For all she knows it could've been her that poisoned her. She bursts through Zuko's office doors, startling everyone except Toph and Iroh.

"Katara? Why aren't you in bed? You're still healing from the poison." Zuko raises up off his desk. Sokka comes behind her in the doorway and puts his hand on her shoulder. She's goes over and snatches Azure out of Mai's arms.

"Why is she here- Why are you here?" She asks Mai. The woman's eyebrows only raise and she seems amused at Katara. _"You think this a game?"_

"We're here to help you!" Ty Lee spins on her heels around the room. "We're all gonna go to Ba Sing Se and we're going to help catch that guy."

"No she's not," Katara frowns. "Zuko, tell her she's not."

"I don't think they should go either." Katara knows that Suki is talking about Ty Lee. Even though Sokka and Suki have been together for a while and are very much in love Suki knows that Ty Lee still has some type of feelings for Sokka. At least someone knows how she feels.

Zuko tries to take her out of the room and into the hallway but she pulls away and walks on her own. Sokka attempts to come after us but Iroh stops him.

"What's the matter with you?" Zuko asks. "You're supposed to still be in bed. Do you realize that you almost died?"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you!?" She shouts. "You're just gonna go to Ba Sing Se with your little ex girlfriend, who you're probably still fucking-"

"-What? Stop being crazy!"

"Oh yeah? Now I'm crazy?" She puts Azure on her hip and glares at him. "How about I get Jet here and go to another nation him?"

His eyes widen a little then they narrow. He's actually spewing out smoke from his nose now, fists balled up an a slight scowl of his face. "You wouldn't dare."

"You're right, I wouldn't. But I'd do it just to let you see how it feels to be in a situation like this." She frowns. "For all I know that's the bitch who tried to kill me just so she can be the Fire Lady! Since she's the lady in waiting and all!"

He freezes. So it's true. Her jaws tighten.

"That wasn't my doing. I've tried to change it but the Fire Sages-"

"- So it's true then. If the baby comes out a water bender then I'll have to step down as Fire Lady and let Mai take it. I can stay and watch you get Mai pregnant and remain Fire Lady or leave. Either way she wins right? You do need a worthy heir don't you?"

"Katara," he reaches out for her but he moves away. There's a flicker of hurt in his eyes. "I didn't want you to find out about that. I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Yeah, I bet you were." She scoffs. "My child will be heir to that throne whether they're a water bender, a fire bender or even a non bender."

"Those are rules that I can't change Katara. No matter what it comes out as I'll still love it just like I'll still love you."

"Then you fix it and you get rid of her." She says with a voice that she hasn't used in a long time. "I don't want her in my palace at all."

"Alright. Whatever to make you feel better." He says finally. He hugs her tightly, "I'm sorry."

"I would never hide anything like that from you. Ever."

"I know." He says as he pulls away. She let's him lead her back in the room. Whatever conversation they were having stops immediately. She goes and sits besides Sokka on the couch. He squeezes her hand.

"No one knows anything about who poisoned Katara's food." Zuko tells Iroh. "I've personally questioned-"

"-They didn't poison my food. I think it was my tea. It was supposed to be jasmine tea but there was something off with it. I thought it was just disagreeing with me. But I guess I was wrong." Katara speaks up. That experience was something that she wouldn't want to happen to anyone. It puts fear into her soul just from thinking about it.

"Do you know who it was that fixed the tea?" Zuko asks.

"The chef was the only person in the kitchen at the time, but I don't think he could've done it."

"No ones exempt from this Katara." Sokka inputs. "Someone tried to kill you." Ty Lee

"Exactly. A little bit longer and you would've..." Zuko sighs and rubs his face. Katara realizes just how much of a scare she gave him. Iroh pats his back. "I'll go and check the chef out myself. I don't want him to know that I'm coming."

"When do we leave?" Toph cracks her knuckles. "I'm ready now. If they're in some underground hiding spot I'll find 'em nice and easy!"

"Tomorrow morning." Zuko rolls up his map and glances at his wife. She's watching Ty Lee intently as the acrobat bounces Azure up and down on her lap. Katara notices his eyes on her then she looks away with a scoff.

He sighs. Hopefully things will be better later on.

Suki and stays behind at the palace with Katara when the others leave. Last night Katara went straight to bed without even giving him a word, Lessing on one last look. When he left her this morning she barely even waved him a goodbye, but she will miss him and she hopes he comes back safe.

"You think he's cheating?" Suki asks.

"I don't know. It's mostly he say she say things but Tyua came and said that Toph may know the truth. I don't know. You were there, what all happened when I was gone?"

Suki shrugs. "Nothing much. Zuko was just really busy, but he kept Azure with him a lot. He was with you every chance he got, sometimes we'd have to make him go to his bed for a decent sleep. I was on bed rest a lot, so it was Sokka and Toph who may know more about it."

"Do you think he's cheating?"

"Zuko wouldn't do that. He loves you too much for that, but I honestly don't know." Sokka places Kyokka in his crib and sighs. "What I do know is he loves you, he was a wreck the whole time you were out."

"I know." Katara says sadly. "But he's been lying. He lie about the Fire Sages and he lied about Mai." She adjusts the flowers in the vase.

"What about Mai?"

"He said that he banned her from the palace and now she's back floating around here like some damned ghost!" She picks the vase up and smashes it against the door out of pure anger, an anger she hasn't felt in a long time. Jiinka jumps out of her sleep and Suki only watches her friends mild tantrum.

"If my baby doesn't come out a water bender then it can't take the throne. I'll have to be relieved as Fire Lady or let Mai have his heir." Katara shakes her head and puts her hands over her face. "He knew it and he wouldn't even tell me. She's going to be the sole heir to the throne whether they like it or not!"

"She?" Suki gasps. "You're having a girl?"

Katara only nods. "Yeah, I'm having a girl. I found out before the wedding."

"Katara, that's wonderful!" Suki jumps up.

"I need to see if I can find out if she's a bender or not. I need to find out if she's a water bender or a fire bender. I found out that Kyokka was a bender the moment I looked at him. I don't know how myself but I just knew."

"It's a good chance that the baby is a water bender, the people of the tribe have very dominate and conquering genetics. Look at Kyokka, he looks nothing like me. Plus he's a water bender." Suki shrugs. "But that doesn't mean to jump to conclusions, it's all in the spirits hands."

"This is just...it's all just too much for me." Katara sits back down on the bed. "Sokka wants me to leave, he wants me to go back to he South Pole where I'm safe."

"I can understand that. I won't tell you what to do, but just remember that you have children to think of. Besides, the others are going to go and get that Yao guy. Iroh's here and I'm here, the palace is completely locked down. This'll all be over soon."

"Yeah I hope so."

There's a knock at the door and Katara goes to open it. A messenger boy bows and hands her a scrolled with a blue ribbon before he scurries off down the hall. Katara closes the door back and unwraps the scroll.

"What does It say?" Suki asks.

"It's from the Kingdom of Life." Katara replies. "Their city has been attacked by rebels of an unknown source there's a dispute amongst the people about the who the ruler should be. They want me to come back and take the throne as queen."

"Are you going to go?"

"No Suki, I can't go. I'll write them back later on." She rolls the letter up and sticks it in her pocket. She thinks that the Kingdom of Life would do better if they found themselves a new leader. Katara can barely maintain being Fire Lady, she's no type of leader anymore. In the back of her mind something keeps telling her otherwise.

"Such a strange animal." Suki says as she makes a face. "Where do these things come from?" Katara looks over at what Sukis talking about. Another one of those hideous creatures that Azure had when she went missing has popped up again. Katara doesn't know where they keep coming from. Azure has an entire box of them now, Katara hates to see them. They remind her of something from a nightmare.

"I don't know myself, that's one of the biggest mysteries in the palace. I'm going to my bedroom to get Azure a change of clothes." Katara announces. "Did you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Make sure to take your water skin with you just in case." Suki says over her should as she checks on her son. "And hurry back."

"I will."

Suki's room is way on the second floor, and her room is way at the very top of the palace. She passes Mu Shin on the way, she's pushing a fresh cart of sheets. She smiles kindly at Katara as they passes each other. When she gets out onto the balcony she peers down into the foyer. Her eyebrows wrinkle, the guards seem to he in some sort of a scuffle.

Two guards are holding someone down, she can't see their face because it's been pressed into the hard floor. She goes down the stairs, taking them two at a time to get a closer look. All she can see is a head of wild brunette hair and a straw sticking out of the persons mouth.

Jet.

"Release him!" She orders as she stomps into the foyer. The guards look up at her in surprise, but they don't let him go.

"Milady, he forced his way through the palace walls and attacked the standing guards." One of the guards say.

"The Fire Lord said not to allow anyone-"

"- I don't care what _Zuko_ said. Release him now or I'll drown you where you stand!"

It's not the fact that she's taking up for Jet because they left off on terrible terms. But even though he's an arrogant jerk and he wasn't thinking clearly the last time she saw him, once upon a time she did care about him. She almost loved him. She hasn't seen him since the war, Katara was starting to think he was dead until Sokka told her that he was in Ba Sing Se living rather well. The guards release him and they go back to their posts. Katara may apologize for her brashness later on, she didn't mean to threaten them like that, she's just under a lot of pressure now.

"What are you doing here?" She asks when she takes him into the sitting area and closes the double doors.

"I heard what happened so I came here to make sure you're alright." Jet runs a hand through his hair, he looks her up and down and his eyes stop on her now bulging stomach. "So, I uh...you're really..?"

"Five months, yes." She nods her head. She turns away when she sees a pang of hurt in his eyes. It's a long time before he speaks again. She knows what he's thinking, but what they had is long lost.

"The word that you were poisoned spread across the world pretty quickly. As soon as I heard I dropped everything and came, but when I got here the guards wouldn't let me in so..." He shrugs. "You know me."

"Yeah. Someone poisoned my tea, but I don't think it was the Brothers in Blood. No, it couldn't be them. Yao wants me alive."

Jet, whose examining a piece of artwork on the wall freezes. "Wait, what did you say?" He spins around, his puppy dog eyes are so serious and intense.

"I said that Yao wants me-"

"-No, before that."

"I said that I don't think the Brothers in Blood did it."

"Brothers in Blood?"

"Yes, why?"

"That all sounds familiar, but I can't quite pinpoint where I heard it at. I think... I heard it in Ba Sing Se!" He snaps his fingers. "We apprehended one of the guys followers. We executed him, he served as a threat to the entire city. Before he was executed he said that the brotherhood will never cease, every time one of them dies two more will be recruited. I thought he was just talking out of his head at first, then I heard about what happened to you and I came to see what was going on."

"Their leaders name is Yao. He wants me for some reason, I guess. Zuko and the others are gone to Ba Sing Se now to try and catch them."

"And so he just left you here?" Jet frowns deeply. "Katara?"

"I have Iroh and I can still fight. I can still bend."

"But he still left you."

Katara turns her head remains silent.

"Katara." Jet says again. She sits down in a nearby chair and finds interest in her hands. He kneels in front of her. "What's the matter? Did he hurt you? Let me know and I'll-"

"-No! He didn't hurt me." She jolts up from her chair, nearly knocking Jet and the chair over. "Did the guy you catch say anything that could've been use to take Yao down?" She quickly changes the subject.

"No, he wouldn't speak a word. I just know that he kept saying the Brothers in Blood."

An ear piercing scream sounds out from upstairs, then the children begin to cry. Azure, Katara hasn't heard Azure cry like that since she saw her fight with Ozai. Followed by Jet who has his weapons drawn, Katara dashes up the stairs as fast as she can. The screaming continues, shrill screams full of terror. They follow the noise to Katara's room, a group of guards meet them on the way. Jet is the first to burst through the doors. Whatever that's inside of her room it makes him run out and vomit in the hallway. Katara breaks free of the guards protective hold and runs in the room to see Suki, Kyokka, and Azure in a corner of the room. Suki is so shaken up, her skin is pale and she's shaking with wide eyes. Katara holds her breath, what is that foul smell? She points a finger to the bed and Katara follows her finger.

There on the bed are severed body parts, the organs are all scattered around the room. Blood is everywhere, on the walls, on the floor and even on the ceiling. That's not what makes her throw up her insides. What really makes her sick is the bloody head that's in the center of the bed staring back at her. As Katara looks closer, she sees whose head it is. .

It's Tyua's

**Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Story title: Rise from the Ashes:** The New Queen

**Author**: XxToToXx

**Full summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Thirteen**

"I'm going to ask you all one last time." Zuko says through gritted teeth. Besides him Sokka huffs and grasps on to his club, ready to bash one of their skulls in. "Who poisoned my lady?"

The five men that are lined up with their bodies encased in stone say nothing. When they arrived in Ba Sing Se it wasn't hard to find the Brothers in Blood's meeting place. Thanks to Ty Lee they even got the brotherhoods cloaks. All it took was one drunken man to spill his guts. They were situated under Ba Sing Se, under the catacombs so secluded from the outside world. It didn't take them long to find their exact location, thanks to Toph.

There are hundreds of them, maybe even thousands. Zuko has learned that they are everywhere, all different benders and non benders, all branded by the same mark on the backs of their necks. Zuko knows that they were going into the lions den by being so bold as to go into one of their meetings. But what other choice do they have? Zuko, Ty Lee, Bumi, Toph and Sokka watched as they swore in new members and planned the destruction of the royal family. They have this drug that can enhance a persons bending, it's so powerful but it doesn't last very long. That Yao man is hellbent on taking over the Fire Nation, he's built an army and might be attacking any day now. Not only does he want the Fire Nation, he wants the rest of the nations as well. But for whatever reason he wants Katara alive, Zuko doubts he wants to use her as a bargaining chip. He won't be getting her.

They could've went after Yao right then and there but they were too outnumbered, Yao's followers would've slaughtered them. It was more wise to retreat than fight. At least now they have more information on them. When the meeting was over they followed some of them and with the help of Bumi and Toph they trapped them in stone up to their necks. They aren't benders, that's a good thing. He wipes the sweat from his forehead, he wants morning more than to go back home to his wife and their unborn child.

"We weren't the ones that poisoned the water bender." One grunts.

"The brotherhood is everywhere, we won't be stopped." Another snarls at Zuko with his eyes flashing. "You're only making things worse on yourself."

The others murmur in agreement.

"I say we feed their bodies to the sharkpiranhas." Sokka states. "They always get hungry around this time of night."

"They're telling the truth." Toph steps forward. "They aren't lying. I hate to admit it but they're telling the truth. They didn't poison Katara."

"Then who could it have been?" Ty Lee cracks her knuckles. When Ty Lee found out about what happened to Katara and what all was going on in the Fire Nation she left the island to give them her help, but Zuko thinks she's only there for Sokka.

"Still, they're trying to go up against the Fire Nation, conspiring against my nation and plotting to take me down." Zuko turns his back on the captured men. "Yet I don't believe that they don't know anything about poisoned my wife." He gives Toph and Bumi the signal and the men are crushed in their stone holdings.

That night on the way back to the Fire Nation Sokka approaches Zuko on the deck of the ship. Sokka hasn't said a single word to him the entire trip, Zuko knows that it has something to do to Katara. The warrior stands a few feet away from him with his muscled arms crossed over his chest. He stares at Zuko likes he's battling with himself on if he wants to rip his throat or not. Those cobalt eyes are so cold and shifting.

"What's the matter?"

"You know what's the matter." Sokka steps closer. "That stuff about the Fire Sage and Mai, it's true?"

"I never had any relations with Mai since I've been with Katara." Zuko states again for the hundredth time. Across the deck Toph's head snaps up and Zuko can hear an audible gasp leave her lips. He sighs heavily, he forgot about Toph just that fast, damn. He forgot about how she can detect lies. She doesn't say anything, she just goes below deck.

Sokka doesn't hear her. Zuko has his full attention at the moment. "So if it's a water bender you're gonna kick her out the palace?"

"What? No! She's my wife and I love her, why would I do that?"

"You really think she'll sit back and watch you get Mai pregnant? That will do nothing but humiliate her and bring her self esteem down more than it already is. Look at Kyokka, he looks nothing like Suki! On top of that he's a water bender. Come on Zuko, our genetics are strong, I you know already what it is."

"I won't make any assumptions. I'll know when it gets here." Zuko leans back on the railing. "No matter what bender it is I wi t Sokka's eyes burn into his back.

"You're the Fire Lord! You can still do something."

"I can't go against the Sages, I can't go against the tradition of the Fire Nation." Zuko says strongly. "If I do that it'll be considered as treason."

"So she isn't worth it?" Sokka's voice rises.

"What?"

"She isn't worth going against the Fire Nation? That's what you're saying isn't it?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying!" Zuko counters. "I think that this can wait until the baby actually gets here!"

"And then what?" Sokka presses. "Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll figure something out."

Sokka scoffs. Zuko leans up off the railing again. The relationship between Sokka and Zuko is, well, was a good one. Sokka is like the brother that he never had. Even though they are total opposites they have a lot in common. Sokka arrived at the palace two days after Katara got poisoned. He refused to let anyone in the room and he stayed by her all day everyday. He partially blamed Zuko for it in the back of his mind, since it happened in the Fire Nation and some of the people still aren't happy about Katara.

"Look Sokka, I love your sister. I'd never hurt her." It's the truth, he does love Katara. He loves Azure and the baby too. He can't imagine what his life would be like without Katara.

"She's been through enough." Sokka frowns, his heart wrenching at his and his sisters past.

"I won't put her through anymore pain."

Sokka begins to walk away but then he stops. He looks at Zuko over his shoulder. "If you hurt my sister, I won't think twice about killing you myself."

At that moment Zuko wishes that there was some goofiness, or some type of sarcasm somewhere in his brother in laws voice but there isn't.

**.0.**

When Zuko steps through the palace doors he expects to be greeted by his uncle and wife, not to be wrestled to the floor by the former leader of the Freedom Fighters Rebellion.

"You son of a bitch!" Jet hollers out when he lands a punch across the Fire Lord's jaw. "This is all your damn fault!" He fights in the guards arms when they manage to pull him off of Zuko.

Ty Lee helps him up from the floor and her arms return back to her side like she never even touched him. Sokka looks on from the sidelines, there's a look of satisfaction in his eyes. Bumi watches the two with interest.

"He got you good sparky." Toph claps. Iroh comes bounding down the staircase.

"Zuko!" The old general goes to his nephews side. "Calm down." Zuko shrugs out of his uncles grasps with ignited fists, he has full intentions on retaliating on the rebel.

Exactly who does Jet think he is? An even better question, why is he even in his palace while he's away? Why is he in the palace at all? Then, he even has the nerve of attacking him. He doesn't care to know the reasons of Jet's anger.

"Get your scummy hands off me!" Jet fights to get free from the guards. His eyes are flashing and his breathing is harsh. He has only one thing in mind and that's ripping the head fire bender to shreds with his bare hands.

Suki appears from around the corner with Azure and Kyokka next to Sokka and beams up at him. "What's going on?" Sokka shrugs and takes Kyokka. Whatever Zuko did to piss Jet off to the point where he didn't even want a use a weapon, Sokka figures he probably deserves it. At least he didn't have to do it.

"Take him to the dungeons!" Zuko barks after he realizes that there are children in the room, he doesn't want them caught in the crossfire of his wild element. He wipes the blood off his mouth using the back of his hand. "He won't see the light of day again."

_"Don't you dare."_ A new voice says from the top of the stairs. "You release him." Zuko watches Katara come down the stairs in bewilderment. Her hair is in a high pony tail at the top of her head and she's wearing- not the fine Fire Nation clothing- but water tribe clothing that's similar to what she wore on the day of black sun. She looks so tired. When she sees him staring at her her eyes go void of all emotion.

"What do you mean? He just attacked me for spirits sake." Zuko argues. Katara ignores him. She's different, Zuko can tell. Something has changed about her but he can't quite pinpoint it. "If he tries it again-"

"- He wont. Now, I said let him go." Her voice is so steely, so calm yet so angered. The guards look between her and Zuko, trying to decide on who to obey. In the end, they end up releasing Jet, who glares at the Fire Lord with all the energy in him before Sokka and the others take him away so that Zuko and Katara can talk.

The Fire Lord followers her up into the study and closes the door behind them. "What the hell was that?" Not only did the guards ignore him, but they openly demonstrated how their loyalty was more with Katara than him.

"That was me!" She whips around on him. Her eyes flash and there's a slight scowl on her face. "That was me coming back to damned senses!"

"How? By letting some criminal go? Did you not see what he did to me?"

"I saw, and half of me wishes he would've done more than that." She frowns deeply. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Zuko stares at her. She's leaning on the desk with her eyes closed and head down. What could've caused her to be this way towards him? Why is she so angry? "Just what do you mean you're leaving?"

"I'm leaving the Fire Nation! I'm going back home, back to my real home where I belong."

"The fuck you are!" He shouts back. "You can't just leave Katara, you're the Fire Lady!"

"I can and I will, and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me."

He breathes in. Katara lifts her head high and stares him in the eyes, blue clashes with gold. He looks away and runs a hand through his hair, he just wanted to come home in peace. Now his wife is threatening to leave him. He knows she's been a bit on edge lately, she's been under some stress too. Zuko understands that that's his fault. They have problems of course, couples fight all the time. He doesn't see a reason for her to want to leave him, the last thing he wants is for her to leave him.

"You aren't going anywhere." He protests as he goes around the desk to get her in his arms. She moves away quickly. "Katara, you aren't thinking clearly."

"I'm thinking just fine, Zuko. While you were out in Ba Sing Se do you know what happened here?" She shouts. "I found Tyua's body parts all over our bedroom. Her blood was everywhere! Not only did I see it, Suki and Azure and Kyokka saw it too. They're children, they aren't supposed to see things like that."

His eyes widen, and Zuko realizes another careless mistake that he made. The guilt builds up in his chest and stomach. She has every reason to be mad at him. "Katara-"

"-No." She shakes her head. "You didn't have to go on that trip to the Earth Kingdom, you should've and could've stayed here with me! But no, you wanted to go on an expedition. Then to make it worse I took with a nervous breakdown and you weren't even here to help me through it. The gossip in the court about you and that dishrag, this whole Yao situation, on top of that someone's trying to kill me! I'm not safe here!"

"If you leave then you'll be in more danger than you are here! I know it was careless to leave your side when you needed the most, i understand that. I'm sorry about Tyua and I'm sorry that I wasn't here when-"

"-Yeah, sorry won't change anything." She brushes past him to leave out of the room but he grabs hold of her hand. No matter how much she fights him to get him off he overpowers her and keeps in his place. "Get off of me!"

"Calm down!" He rears back when her hand smashes across his cheek. He locks her arms down at her sides and presses her back against the wall. "Just listen to me! I know that things are bad right now, I know you're under a lot of stress, but I promise you it'll get better. I don't want you to leave me." He hugs her right when her eyes water over, she cries heavily into his chest. The Fire Lord remembers when she wouldn't show her emotions to anyone, now she's wearing her heart on her sleeve. "It'll be alright, I promise. I'll always protect you, i love Katara. You know that."

She nods into his chest. "I'm scared, Zuko."

"I know." He kisses the top of her head. "This'll all be over soon. Then we'll get out of here and finish our wedding at the South Pole. We'll stay as long as you want to."

She doesn't say anything after that. She just cries more into his chest.

Later that day Zuko sends out letters to Arnook and Hakoda, there needs to be a conference about this threat. There has to be something done before it gets worse. They should be here in a few days time, maybe even sooner since they have more skilled water benders to help their ships.

He watches as Katara sits in the sitting room of the palace and bounces Azure on her legs. The child smiles and laughs loudly at the exciting movement. She's still wearing the clothes from earlier, now Zuko's worried that she might sneak out sometime during the night. His eyes lower to Katara's now round stomach, it won't be much longer now, three and a half months until she goes into labor. The Fire sages refuse to change their minds, no matter how much of a protest Zuko put up. They're so stuck in their ways and arrogant beyond anything else.

"Jet only came because he heard that I was in trouble." Katara speaks out. "He was worried, it wasn't anything more than that."

"Yeah, that's what he said." He walks further into the room. "The others are on their way, your father and Arnook. Hurok has his hands tied in the Omashu and Ryio is-"

"-Probably at some resort somewhere getting pampered." There's amusement in her voice but she doesn't smile. He thinks it's best to keep things this way, while they're on semi good terms. Instead of worrying her with the Yao situation he switches to a brighter subject, Suki gave him some good news a little while ago. He smiles at the thought of it.

"So, I hear we're having a girl?"

She lifts her head. "…Yes."

"That's...That's great!"

"Oh, so the sex of the child doesn't matter?"

"Of course not." He kneels down in front of her. "Nothing matters to me as long as she comes out healthy."

"But the Fire Sages-"

"I don't care what the Fire Sages said, that's my child and your my wife. You three aren't going anywhere."

It's a moment before she says anything else. "You know I've already came up with a name."

"Oh really?"

She smiles, a real smile. "Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Zukyda." She says proudly. "It's the beginning of your name and my mothers name, then the last part is the end of my dad's name."

"Zukyda..." He tests the name out with a nod. "I like it." He reaches around Azure and puts his hand on Katara's stomach, if he's lucky Zukyda will kick again but he isn't as lucky today.

"She kicked this morning before you came. She's very strong at five months." She sighs.

"Do you think she's a bender?"

"I can't tell yet." She says quickly. "Probably around when I'm seven or eight months."

"What if she's both?"

"Able to bend two elements?"

Zuko nods.

"That's unheard of, that... That would be impossible." Katara waves. "But it would be neat."

"Well, you've got your daughter you've always wanted. After that we can work on a son, or two."

"Exactly how many children do you plan on having?"

"How many do you plan on having?" He throws back as he stands and stretches. They once made an agreement that if the baby is a girl Katara could name her, if it's a boy Zuko could name him. Zuko does want a son, he's always wanted one, but he'll be happy no matter what the sex.

"Five or six."

"I wouldn't mind that either." He smiles. She smiles too despite her doubts.

**.0.**

Katara frowns as she walks through the courtyard the next day. Sokka won't really let her go anywhere on her own, he wants to be at her side all day and everyday. Jets no better, he doesn't even want her own husband in the same room with her sometimes. The others are supposed to be arriving today, she can't wait to see her father again. She loves Zuko, she really does and she knows he loves her too. It's just that she thinks her mother and Aang were right. She doesn't think that Zuko can protect her as much as he says he can. It's not that she doesn't have faith in him, it's just that these things are getting worse and worse. As easily as Tyua's body parts were bought into the castle and spread all over her bedroom, it would've been just as easy for someone to kill.

Katara has decided to stay, right now she needs Zuko just as much as he needs her.

If an attack does break out what can she do? It's enough she's pregnant, she can't really do much. If she were to go the extra mile in a fight she'll probably lose her child. She doesn't want that, not again. But, hopefully Zuko and the others would out an end to all this. When she turns the corner she sees Mai coming in her direction from the route to Zuko's office. She pauses in her stride and Mai only gives her a curt smile.

"What are you doing in my palace?" Katara starts. "You're banned from here."

"Zuko must still have some type of feeling for me, I guess that Is why I'm still able to come and go as freely as ever?"

How bold of this woman!

Katara frowns at her words, and the urge to drown her in her own blood makes Katara literally itch. She's just about had it, she's had it with everything!

"You're right." Katara retorts. "He does have feelings for you still."

Mai's eyebrows raise and a coy smirk appears on her face. "It's about time you realize that, water bender."

"In fact my husband loves you so much," Katara stands and looks out into the garden. Mai's eyes follow her every move. "He loves you so much, that you're the one whose carrying his heir to the throne. He loves you so much that you're wearing the crown, you're the Fire Lady right? From my point of view, he dumped you, by a letter might I add. So, I guess you were relevant in his life enough to have a face to face confrontation."

Katara whips around on her to see Mai's steely golden eyes are narrowed into slits. "I don't know what type of shenanigans you're trying to play, but I do know one thing Mai." She steps closer to her, the other woman doesn't move. "You stay the hell away from my husband, and I had better not ever see you in my palace again."

Without waiting for a reply, Katara brushes past her and continues her way to her new room. Zuko is coming across the courtyard at the same time she is. He has some people with him... She squints her eyes to see, then she breaks out into a run.

"Papa!" She jumps into her fathers arms, nearly knocking over Toph and Sokka. Hakoda spins her around and squeezes her.

"Katara! How are you feeling?" He cups her face.

"I'm fine now, really." She smiles back, she's missed her father much. "Chief Arnook." She bows.

"No need for such a formal greeting Katara." Arnook smiles, but Katara can still see the sadness behind it.

"Well, it this isn't just the happiest little reunion." A new voice says from behind them. Beside her Zuko spins around quickly and is fully alert. Katara knows that voice, how could she forget it?

"Azula." Zuko breathes out.

There on the breezeway with one hand on her hip and the other at her side, stands none other then the said princess. She smiles strangely at them.

"The one and only." She drawls back. Then, a wide line of fire blasts out from her hand.

**Read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Story Title**: Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author**: XxToToXx

**Full summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**(A/N) the first part is from the last chapter in Rise from the Ashes: The Lost Princess. I think it shows just how much Zuko and Katara love eachother. :))**

**Fourteen**

_"Katara!" She hears them yell. Footsteps approach her, she's too weak to turn her head to see them. Her blood spills out onto the ground quickly, all her life is pooled around her as she lays limp. The pain in her chest is terrible, so, so terrible. She looks up at the sunrise. Has it always been this beautiful? More blood pours from her mouth and down the side of her jaw._

_"Katara? Katara!" Zuko drops down beside her. Sokka still stands with his warriors helmet under his arms as he holds his eyes. That doesn't stop the heavy tears from falling. Hakoda cries the tears only a father would cry for his daughter, he cries more because he knows there is nothing to save her. Toph holds Azure a little ways away from the group and tries to conceal her tears._

_"Katara please," Zuko takes a hold of her bloodied cheeks in his hands with watery eyes, "You have to heal yourself, why aren't you healing yourself?"_

_"I can't Zuko." She says dryly. A weak hand reaches up and covers his hand. "I can't." Zuko feels her body temperature dropping and pulls her up to his chest._

_"We have to get her to a healer! We have to get her to the other water benders!" Zuko barks at them. _

_Hakoda shakes his head, "There is nothing we can do. In exchange for La turning her into a full goddess and giving her the power to defeat Ozai she has to hand her life over to him once her task is complete." Zukos eyes widen._

_That's why she wasn't behaving like herself, that's why she was pushing him away. Sokka curses loudly behind them and throws his helmet to the ground. He collapses onto his knees and forearms and pounds at the concrete until his fists bleed._

_"Why? Why would you do something so stupid?" Zuko demands. His tears drop down onto her face freely now. When was the last time he cried? He can't even remember. The woman he loves more than anything in the entire world, she lay dying in his arms and there isn't a damned thing he could do about it. "Why Katara?" He's sobbing now, "Why?"_

_"You have to let me go Zuko, please." Her body shakes and she grips onto the fabric of his shirt. "Please.."_

_"I'll never let you go, you hear me? You aren't leaving like this, not now not ever! Your going to be healed and you'll live, we'll get barrier and have a lot of children and grow old together- Katara please!" Zuko cradles her to his chest. "Please stay..please stay.."_

_"I still love you Zuko..."_

_No one notices when Jeong Jeong, Iroh, Pakku, Arnook, bumi and Piandao arrive with an injured Bato in row. The men already know of the situation. Iroh bows his head and says prayers while tears escape his old eyes. Piandao attempts to comfort Sokka, but the boy won't have it. Bato and Arnook now their heads and gives Hakoda blessings and kind words. Jeong Jeong closes his eyes and turns away._

_"Please move on and be happy, Zuko." She drifts in and out of consciousness. It's only a matter of time now, "Azure...I want Azure."_

_"Here she is." Toph says shakily as she carefully places azure in her arms. The child stares at Kataras face and then pats it._

_"Mama!" She says happily. "Mama! Mama! Mama!"_

_It's like music to Kataras ears. She sighs and wraps her fingers around Azures small hands. "Happy birthday baby." Katara smiles. Then, her injured body goes limp. Her breathing stops and her heart beats no more._

_She's gone._

_Katara is dead._

_Katara is dead and she isn't coming back._

_Zuko clutches her cold body to his chest and weeps for his lost love, her friends and family all mourn for the deceased girl. For moments he sat there cradling her. He is sad and angered. He should not have let Azure get out of his sight so easily, he should've been there to protect Katara, he should have never let her face Ozai alone! A soft comforting wind blows strands of hair into his face. He squeezing her, not caring that her blood is soaking him, and he rocks her back and forth as the tears fall._

_His love._

_His first true love is gone._

_He wishes that it could have been him instead of her._

_No, he wishes they could've died together because without her he's nothing. Why? Why would she do this? His aching heart is heavy with sorrow and loss and grief._

_"You have to take her back to ocean." Pakku says softly with a tear stained face as he places a hand on his shoulder. "She has to be to be in peace now. Katara has duties to fill in the spirit world."_

_She has to be at peace. He supposes that it's only right that her body is given back to the ocean from which it came. When a child of Agni dies their body is set on fire. When a child of the earth dies they are put into the ground. He looks down at her face, how can she still be so beautiful in his eyes even as she lay lifeless in his arms? After what seemed like hours with his head down in her neck he rises with her body in his arms bridal style. Slowly he walks through the small crowd and out of the palace. They stay in their spots for a second, Watching him walk away with the water bender before following suit. Zuko walks slowly on out the city. The warriors line the road from their on up to the ships at the ocean. They all stop their chatter when they see who he's carrying in his arms. Then they see the looks on her fathers, Zukos, the white lotus, Sokka and Tophs face and they know that a tragedy has struck. The weep, they mourn and they bow their heads too, because Katara was such an amazing person to all of them. She was their friend more than she was their leader. As Zuko passes them though, they all bow on one knee out of respect for their fallen friend._

_As he nears the ocean large clouds begin to cover up the sunny skies, the bright sun is blocked out by the dark masses. The waves of the ocean crash loudly against each other and can be heard throughout all of the Fire Nation. It's calling for it's child; it's waiting for her to come back to it. Rain falls steadily from the sky as they walk to the to sea. Zuko holds his dearly beloved close to him as he walks into the water until he is waist deep. For some reason he isn't afraid of the dangerous waters, he feels no fear. He feels nothing to be exact. He lowers Kataras body into the water while still keeping a hold on her. He can't let go. The water a few feet away twists and turns in a quick circular motion. Zuko only blinks once, in the blink of an eye a man is raised from the disturbance in the ocean. His skin is dark, his eyes are bright blue and his hair is dark and wavy. He has a bright glow around his form; and in his hand is a staff. Zuko guesses this is the spirit of the ocean._

_'It can't be!'_

_'Kneel men! We are blessed to live to be in the presence of our God!'_

_'Is that...?'_

_'My spirits! It's the god of the ocean!'_

_Zuko can hear the observations behind him, but he doesn't turn around._

_'Let her go now, child of Agni.' La says deeply. Zuko looks at him, then back down at Katara. His heart wrenches, but he knows this is what he has to do. He places one last kiss on her cold lips before he lets her go. Her body wafts away a little and then the water glows around her, it's the same glow that La has around him, and then the ocean sucks her beneath it's wild waters. Zuko looks back up at La, this is the first time that he's ever been in the presence of a spirit. He looks back down at the water, she's really gone. His body shakes in anger, and he begins thrashing wildly in the water looking for Katara, but it's no use. He can find her, he'll never be able to find her._

_'Calm yourself. For your loved one is no more. Katara knew the consequences and she chose to go her own way. Yet, she is still here.'_

_La steps to the side to reveal Katara standing behind him. She wears the clothes she wore for the attack on the Fire Nation. All of her bruises are gone, and her hair is down. Her face is troubled but peaceful as she looks behind him at the gathered crowd of people._

_"Katara!" Her eyes dart down at Zuko. A sad smile spreads across her face as a single tear falls down her cheek. She looks as though she wants to rush to him, but she doesn't act on it. She stays by La's side with her cerulean eyes upon Zuko. Zuko walks deeper into the water, he reaches a hand out to her, to stop her and pull her back to him where she will be safe and loved and cared for._

_'Let us go, Katara.' La commands as he walks a few steps ahead of her. Katara turns as well to leave._

_"Wait! Please, wait!" Zuko hollers, Katara stops and turns to him with hopeful eyes, while La seems annoyed._

_"I know that she owes you her life, I understand this, but there are people here who love her and need her," he switches his gaze from La to Katara, "We love you...I love you, and I need you. La, as a child of the sun and as Prince of the Fire Nation, I beg you to please reconsider." Zuko would get on his knees and beg for her to stay if he could, for the woman he loves he will throw away all his honor and pride._

_Katara whips around to face La, waiting on his reply. "Please..." She breathes. La scowls at the affection between the star crossed lovers. They are fire and water, their little romance was not meant to be!_

_'I do not go back on my words, boy.' La slightly snarls. He turns to leave again, the waves spins along with him._

_No._

_"You can't have her," Zuko ignites his fists, "I won't let you take her away!" He knows he's crazy, he's absolutely out of his mind. He's nothing but a mere human, just what chance would he stand against an almighty spirit. He doesn't care, he will fight til his last breath._

_"Zuko, stop." Katara says._

_'You insolent child!' La roars, 'I see your ancestors have taught you nothing, as expected!'_

_"Katara, Azure needs you! You want her to grow up without a mother? What about Having your own family one day, what about all of your dreams? What about seeing Sokka and Suki get married, or Sokka becoming chief? What about all of that Katara?" Zuko tries to persuade her, he's trying to get her to see._

_'Come, Katara. This world is no place for us!' La demands as he gives Zuko an inferior look. This time Katara doesn't move, her eyes stay locked with Zukos. La pauses in his stride and turns to face Zuko and Katara fully._

_'Katara!' La calls. Said girl doesn't move. She bites her bottom lip and her fists ball at her sides. She is confused. Then, in the blink of an eye she runs across the water and jumps into Zukos awaiting arms._

_"I'm so sorry," she cries as she tightens her around his neck. "I'm so sorry, Zuko." He hugs her back tighter, he may be crushing her but as long as she doesn't object everything is fine. He'll never let her go. La is enraged and the waves show his anger for him._

_'You dare defy me?' La roars, as soon as he takes a step another figure appears beside him. Zuko recognizes her as Yue, they executed her a while back. Her robes billow around her and ripple like the ocean itself._

_"Yue!" Zuko hears Sokka call behind him. Yue gives Sokka a sorrowful and loving smile._

_'La, I won't allow you to take Katara away fe her people.' Yue turns to face La, 'That wager is far too steep.'_

_'This has no concern of you, Yue.'_

_'If it is anything to do with my family then it is of a great concern to me." She looks down at Katara whose wrapped in Zukos strong arms. 'She's with child, I don't allow to that child away from his father.'_

_'With child?' La looks down at Kataras stomach and then back up at her and then at Yue. Zuko looks down at Katara in question, yet she turns her head away._

_Just when was she going to tell him? Apparently Katara being pregnant is a major deal breaker for La._

_'I see,' La frowns deeply, 'I will let you keep your life and your child's life, Katara.' The waves cease and the clouds clear, La walks fluidly away on the water until he is no longer seen. Yue smiles down at the couple before her eyes flicker over to Sokka, who is waiting for her at the shores._

_"Thank you Yue." Katara tells her ghostly form._

_"For everything." Zuko finishes. Yue only smiles and nods before walking ever so gracefully to Sokka._

_"I can't believe you were going to go up against a spirit." Katara says tiredly as Zuko carries her back to the others._

_"I would've done anything to make you stay." He replies._

_"I'm tired,"_

_"Then rest, when you wake up you'll be home." He presses her against him tightly. _

_When she closes her eyes, for the first time in a long time she sleeps peacefully._

**.0.**

"Let me get this straight." Zuko starts, "I don't think I heard you correctly."

Katara sighs and Jet shifts beside her. Iroh looks baffled in his own right at the situation while Hakoda and Arnook and Jeong Jeong frown deeply.

"I'm just as confused as you are." Arnook states. "As I recall Azula hasn't been the best princess."

Sokka nods his head. "Agreed. Have you forgotten she tortured you? Or what about when-"

"She kept Azure safe." Katara points out.

"I don't like her." Jet says bluntly. She's even more like Ozai than this kid." He gestures towards Zuko.

"She didn't come here to fight Zuko." Katara continues. "If she wanted to fight she would've done it, she would've attacked us."

"She did attack us!" Zuko points out. "You were there you saw what she did."

"That's only because you attacked her first! You threw the first attack Zuko! What did you expect her to do, stand there and get hit?" Katara stands and strolls over to him. "You know Azula would've never let you catch her that easily."

"She probably is planning something, she may just be working for Yao." Hakoda strokes his beard.

"I agree with Hakoda." Arnook nods.

"Come on Katara, there's got to be something up her sleeve! We are talking about Azula here." Sokka crosses his arms.

"She's no better than Ozai." Jet inputs.

"But Zuko is?" Katara asks them. All heads turn to her, she knows that was a rather hold statement to make but she doesn't care.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko frowns from his spot by the window.

"I'm saying they both came from the same man and woman, look how Zuko turned his life around. Azula can do the same, she probably wants to do the same!"

"So just what are you saying Miss Katara?" Piandao asks. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I hope you aren't considering what I think you're considering..." Hakoda frowns.

"Katara." Sokka eyes his sister.

"All I'm saying is what has Azula really done? What damage has she she really done to us?" She asks them. They all look at each other.

"Firstly, she's the reason my mothers dead." Zuko says curtly with a glint in his eyes.

"If Ursa never would've helped me she'd still be here." Katara says thickly, Zuko looks away, he must know that too. "What I'm saying is, Zuko was able to turn to the good side, why can't Azula do the same thing? She took care of Azure, she didn't hard her or anything. Everyone has good in them, you all know this."

"Let me get this straight." Sokka stands with boomerang in hand and looks at Katara with calculating eyes. "You want to let her stay, like stay in as be in free to roam like she wants to?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I mean!" Katara claps her hands together once. She turns to Zuko. "Zuko, we should-"

"-We should nothing, Katara! Are you mad?" He looks at her like she's crazy. "She's a conniving sociopath, we can't trust her. She's just a python that's waiting to strike! She'll kill one of us the first chance she gets!"

"I agree, she has to go back to prison Katara." Arnook says. "It's the best place for her."

"Having Azula loose like that will only cause more problems for not only us, but the entire world as well." Jeong Jeong adds.

Hakoda comes and places a hand on her shoulder. "Your heart is in the right place Katara, but your mind-"

"-if it would've been me wouldn't you give me a second chance?" She asks him. She turns to Sokka. "You gave me a second chance remember? All that bad I did and everything else that happened, you all still accepted me."

"That's different Katara." Sokka sighs. "I don't..I don't think people like Azula can change."

"I agree with Sokka. It's too much of a risk." Piandao nods.

"Zuko." She says lowly. He has to understand where she's coming from.

"Why are you trying so hard with her? She tried to kill you too!" Zuko points out.

"No she didn't! She just needs some help, she's your sister!" Katara argues. "Do you really want her locked up for the rest if her life?"

"Of course I don't, I don't want her in there. But I know her enough to know that no ones safe around her!" I need you now

"Just give her a chance." Katara says with softness.

Zuko only squares his jaw and stares at her. He sighs and looks away. "I'm sorry Katara, I can't do that."

"At least talk to her!"

"No."

As soon as the words come out of his mouth Katara walks steadily out of the room and into the interrogation room where Toph, Iroh, Bumi and Pakku are circled around the former princess. Azula is chained with her arms bound tightly behind her back. Her feet are completely encased in stone, and her mouth is completely covered. She eyes Katara down like a hawkbat, her eyes aren't as cold as they were the last time she saw her but they're still steely.

Iroh's old eyes dart over to her as soon as she steps in. "Katara, it isn't safe for you-"

"- Leave us alone, give me a few minutes with her." She says almost breathlessly. When she sees they don't budge she squares her shoulders. "Please."

"Are you sure?" Pakku asks, his voice is full of concern. It's something that Katara never even knew he could have.

"Nah, I'm not budging." Toph turns back to Azula with readied fists. Toph is always ready for a fight, always. There's a lot of courage in that tiny body of hers.

Bumi snorts and crackles. "You know, pregnant women make very good opponents in battle! I know from experience!"

If this weren't such a serious moment Katara would've laughed. "It's okay really, I'll be fine. Don't let anyone in, I doubt she wants to hurt me." Azula rolls her eyes. After a few moments of wary hesitation the four masters leave the room.

Azula looks at her dryly when Katara pulls a chair from the corner and sits across from her.

"When you left, where did you go?" Katara asks. "Then you picked the time when Zuko and I were on our honeymoon, don't worry though, we still enjoyed it. Although it was interrupted..." Katara frowns a bit at the memory. She still misses the South Pole a lot.

Azula raises an eyebrow, sighs, and then rolls her eyes again. Then Katara realizes she can't speak with her mouth covered up like that.

"Sorry." She can feel her cheeks heat up a bit. She reaches and tugs the numerous cloths away from her mouth and tosses them to the floor.

"I went to find answers."

"Answers for what?

"I went to find information about Yao, you water bending cow."

"I'll pretend that you didn't say that." Katara states. "How do I know you aren't working for him? You probably did come here to kill me."

"I'm not stupid. Just who do you take me for? I don't want you dead, I don't even want to kill you. You can thank Azure for that. Yao wants me dead, I'm no part of his crew."

"So it's true, you did swindle him out of his inheritance."

"I refused to be married off to some old fuck. They tricked me, he tried to trick me but I turned the tables on them. I had him banished from his own home." Her golden eyes flash. "Yao wants you, he wants you and Azure now, though I don't see why he would want her. She can't access the avatar stare. The thing is, I won't let him get here."

"And just how do you know this?"

"Do you really want to know how I got my information?" There's a look in the princess eyes that's clearly stating that Katara doesn't want to know what the princess has done.

"I'm here to protect Azure, I doubt that in your current state you can do much. My idiot brother won't be of any help." Azula squares her shoulders.

"Why should we trust you enough to let you around here? You expect to be free in this nation?"

"I expect to protect the life of that child. You need all the help you can get."

"You're right." Katara leans back in her chair. "You're absolutely right. "Zuko won't let you into this palace like that."

Azula raises an eyebrow. "The last time I checked you're the Fire Lady, you have just as much authority as he does. I didn't come here as a blatant spy or to fight you, if you didn't know I can easily get out of these cuffs if I wanted to."

"I know you can. I'm wondering why you haven't yet." Katara purses his lips.

"I have no reason to, i told you why I'm here."

Katara stands and turns her back to the girl. "I suppose I do owe you for caring for Azure all that time. I'll see what I can do about the others." She proceeds to the door.

"Water bender." Azula says. Her voice is tight and raw.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She mumbles. Katara's eyes widen but she says nothing as she leaves out the room and heads back to the others.

Now she sits at a long table with the other leaders of the nations, her friends and her family. She sits between Sokka and her father instead of at Zuko's side. They've just had a small argument about her going to see Azula like that, Katara merely brushed him off though. Ki has always arrived from the The Kingdom, she politely nods to Katara from across the table.

"I have some news about Yao, it's true. He does want me he wants Azure too." Katara speaks up.

"How do you know that?" Toph asks.

"Azula told me."

"Katara." Zuko's lips form into a thin line. "Don't you know by now that Azula always lies?"

"Okay, let's save that Azula coming back to be princess again crap for later." Jet says. "But let's focus on what's more important here. Suppose that she really is telling the truth on this."

"You expect us to believe her?" Sokka's mouth drops.

"We can't afford not to!" Iroh says. "This is a very serious subject, we can't throw the thought out the window."

"Alright, so what do we know about Yao so far?" Hakoda's deep voice rumbles through the large room. Katara finds comfort in it though.

"Well, he shoots green flame. He has probably about a thousand followers so far." Zuko tells the Chief.

Sokka nods. "And they have this drug, it's to intensify a persons bending, but it doesn't last long."

"That's the same thing that Tyua told me. But when she came she said that Yao didn't want Azure." Katara's eyebrows come in and she frowns. "I don't know if he really wants her or not."

"He must have known that she was going to come here to tell you that, he probably made her tell you a lie. That makes sense too, that's probably why she ended up dead." Arnook suggests.

"I agree." Ki says. "Though we have reason to believe that it was Yao who attacked your kingdom, lady Katara."

"It isn't her kingdom." Zuko corrects with a slight glare.

Katara sighs.

"Do you really think that the child is a big factor in this?" Bumi asks as he strokes his beard.

"She can't access the avatar state, but she's still his daughter." Zuko nods.

"Okay, he wants his daughter back but why would he want Katara?" Jeong Jeong is puzzled.

"It's because she's pregnant with Zuko's kid that's why." Toph pipes up. "Come on, it's common sense!"

"So he wants to use Katara to get to Zuko, most likely to surrender the throne." Arnook says. "How cliche."

"Cliche in deed, yet very effective." Piandao nods. "How does this Yao character look?"

"From the sources of his homeland, he has black hair and green eyes, apparently he's the only one who make green fire." Sokka says.

"We have troops ready to go in and try to get him at his next meeting." Zuko announces. "They're the best that we have in the Fire Nation."

"I would've taken Zuko's offer to lead the invasion but i rather stay here with my sister." Sokka says with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, I'm staying too." Toph agrees.

"We'll relay this back to our homes. I'm hoping that with four master benders here my daughter and grandchildren will be safe from both physical and emotional harm." Hakoda stares at Zuko intensely.

"I'll protect them with my life." Zuko nods. He flicks his eyes to Katara, she's looking at something out the window. Jiinka, that huge beast, goes and lays her head on his wife's legs.

"I hope so." Toph says. "I really hope so."

**.0.**

Once again, Katara is lonely once the White Lotus, Arnook, even Jet and her father leave. Ki, Sokka and Toph stay though. Azula has been placed in a room in the palace with no windows. Its heavily guarded. It's been one dat now and there hasn't been any disturbances. Zuko is getting ready to leave for the boiling rock, there's been a lot of misconduct there lately. When she tries to talk to him about Azula he only changes the subject. She sighs as she watches him, she's cradling Azure to sleep in her arms. And loves Zuko, she loves him so much. Things are just really bad right now, hopefully they'll get better.

"Zuko, have you thought about what I said?" Her voice comes out lighter than she intends it to. Zuko turns to face her as he piles his hair up into a topknot.

"About...?"

"About Azula."

"No."

"Well why not?"

"Because she's staying right where she is." He says. "Everyone's safer that way Katara, you know that."

"But Zuko she's your sister!"

"Yeah, right. And she hates me, did you forget about that?"

"She doesn't hate you. She didn't even come here to fight or kill anyone. She isn't even working for Yao, he wants her dead too." She stands and goes over to him. "Don't you see? There's something different about her. Just talk to her, please."

"Katara." He places his hands on her shoulders and kisses her forehead. "I've already allowed her to come back into the palace. She has her own room again, she has her maid service. Isn't that enough?"

"Oh Zuko, that's just as worse! She's in a straight jacket for gods sake! She can't move or anything!"

"It's safety precautions Katara. You know we can't trust her."

She sighs in defeat. Their wills are tai evenly matched. There's no way he'll change his mind. She walks him out the palace doors and watches him and his small entourage leave for the awaiting airship. A small smile comes to her lips. She's the Fire Lady, when Zuko is away she's in charge. She turns on her heel and heads for Azula.

**.0.**

**Read and Review**

**Question: Oh no! What's Katara going to do now? What do you all think so far?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Story Title:** Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author**: XxToToXx

**Full summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Fifteen**

Katara watches from her desk as Azula bounces Azure up and down on her leg. Is it even possible? Has the child really causes Azula to come to the good side? Katara hopes so, Azula just needs some guidance and a second chance just as she needed so long ago. They've been in here for hours now, Katara has a tall stack of books and scrolls to her right of her. She's trying to find something that would link to Yao's followers. Maybe a list of people who highly valued Ozai, some people who still are employed in the palace? Probably. That would narrow the search on the suspects who could've poisoned her and destroyed her bedroom. Wait, that maid she saw when she got the guards off of Jet! What was her name? Katara clicks her tongue and sighs in exasperation.

She can't remember the girls name for the life of her! She was pushing a cart, maybe the cart contained Tyua's body parts in it. It's a wild guess but at the same time it's a possibility. She taps her foot, just what was that girls name?

"Mu Shin!" Katara says out loud. She jumps out of her chair and walks swiftly over to a stack of scrolls. She opens them and then tosses them to the side when they don't have the contents that she's looking for. Katara didn't know that Mu Shin had fresh sheets in that basket for sure, she only assumed that's what it was. It had to be Mu Shin! She doesn't doesn't know how she could've done it and Katara doesn't know why, but now the clues are starting to line up. Mu Shin was the only person to go up to the floor of her bedroom. The other maid that she works with has fallen Ill so Mu Shin has the entire floor to do on her own.

But Tyua is an advanced water bender. My Shin can't even bend! She had to have some kind of help with taking down Tyua. But who? She feels herself going into a frenzy now.

"Azula..." Katara tries to get the other woman's attention as she goes through more scrolls and books. She looks over her shoulder. Azula is so preoccupied with keeping Azure entertained with the blue sparks that she's spitting from her fingertips. "Azula!"

"What?" The fire bender half snaps.

"What can you tell me about Mu Shin? How long has she been here? Do you know if she's a bender-"

"-Will you please slow down before you go into labor?" Azula drawls with a raised hand. "I do not deliver children, nor do I want to see it happen. Mu Shin has been here since I was twelve. She isn't a bender, not that I know of. She used to be my fathers favorite concubine-"

"- A concubine? That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Did she have any feelings for him?"

"She loved him, she probably still loves him. Ha! Just imagine Ursa's distaste for the woman. She was supposed to become Fire Lady after Ursa was eliminated, but now you're here..."

She slams her fist into her palm. "I have seen her today. Let's go, we're going to look for her."

"And why? Can't you go alone?" Azula asks in aggravation but she stands and follows Katara out of the library anyway.

"Now why would I do that?"

"if I weren't here you wouldn't have done it. I'm not baby sitting a grown woman."

"Right now this grown woman is the only person whose trying to help. Zuko wants you locked away forever and the others don't trust you at all."

"Then why are you helping me?" Azula frowns with flashing eyes. "Shouldn't you be siding with your friends?"

"Because." Katara turns back around and finishes walking, Azula follows.

"Because what waterbender?"

"Because!" She throws her hands up. "You're just like me!"

Azula doesn't say anything after that. She just follows Katara to the maids chambers. Katara goes into the large room without knocking, and looks around. The head maid hurriedly comes from a back room and bows. Before she can even raise her head to speak Katara gets straight to the point.

"Where is Mu Shin? I need to speak to her." Katara steps further into the room and looks around. There isn't a single maid in sight. She finds that a bit strange but she doesn't say anything.

"Mu Shin has taken Ill, she hasn't been to work for the past three days." The head maid says sincerely. Katara doesn't reply to her, she only walks back briskly out of the room. Maybe Mu Shin knew that she was coming, she's probably gone from the Fire Nation now for all she knows.

"So is this going to be a cat and mouse game?" Azula asks dryly once they make it to Katara's bedroom.

"She obviously had to know that i have assumptions. The entire palace has ears, it's hollow." She places Azure on her feet and picks up a stuffed animal. The princess looks at it with disgust. "What in the hell is this?"

"It's a mountainboar, I don't know how they keep on popping up around here." Katara's eyebrows crease. "I put those up, I won't even let Azure play with them. I don't know how they got out of the box."

Katara goes over to the closet and sees that box filled with the creatures is gone. She leans back on her knees. She knows for a fact that this is where she put them, just what's going on here? Someone else must've came here and taken them. But who? Mu Shin? Or was it Ling? Just where is Ling? Katara can't recall the last time she saw her.

"Maybe you're finally losing it." Azula supposes. She lounges across an arm chair that looks out to the Veranda and flicks a small flame from one hand to the other. Azure attempts to mimic her. Katara watches the sight. It seems that she isn't the only person whose life was touched by Azure.

"You could always leave you know, I don't know why you're still here. You could've easily beaten me and got Azure out of here but you still stay." Katara rises and turns towards her. "Whys that Azure?"

"Because sooner or later Yao is going to come here. And when he does I'll be waiting."

"He wants to kill you doesn't he? You took everything from him..." Katara trails off. It's quite the scandal. It's so brilliant though, Katara probably would've done the same thing. She probably would've done the same thing herself. There's no way she would've married some old goat.

"And Azure is in danger, so when he comes I'll be ready." She says coldly. "There isn't a single safe place for her on this planet."

Katara frowns and sits on her bed. Azula watches her the entire time. "We may never be safe."

"You think?

"Must you be so sarcastic?" Katara retorts. She sighs. "Look, I'm almost eight months pregnant here. I won't argue with you and cause myself to go into labor. If you want to stay in your angry little bubble fine by me!"

Azula's eyes gleam. "Oh? The backbone is still there?"

"it never left."

"I'm sure." She purses her lips.

"Must you always be so sarcastic?"

"Yes."

Katara frowns more. Azula will still always be Azula. Maybe when Zuko returns she'll be able to convince him about letting Azula return with all her rights as princess. She mentally scoffs. That'll probably never happen, Zuko is as stubborn as ever now. She hopes that he returns from the boiling rock soon, it's too strange here without him. Toph and Sokka along with Iroh are still here but it isn't the same. She thinks that nothing will ever be the same again.

"I can call Ty Lee to the palace. That's only if you want to talk to her." Katara doesn't mention Mai. She doesn't want Mai at the palace at all. Azula eyes her darkly.

"And just why would I want to talk to Ty Lee?"

"Because she's your friend." Katara says carefully

"Friend? Ha!" She throws her head back and laughs. "I have no friends."

"I see. Maybe you and Zuko can fix whatever this is between you two. He may not say it but I know he-"

"-And just how would someone like you know something like that waterbender?" Her replies may be sharp, sarcastic, cold and smart but at least Katara has her talking.

"Probably because, like I told you earlier, you're kind of just like how I used to be with my brother." The Fire Lady stands and adjusts her gowns. "When I left the palace and returned back to my home my brother didn't kindly to me being there. He hated me, insulted me, he even tried to kill me once. I did some mean things to him too. I would always show off my bending in front of him, take the harder tasks and get them done better than he ever would. Then I don't know what really happened that caused him to realize that I was really his sister. He came and apologized for everything. He was my best friend again."

Axula rolls her eyes.

Katara continues. "I know you're saying that that has nothing to do with you. It's just an example. I already know what the problem is. You got all your fathers pride and joy, you were a born prodigy while Zuko had to work and shed blood and tears to be as good as he is now."

"You think you know so much don't you?"

"I know I do." Katara says sternly. "You desired your mothers love and devotion but it was Zuko who was getting it all. You're still confused as why, but I know." She can tell that she's getting upset, her heartbeat is becoming erratic.

"Do you?"

"Yes I do."

"I can see that." The princess stands and stretches. "Although, your little theory is farfetched. I never wanted my mothers attention."

"Don't give me that shit Azula, everyone wants their mothers love."

"My mother was weak and insufferable. You should know that."

"No, your mother was strong and kind. She loved me just like she loved you and Zuko-"

"-No she didn't!" Azula says sharply. Katara's face softens. "I have to give her the benefit and say that she wasn't always like that, I remember her being the best mother when I was smaller. I didn't deliberately stray to my father, he pulled me down his path."

Katara nods. "In other words he brainwashed you against her."

"I guess you can say that. Zuko was born sick and weak and Ozai said that he was lucky to be born, I was born lucky. I never had to work anything because everything came easy to me. My father and grandfather took so much pride in that, Zuko wasn't as good as me. He would constantly embarrass himself in front of Ozai and Ursa took him under her wing. We were separated, we were no longer close, as you say. We were rivals."

There's pain and coldness in her voice and Katara can't help but remember how much Azula is like her. Katara needed one good friend and a few kind words, maybe Azula "Zuko told me your birthday passed but you weren't here that day. Happy belated birthday, you turned nineteen."

"I'm highly aware of that, you're saying?"

Katara sighs. "I don't know. I know you would have a relationship with Zuko and Ursa If you could."

Azula says nothing for a moment. "Well, you can't bring my mother back from the dead so I can speak to her myself than this little chat is over, waterbender."

As Katara scoops up Azure in her arms she smiles knowingly. "Maybe I can, maybe I can't."

There's a knock at the door and Madame Fong steps into the room. As soon as she catches sight of Azula she blanches and calls for the guards. Azula rolls her eyes at the old woman and scowls at the guards who burst in ready.

"You lower your weapons." Katara orders, satisfied that they comply quickly. She hears Madame Fong whimper and she suppresses a laugh."No, no! It's alright, she's in my company. It's fine." Katara tells her. "I released her for a while until Zuko returns. She won't harm you."

Azula throws her head back and laughs. "Don't be too sure about that, she was a pain in my-"

"-She won't touch you or anyone else here, I promise." Katara cuts her off sternly.

Madame Fong puts her hand over her heart to calm it down, Azula must have a lot of people afraid of her. "Your majesty, I highly doubt that the Fire Lord approves of this!"

"When Zuko is away that means that I'm in charge until he returns. Now, is that what you came to say?"

The other woman looks at Azula and then back at katara. "Ambassador Hiten has arrived and he requests the Lady to tea."

"I see." Katara half smiles. The last time Hiten left Katara didn't have the time to see him off properly. She was just thinking about writing him this morning. "And where is he?"

"He's in the foyer awaiting your reply." Madam Fong states warily.

"Take Azure and Azure down to the training grounds to Toph Beifong, tell her not to let either one of them out of her sight." Katara hands over Azure to Madame Fong. Azula scoffs. "Take the guards with you, I'm mite you'll feel more comfortable then."

"Yes milady, right this way Princess." Madame Fong hurriedly exists the room with Azure and the guards.

Azula doesn't look at her when she passes. "I'm only complying for-"

"Yes, I'm already knowing that." Katara states as she follows them out of the room.

Hiten is waiting on her in the foyer with his hands clasped behind his back. When he catches sight of her coming down the stairs he grins boyishly and bows when she makes it to the landing.

"Beautiful as always milady." He stands up straight and holds his arm out for her to take.

"I wish I can actually feel beautiful, but thank you anyway." She takes it lightly and the continue into the courtyard where a table and two chairs are waiting for them. On top of the table is a teapot, two two cups and two plate, and a platter of honey bread rolls that are stuffed with chocolate.

Hiten pulls her chair out for her to sit before he sits down in his own. She watches as he pours their tea and places a roll on their plates.

"I was almost beginning think you wouldn't ever return to the palace." She breaks her bread roll in half and allows the steam to exit it. It makes her mouth water, she can't wait to devour it.

"Of course not, I actually enjoy it here in the Fire Nation. It's a wonderful atmosphere."

"Your humbleness is adorable."

"Forgive my prying, but are you faring well since the incident?" Hiten asks. "The King of Azthet sends his blessings."

"That's kind of him. I'm doing well though I almost miscarried. I'm going to stay away from the tea from now on." She eyes the tea kettle suspiciously.

"I'm pleased to hear that. How is the child doing? Has he or she began kicking yet?"

"It kicks all the time. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet but I'm leaning towards a girl. What about you? Do you plan on getting married and having children one day?"

"Marriage I don't know. What I do know is that I want a large number of children. It's a strange proportion i know." He chuckles.

"I don't think so. Sometimes I think that if two people love each other and are happy they don't necessarily need a piece of paper to be an epitome of their love."

"Well put, I agree. Are you ready for the childbirth? I hear it's excruciating. Kind every bone breaking in your body at once."

"I think that if I can survive being attacked by twin sea serpents I can survive child birth."

"You were attacked by sea serpents?" His dark eyebrows rise.

"It's quite a long story." She clears her throat. She doesn't know if she wants to disclose this information with Hiten. She hasn't even told Zuko everything about herself yet.

He grins boyishly. "My schedules is free, I do enjoy such adventurous stories."

"It all started last year..."

**.0.**

Makes sure to keep a safe distance behind the woman the entire way. She stays close in the shadows and moves as silent as humanly possible. The woman ahead of her is clocked darkly and moves with swift grace through the palace hallways. It's late at night, She should probably notify a guard or someone about her.

When she turns the corner the two guards that are guarding the hallway to Fire Lord and lady's room are caught off guard and knocked unconscious. She covers her mouth to conceal the yelp from her throat. The woman starts walking again but stops abruptly at the end of the hall and before she has a chance to hide back into the shadows the woman turns and sees her.

She pulls the hood of her clock back and she instantly recognizes the woman's face. She gasps when she is stanly recognizes who it is.

"It's you!" Ling gasps. "It's always been you!"

"I see you can never keep your nose in your own business." She snarls.

Ling takes a couple of steps back, she's horrified. "I won't let you harm the Lady!"

In a swift movement the woman lunges forward, a long sword appears in her hand in the process and digs itself into Ling's stomach. She slices it the left, blood splatters all over the wall and Ling falls limply to the floor. The last thing Ling sees before she leaves this world is the woman disappearing down the hallway.

**.0.**

Katara lies peacefully on her stomach in bed, she's halfway asleep and halfway awake. Azure sleeps soundlessly next to her while Jiinka occupies a spot in the floor besides Azure. Today has been awfully tiring yet slow. She's made some progress with Azula, well, maybe a little bit. She's so mentally troubled but all that gets thrown out of the window when Azure is around. Who would've thought that Azula, daughter of the late Ozai and princess of the Fire Nation would have a soft spot for children? Katara trusts her but she only trusts her to an extent, and so far Azula has been telling the truth about everything.

She turns onto her side and pulls the thick covers up to her nose. Zuko arrives back at the palace today, she can't wait to tell him that everything was find while he was gone. She isn't really looking forward to his reaction about Azula, she knows he'll blow his lid and shoot out smoke from his nose.

She's just dozing of when she gets a funny feeling. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and something tugs at the back of her mind. It's an eerie feeling that washes over her. Jiinka hasn't growled or anything and she's usually more alert than anyone. Katara figures that maybe she's just in a deep sleep. When it finally registers in her mind what's going on she jolts upright I the bed and runs her eyes.

Is she seeing things?

Someone's at the side of her bed, someone with a heavy cloak on. Even with the fires in the room Katara cannot make out who the hate but she has the impression that it's a woman. Looking closer she sees that they're holding up a blood soaked sword over her, ready to strike at any minute. The cloak is thrown back and Katara states wide eyed.

"Mu Shin? What.. Just what-"

"-In the name of Fire Lord Ozai!" Mu Shin snarls with deranged eyes. Katara can't move, she isn't able to move as the blade comes down.

It stops halfway.

Katara looks at her in confusion. Mu Shin's eyes glaze over and she wears a lost expression. There's a loud cry of agony and then nothing. Burnt flesh, the disgusting smell fills the room. Blood trickles down her mouth and she's knocked to the side in the floor unmoving. By now Jiinka is wide away and is standing on all fours. Katara grabs Azure and scrambles out of bed. Mu Shin was going to kill her, Azula stopped her.

"You are completely, insufferably helpless." Azula extinguishes the fire dagger in her hand. She gets down on her haunches after she raises the flames for better lighting in the room.

Toph comes bursting in followed by Sokka and Iroh. Sokka rushes over to her with his space sword after his momentary shock from seeing Azula. "Are you alright? We heard screaming, what happened?"

"This is Mu Shin." Iroh observes grimly as he stands besides the burnt body.

"Azula must've killed her and tried to kill You didn't she?" Toph loudly cracks her knuckles before turning to face an annoyed Azula. "Let's go princess, I've been waitin' on this moment!"

"No Toph! It wasn't Azula!" Katara protests.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asks.

"She saved my life, Mu Shin came in here to kill me. Azula stopped her, she saved my life."

"Did she now?" Iroh glances down at his niece.

"Wait, I'm confused." Sokka scratches his head.

"I was returning to my room from the library i saw that Ling woman stalking someone, I thought it was suspicious, maids aren't to be out this late if they aren't specially put on duty. I knew the water bender was asleep by now, there shouldn't have been any reason as to why she was down here." Azula stands and nudges the body with her foot. "Mu Shin killed Ling because Ling was going to try and stop her from coming in here. She killed her and came in, I caught her just in time."

The Fire Lady suppresses a gasp. Long is dead, but what of her daughter? "I owe you a lot for that." Katara says. "Thank you Azula."

Jiinka goes over and sniffs at Azula with a growl.

"Get away from me you mangy beast!" The princess scowls, Jiinka glowers but doesn't move.

Iroh steps out of the room and when he comes back there are three guards in his company. They take Mu Shin's body away. Sokka stops them to check the back of her neck. Toph goes over to investigate.

"We saw the unconscious guards on the way here but we came as soon as we heard the screaming. Are you sure you're alright?" Iroh asks with a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder.

"I'm fine, thank you uncle." She exhales. "Just a...just a scare that's all."

Azula looks at her out the corner of her eye but she says nothing.

"She doesn't have the symbol on the back of her neck. So, I'm guessing she isn't in with the brothers in blood." Sokka states.

"When she was about to bring the blade down she said that she was doing it for Ozai, she didn't say for the brotherhood or Yao." Katara shifts Azure in her arms. They'll have to switch bedrooms again, she can't sleep in here anymore either. Tonight she'll sleep with Sokka.

"So this was personal." Toph confirms.

Katara nods once. "I'm thinking that it was. She used to be Ozai's concubine."

"I never knew that." Iroh shakes his head. "This palace holds so many secrets. It would take years to uncover."

When they're walking out Katara stops Azula again to thank her.

"You can stop it, I wasn't doing it for you." She says curtly before walking down the opposite end of the hall to her room.

**.0.**

Sokka whistles a tune to himself as he walks leisurely around the city. He's just left the local blacksmith and is in his way back to the palace. He and Katara are going to spend the entire day together when she wakes up from her herb induced sleep. She couldn't rest at all last night, not after what happened to her.

He wishes she would leave, leave this damned nation and go somewhere where she could be herself. This place is changing her in a bad way, not to mention the baby that's affecting her mentally and physically.

He passes a news stand and only glances at it before continuing on his way.

When he realizes that it was Zuko on the front page of the paper he doubles back and snatches it from the stand. His eyes bulge and his fists shake in anger.

"Have these been issued out already?" Sokka asks the elderly man behind the stand. "

"They went out this morning. Such a shame, the Lady doesn't deserve that she's far too kind. Someone should really rough that spoiled brat up hella good!" The only man replies.

Sokka's eyes darken at the front page again. He balls it up in anger. "I intend to."

**.0.**

**What did Sokka see?**

**Read and review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Story Title:** Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author:** XxToToXx

**Full summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Sixteen**

"Not so fast!" Katara lightly scolds Azure, the child is running as fast as her little legs can take her, she's trying desperately to keep up with a playful Jiinka. Her, Jiinka, and Azure all slept with Sokka last night in his bed. He's a wild sleeper but he tried to contain it. Katara wishes that she could get a nice, long, uninterrupted and safe sleep. She knows as long as she's in the Fire Nation that this will never happen. She pats her stomach as the baby begins to kick her. Katara smiles, it's a wonderful feeling. She cannot wait to meet her baby.

Katara hopes that Sokka hurries up before her meeting with the Fire Sages starts. She's called a meeting to try and negotiate with them about the baby and her reign as Fire Lady. She chooses to do this while Zuko is away so that he doesn't influence their decision on the matter.

Azula scoffs and examines her nails in the lounge chair. "She's supposed to be practicing her bending, not fooling around with that flea bag

"She's only a year old she has time."

"Training has no start date, I don't know what you were taught but when a child is a bender and they're able to walk then they're able to fight."

Katara looks over her shoulder. "You cannot be serious. Though I do believe you, the Fire Nation strips everyone of their childhood."

"To say you think you know everything you don't seem to know that during war there are losses on both sides of the field." Azula says smartly. She sighs. "But…What do I know?"

"Is it so hard for you to hold a regular conversation?"

"I done indulge myself in senseless topics."

"Oh, did Ozai tell you that?"

Azula's eyebrows rise and her golden eyes are unreadable. "As a matter of fact he did."

"How lovely."

"Empty words coming from the woman who killed him."

"He was a tyrant."

"Was he?"

"He caused Azure not to be able to enter the avatar state didn't he? Quit with the mind games already." She says. Azula certainly is a lot to deal with. It's her voice, her attitude and the atmosphere that she has. Must she be so cynical all the time? What can Katara say? She's exactly the same way.

"Do you want to speak to your mother again? I know where she is."

"She's dead."

"I know. I can take you to her."

Azula's eyes narrow. "You're contemplating my death water bender?"

Katara would laugh if it weren't for the cupcake stuffed in her mouth. She swallows and sighs. "I don't want to kill you Azula, I don't want you dead. I'm just asking because I can help you."

She snorts. "I don't need help."

"Sure you don't. I can take you, you know if…"

"I would care about what you're able to do, all of your little magic is quite interesting and all, but I don't. The last thing I want to do is see her."

"She wants to talk to you. When I was at the palace we would have lunch together sometimes. She would say-"

"-Do pregnant women always talk this much?" Azure jumps at the suddenness of Azula's voice. Jiinka growls and the princess sighs. Katara gets up and scoops Azure in her arms.

"Aunt Azula needs to work on her smart mouth and senseless temper." Katara bounces the infant up and down on her hip around the room. "But I can help you Azula. I can take you to your mother tonight if you want. I've… I've contacted spirits before. My own mother and Aang came to visit me the night before my wedding. Ever since then I've always had a connection with it."

"It?"

"The spirit world."

"very funny water bender."

"I'm not laughing I'm serious Azula. You need closure in your triangle."

She raises a fine eyebrow. "My what?"

"Your triangle. When I say that I mean between you and your mother and Zuko." Katara explains. "You'll feel a lot better after that, trust me."

"I don't trust anyone."

"And Azure?"

"An exception."

Madame Fong barges in along with Iroh and two other guards. Madame Fong stays back with the guards and eyes Iroh steps forward. "Good morning ladies!" He's as bright and giddy as ever. Katara wonders how he can stay same in times like these. She's wishes she had his mentality.

"Good morning uncle, Madame Fong. Where's Sokka and Toph?" Katara frowns.

"Sokka and Toph? I think I saw them somewhere out in the courtyard earlier." Iroh says with slight confusion. "I'm sure they'll be back here by the time your meeting is over." He strolls over to Azula. Since she's been walking the palace freely Iroh has kept his guard up tenfold, everyone has been on edge. Sokka and Toph were totally against the idea of setting Azula free, but they'll just have to deal with. Katara believes that Azula does have good in her.

Aang believed that everyone has good in them.

"Milady, the Sages are awaiting." Madame Fong states stiffly.

Katara hands Azure to Iroh and proceeds out the door. "Make sure to keep the three of them occupied, they bore easily."

"Okay, uncle Iroh time! Who wants to learn to play Pai Sho?"

She can hear Azula's groan all the way down the hall.

**.0.**

"I don't know Toph." Sokka shakes his head. "I just don't know anymore. I've written Suki to ask her if she knows anything about this but I don't think she does. I hope it's just a rumor, a sick trick made up by the gossipers and shit, for Katara's sake I hope it is."

Toph doesn't say anything as she continues to bend the metal silverware three by three.

Sokka sighs and rubs his hands over his face in aggravation. "Son of a bitch!" A chair is thrown across the room and breaks upon impact, then a table and then a case. He doesn't care. He'll destroy this entire palace.

"I should've known this would happen. I never should've trusted him with her!" His fists clench and his eyes narrow. "The entire world has seen this shit Toph! Who knows how long this has been going on? Do you know how much is going to hurt her? You know how much this is going to embarrass her?"

Toph says nothing.

Sokka frowns at the earth bender. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Any other time Toph would have been adding all types of sarcastic comments and glib remarks. She would be just as mad as him if not angrier. "Toph, do you know anything?"

She sighs and cracks her knuckles then she shrugs. Se doesn't say anything at all.

"Toph!"

"What?" She snaps.

"Do you know anything?"

She's quiet again, this time for a few minutes. Toph is a walking lie detector, and the more she stalls that's the more Sokka becomes worried and mad.

"Toph, do you know something that I don't?" He walks over and kneels in front of her. He can tell something's wrong.

"It's true." She mutters. Her voice is so low that Sokka can barely hear her. Still, her voice make him nervous.

"What's true Toph?"

"The front page, it's true." Sokka stands at her words and places his hands on his aching head, Toph continues "I didn't want to say anything because I saw how happy Katara finally was. I didn't want to ruin that so I didn't tell anyone what I saw…er, felt."

"What was it Toph?"

Her bottom lip trembles like she's about to cry. Sokka hasn't seen her cry since they took over the Fire Nation months ago. "When Katara was unconscious Zuko… Mai, she went to Zuko's room but that's because he called for her. And they…you know?"

Sokka nods. "That was the only time?"

"Four nights in a row. I'm sorry, I should've said something sooner-"

"-No, it's alright. You didn't-"

"-It's not alright Sokka! Mai went to the Boiling Rock with Zuko!"

"Yes, I know that. That's one reason why I'm pissed.

"It doesn't take three days to get from here to the Boiling Rock!" She shouts. "It just doesn't!"

"But he said that he was going to stop over in-"

"He lied! When we were on the ship from Yao's meeting and you asked him about Mai he lied." Toph admits. "That's why I left the deck because I felt he was lying!"

The warriors eyes widen and his jaws and fists clench. He stands shaking with anger."I should've seen this coming! I never should've let him anywhere near her!"

"Sokka. Calm down-"

"-Calm down?" Sokka bellows. He can't remember the last time he was this angry. It's so foreign to him now. Not only did Zuko betray Katara, but he betrayed their child as well. "How can I calm down? I can't calm down Toph! Hasn't she been through enough already?"

"Sokka-"

"-Did you know that he's the only man she really loved? Her affections she had for Hamu will never amount up to those for Zuko. She loves him, she's carrying his child and she's going to give birth soon! Look what he's done to her! Zuko's fucking the knife throwing witch!"

"Well, that's very interesting." A monotone voice says from the doorway. Sokka turns to see Azula, Iroh, Jiinka and Azure.

In Iroh's old hands is the same paper that drove Sokka mad this morning. He shakes his head with shame. "What has my nephew done?"

"Sokka, where are you going?" Toph follows him out of the room, brushing past the others to catch up with Sokka.

"I'm going to get my sister. I'm taking her away from this shit hole!" Sokka says in a dark voice, so dark that Toph stops in her tracks.

"You knew didn't you?" Toph asks Iroh. She gets her answer from his hand squeezing her Shoulder.

**.0.**

Why?

That's all that runs through her mind at the moment as she clutches the bundle of papers in her hand. She's just ended a heated argument with the Fire Sages and as soon as she comes out of the meeting room she finds the papers in front of the door, right for her to see. Her heart beats loudly in her ears as her hands shake uncontrollably making the paper rattle. Why? They're married, they have a child together. How could he? She thinks that maybe it's a lie, maybe the publicists are wrong. Maybe it's Just something made up, whose she kidding? In her heart, in her mind, in her soul she knows that it's the truth.

The paper is stained by tiny droplets of water and her breathing escalates. She's crying. When was that last time she cried like this before? Since that night at the cemetery? When Hamu died? When she lost Azure or when she first miscarried? She drops to her knees with years pouring down her cheeks. Mai and Zuko sharing a passionate lovers lip lock at Ember Island, he was supposed to be at the Boiling Rock and Jun Houg Island. He lied, it's all a lie. Everything… just lies. She doesn't notice when Sokka comes running around the corner and slows down a few steps away from her. He kneels besides her and tears the paper out of her hands. He let's her cry into his chest as he lifts her up to his feet.

"Come on, I'll help you pack your things." She doesn't respond. She's had enough of Zuko, Mai, these palace scandals. Her names being slandered everywhere, bold petitions to have her out the palace … she's done. She realizes now that he doesn't love her, he's never loved her. It was Mai, it was always Mai.

How could she compete?

They pass Toph, Azula, and Azure on the way to Katara's bedroom. Jiinka follows close behind and Azure reaches out for her small hands only to be ignored by her mother.

"Mama…" Azure is crestfallen and Azula frowns at the water bender. She picks up the paper that Sokka wrenched from Katara's grasp and looks it over for herself. It doesn't surprise her but it's certainly an unhonorable act. She sets the paper afire and allows the ashes to blow into the hallway before she follows behind the siblings.

"I don't want to leave just yet." She says dryly after hours of bawling her eyes out. "I don't want to leave just yet."

"If you keep saying that and decide to stay longer until he gets back then he'll talk you into staying again. I, your brother, want you out of here." Sokka states with authority in his voice.

"Everyone has seen the photos Katara, everyone! Hell, I won't be surprised if Jet comes running back here just to pummel him again." Toph slams the closet door. "I wanna pummel him too!"

"Toph you knew." Katara says nonchalantly. Toph's shoulders slump a little but Sokka speaks up for her.

"It's not Toph's fault Katara..."

"It isn't anyone's fault is it?" She throws her bloodshot eyes at her brother. "Is it- I don't want those, put them back! No-" she stands and snatches the clothes from Sokka's hands and rips them. "I don't want any Fire Nation clothes!" She throws them to the ground along with her crown and betrothal necklace. "I don't want any of this!" She shouts.

"Milady?" A maid peeks her head through the bedroom door. "Is everything-"

"-Get out!" Katara yells in fury and sends a vase at the poor maid. Luckily the girl slams the door before she can get hit.

Azure cries out at the crash, she begins to wail. Katara turns. "Can you please stop that damned whining?!"

Azula picks her up and awkwardly shakes her while glaring at Katara. "You're treading dangerously, water bender." The princess says deadly. "She isn't the one you should be angry at."

"Fuck you, Azula."

"Oh? So that's all it took for you to get your spine back? All it took was for your husband to cheat on you with his ex fiancé?"

"Alright Azula ," Sokka holds up his hands. "Appa is sick, we leave in the morning. No cat-tiger fights."

"When I leave he's going to lock you back up in that cell, with no sunlight and no bending!" Katara says harshly as she swifts past her to the dresser. "You'll be a caged animal all over again!"

"Katara, SugarQueen- can you please calm down? I doubt all this is good for the baby." Toph says with pursed lips.

"Yes, I'm so appalled and horrified!" Azula says. "What treacherous punishments!"

"What's going on here?" The bedroom door closes soundlessly. There, in the middle of the room stands the Fire Lord and behind him is Iroh, Madame Fong and Tai Fong. "What's Azula doing here"

Sokka takes a step forward with balled fists, but before he can even prepare himself to lunge at his former friend someone beats him to it.

It's his damn near eight month pregnant little sister. She tackles him to the ground and in Zuko's attempts to restrain him she pinches and claws at his face, Iroh pulls her off and embraces her.

She shouts, kicks, screams and cries for him to let her go. "You bastard! Ungrateful son of bitch I hate you! Let me go! Let me go! I'll kill him, I swear I kill him!" Iroh only leads her away into the next room, Madame Fong and Tai Fong follow behind them.

"Thanks." Zuko says gratefully when Sokka helps him to his feet. A second later he's knocked back by a powerful punch to the jaw. Sokka rushes him by grabbing him by the collar and slamming him up against the door.

"She's your wife! The mother of your child, how can you just betray her like that huh?"

"I don't know what the-"

"-you know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about!" Sokka snarls. "She loves you, she trusted you, I trusted you!" He bangs him against the door. "Hasn't she been through enough? Hasn't she suffered enough?"

"She knows about you and Mai." Toph's tone is cold and stern. "The entire world knows about your little vacation to Ember Island."

"What?" Zuko glares. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I think this can jog your memory." Azula smirks as she holds up the paper for Zuko to see. His eyes bulge as he reads it.

"That wasn't- let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain Zuko! I'm taking my sister, we are leaving this fucked up place." Sokka releases him and takes Toph's hand on his way to the next room. Azula let's the paper slip from her fingers and follows after the others, leaving Zuko behind.

**.0.**

Zuko denied the accusations until Toph informed him that she knew about the nights when Mai went into his room. He admits to that but he denies kissing her so publicly. They were arguing for three hours before she finally gave up. There's no use in fighting for someone who doesn't care. He never cared, look at what he's done.

Katara sits at the desk as she folds the letter up. It's addressed to the South Pole, North Pole and most importantly the kingdom of life. In the morning she, her unborn child and Azure Will be leaving. She can't wait. She wants to put this Nation, this title, this burden and the Fire Lord behind her. Toph had told her everything, now she isn't sad anymore she's just Angry.

Zuko insists that it was all a plan did by Mai. Katara doesn't believe him. As a matter of he's outside her room pacing a hole in the floors. She hands it to the awaiting maid and tells her to send it off as soon as possible. All of her things are packed, her crown and necklace are nowhere in sight, except the one from her mother. She missed it. She's in the clothing that she wore to leave the last time and her hair is down, the way she likes to wear it. Iroh and Zuko are outside, trying to get Toph to let Zuko in. The girl isn't budging. What could he really have to say to her? Nothing!

Sokka watches Azula carefully with the child as she bounces her on her knee. He's still cautious of her and he doesn't think that will ever change. Why his sister trusts her so much he'll never know. Katara stands only to fall to her knees in pain, a sharp cry comes from her throat and Sokka rushes over.

"Katara?" He puts an arm around her to help her stabs. "What's wrong? You need a-"

"-It's contractions!" She squeezes out. "It's only contractions!" She crumbles as more as pain washes over her. She hopes it's only contractions.

"But your not even eight months yet!" He panics. "I'll go get the doctor!"

She grips into his arm. "No! Don't leave me!" Tears roll down her cheeks. Sokka looks up at Azula, she looks at Katara and then back at him before she rushes out of the room. Toph, Iroh and Zuko come rushing in.

Zuko, in a worried state tries to reach out to her. "Katara, what's-"

"-Get away from me!" She pushes him back against the wall. He stands mortified. She's never blood bent him before. Where is the healer? She places her hands on her stomach and prays mentally. She doesn't want to lose her, she can't lose her. The tears fall more heavily- the palace, this pain, Zuko and Mai, Aang, Hamu, her mother- it's too much. It's just too much!

Zuko stays at the side with Iroh and watches as his wife clings to her brother like a lifeline. It's his fault. It's all his fault.

Katara pauses momentarily and her hands search her belly.

_No._

_It can't be._

"What's wrong?" Sokka asks. The nurses and healers come rushing into the room.

Katara looks up at her with eyes full of tears.

Toph gasps and Sokka's mouth forms into a thin line.

**.0.**

"She's going to be fine." The midwife states as soon as she finds the group in the Fire Lord's office. "She's just showing signs that she's going to into labor a bit earlier than expected."

"So the baby...?" Zuko breathes.

"Is fine, but she will be born prematurely."

Sokka glares at Zuko out the corner of his eye but says nothing. Azula cuts her eyes at Zuko, why does he care? Why does she even care?

"That's a relief, I was starting to worry!" Iroh says with a tired smile. "Can we see her now?"

"Of course." The woman bows and then leaves. The group heads out of the room but Sokka holds Zuko back.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asks with clenched teeth. "She doesn't want to see you, you're the one that caused all this shit!"

Zuko jerks his arm away. "I'm going to see my wife."

"She isn't your wife anymore!" He argues.

"She's still my wife since she hasn't signed anything that declares separation or divorce, and since she's still in my palace she's still very much mine!"

Sokka restrains himself as the Fire Lord walks off to catch up with the others. He follows behind with his boomerang in they make it to the infirmary they see the guards stationed are down, all killed. The hallway is still hot with burn marks all all the wall. Sokka rushes ahead and bursts into the room. He drops to his knees at the sight with his head in his hands. Zuko comes in next followed by Azula, both their eyes widen.

The infirmary is thrashed, the bed is still on fire. Glass is all over the floor and water stains the walls. Drops of blood are splattered around, the room is the sign of an intense battle.

"No…" Zuko says in despair as he takes in The Brothers in Blood symbol painted in blood on the wall.

**.0.**

**Well sucky way to end a chapter**

**Read and Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Story Title**: Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author:** XxToToXx

**Full summary:Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Seventeen**

One week.

That's how long it's been sense Katara has been gone. The entire palace and even the capital city is a nervous wreck Zuko has been desperately trying to keep it together, but sometimes he slips and loses it. Everyone; Hakoda, Jeong Jeong, Bumi, the Water Sages, Jet and Hurok have all came to the Fire Nation palace after they heard the news. None of then were happy. XTo top things off there was a note in his study that gave him an ultimatum, hand over the Fire Nation or send his wife to a early death. In three days time Zuko has to give an answer. He's sent out his best trackers to try and find him, so far they have nothing.

His hands clean on the railings of the balcony. He's ruined it. He's ruined everything, the woman he loves hates him. Hell, he hates himself. The Brothers in Blood has her she his child. Yao states that she'll remain alive until the third day is up. Zuko must announce his decision to the entire nation. Yao said he wouldn't harm her, he wouldn't lay a finger on her but what makes Zuko believe him? He stresses himself even more when he thinks about what could be going on with her. They probably are hurting her, she may not even be eating or anything. He bows his head.

"A word?" Hakoda steps beside him. Zuko can't face him, not after what he did to his daughter when he swore to him and gave him his word to always respect and protect Katara. Zuko doesn't look up, he finds the courtyard more interesting. There's aggravation and anger wavering off the chief, and that to is all Zuko's fault.

"I don't know where my daughter is. I don't know if she's getting proper treatment, if she's eating or if she's… if she's even alive. I've lost her twice. I refuse to lose her a third time." Hakoda would choke if it weren't for the anger that dominates over his threatening tears and sadness.

The Fire Lord closes his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"An apology for your actions will never be accepted. When I get my daughter back we're taking her back to the South Pole where she belongs."

Hakoda then walks away, leaving Zuko alone. More alone than he's ever been, a lone tear falls down his cheek.

**.0.**

Azula barges into his room that night with a wailing Azure. The only reason that Zuko allowed her to stick around was because he was told how she saved Katara's life and how she's behaving with Azure. Azure has been crying and screaming non stop, she doesn't want anyone except Katara. Her eyes are swollen red from her fits and her crying is harsh. She's cried so much today that she vomited twice. The child has been from Azure to Suki, back to Azula and then to Sokka. She misses her mother, and it breaks Zuko's heart. She coughs and hiccups when she calms down from Azula's rocking.

"I gave her the sleeping herbs I got at the apothecary. It'll knock her out for a while but at least she'll give my ears a rest." Azula states, sitting down on a cushioned bench by the door. She half smirks at her brother. "What's with you? Oh, I forgot. You only-"

"-Not now Azula. Go away." He grunts. He continues looking down at the map on his desk.

"You can't shut me out Zuko. Are you going to try and find your water bender or not?"

"Why do you care? You don't even like her."

"I don't like her nationality, I don't like her personality. I never said I didn't like her."

"Whatever Azula." He leans back in his chair with a scowl on his face. She's enjoying this, he knows she is. She loves seeing him in pain and miserable.

"Seriously, are you going to get her back or not?"

"I'm trying to."

"You're not trying hard enough." She switches Azure to her left shoulder.

"How aren't i? I have five teams out searching every nook and cranny of this damned planet for her. Why do you even care? She's no benefit to you, she means nothing to you. As a matter of fact, Yao is after you as well since you swindled him out of his inheritance. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were running from him."

"Running? If I were running do you really think I'd be dumb enough to come to the one place that I know he'll find me at?" Her eyes narrow. Zuko shakes his head. "He wouldn't attack now, he has the key to everything he's ever wanted now."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He wouldn't touch your little waterbender. He won't attack the Fire Nation, not while he has her. It would stupid, attacking and destroying something that will one day be his."

"He isn't getting the Fire Nation." He says with an edge in his voice.

Azula smirks. "So he's going to keep Katara?"

"No! He isn't keeping her either! It's still a mystery on why he didn't take Azure, she's his daughter after all."

"She's useless to him. What's an avatar without the avatar state? Besides, I wouldn't let him take her anyway."

"Better be careful, you're starting to sound like a sentimental human being." Zuko stands and rolls up his maps. Yao has to be somewhere, he can't be that good at hiding.

"You'd better be careful Zuko, you're becoming more and more like Ozai everyday." He freezes. Azula continues. "I already know what you're going to do, and in the end that's all you'll have."

"What do you know? That's all you've ever wanted was the throne! You tried to kill me for the damned thing!"

"Oh, i don't even want the throne anymore. The only thing I care about is her being happy. Since the waterbender means so much to her, I'll aid in her return." She stands and heads to the door.

"Why don't you want the throne Azula?"

"I only wanted it because I knew i would be better at running a nation and I only wanted it to make you feel terrible that your younger sister is better than you, because father would've been proud. Now I don't even want it. Its not worth it to me, It's a lost cause." She opens the door and leaves out.

**.0.**

"Take it." Azula orders when she extends the bottle of Fire Vodka to Sokka. "You need it more than I do, with a missing water bender and all." Sokka looks from her back down to the bottle and sighs, he doesn't take it. Azula gives him a dry look. "It isn't poison, water boy."

He hesitantly takes it and turns it up to his head. He coughs from the burning in his throat but quickly recollects himself. "That's good stuff. Uh, thanks."

"It's a full moon. Shouldn't she have some extra power or something?" Azula looks up at the moon that's shining bright in the sky. She's looked at the moon plenty of times before but she's never realized it held so much detail to it. She doesn't know why tonight is so different. It shines over the dark waters of the ocean, it's quite beautiful dare she say it.

"She's pregnant Azula. She's eight months pregnant, she can't fight like she used to. There's no telling what they're doing to her." He drinks more from the bottle and this time the strong flavor doesn't affect him. "She can't fight like she used to."

"Yao isn't a man of his word, but he won't kill her until my brother announces his decision. Yao will do anything to become the Fire Lord. He wanted me to kill his uncle so that he could kill my father, we'd both win in the end. I got him before he could get me, i killed his uncle after I had the old fart change his will. I got everything while Yao got banished."

"That's why he's after you?"

"And that's why I'm at the safest place on earth, it's predictable but it's safe. I doubt he'll step here right now."

"But why here? You could've went anywhere in the world, why here?"

"Because…"

"Azure?"

"Azure needs protection more than anyone. With your sister being in the pregnant category, she can't do much. She isn't as impulsive as I am anymore." She frowns. "But she wants to help me."

"Help you how?"

"To see my mother, I know she can contact the dead. I don't take her as a liar." Azula stands and dusts her hands off.

"So you want her back to take you to the spirit world mostly and because of Azure's attachment to her?"

"Exactly."

"Why can't you just come on out and say it?" Sokka stands with her. He towers over her with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't like you just like you don't like me, but we both have a common goal and that's to get my sister back. I don't know what she sees in you, I don't know why she's giving you all these chances to do good but it must be for a good reason. So, if she's willing to accept you… I guess I am too."

"I want Azure safe, I want Yao dead. Helping the water bender is one of the things I'll need to do to make that happen. said what I had to say. Besides, I work alone."

"We may as well work together Azula we want the same thing." Sokka insists. "I just...I just want my sister back." There's grief and sadness in his voice, it's so strong that it shakes Azula's soul.

"I know." She says. Then she leaves him on the beach.

**.0.**

"You know you have some gut, coming into my office and threatening me." Zuko says as he stands and glares at the man in front of his desk. Zuko has just gotten released from a four hour meeting with the Fire Sages, and he's still on end. Before his final decision he thought long and hard, he thought about what Katara would do. What would she do if she were in his situation and facing these consequences? He knows what she would do.

Hiten stands his ground with his blazing eyes on the Fire Lord. "I've been told that a lot. I take it as a compliment now."

"You come in my office announced, threatening me and declaring your love for my wife? Your father won't be too pleased about that ambassador."

"The only reason we have sworn allegiance with you is because of Lady Katara, my father has despised the entire Fire Nation line as long as he's lived. I'm just here to make sure that things aren't ruined in your little boyish tyrants."

"Yet you're still infatuated."

"Who wouldn't be infatuated?" Hiten frowns. "You have the woman that any man would die and go to hell for. The avatar, the Freedom Fighter leader, me, yet she chooses you. That choice has put her in danger one too many times."

"You can love her all you want, she'll never go with you. She wouldn't leave me, she's safe here."

"I see." Hiten adjusts his suit. "I guess that's why she's probably god knows where, in pain, thirsty and hungry. Not only does she have to keep herself alive but the child that she's carrying too. If you wouldn't have left on some little vacation with your mistress than a lot of things could've been avoided Zuko."

Hiten walks out the room and slams the door behind him.

Later that day Zuko makes the public announcement.

**.0.**

**Why such a short chapter?**

**Because the story is ending of course.**

**Read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Story Title**: XxToToXx

**Author:** XxToToXx

**Full summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Eighteen**

Katara's eyes snap open at the sound of the cell door opening. It's so dark down here but she's been here long enough for her eyes to adjust. She blinks, beads of sweat trickle down her forehead to her eyelashes. It's water, but she can't use it. She doesn't have any bending. Her body can't even fight off the chi blocking herbs. She's tired, weak, hungry, thirsty, and she misses her family. She misses Zuko. Even after all she's done she can't make herself stop loving him. She just can't.

When she was first bought in they beat her, pushed her down, she doesn't know why. She never did anything to them. She's been locked away in these dungeons for about a week, probably a week and three days. She's chained to the wall by her wrists and ankles, she couldn't move properly to end even if she could. She missed the full moon, she wishes that she hadn't. The baby, the baby is hungry, she's so hungry. A man came in yesterday and fed her a big meal because he must've taken pity on her. But that was yesterday, today is a new day.

She wonders if Sokka and the others are looking for her. She had a dream that Azure was taking with a tantrum, crying and screaming and kicking because she wasn't there. Is Azula still there? Has Zuko put her back in the looney bin? She hopes not, she made the princess a promise. A sharp pain shoots through her and she holds it down. She doesn't want to cry out, she doesn't want to give anyone here the satisfaction. She's having contractions, the baby's going to be coming earlier than expected. Probably tomorrow.

Zuko will come. He'll save her from the hellhole. She knows he will, he has to.

Yao stands Before her, he's lit the torches on the wall so now she can see clearly. There's a paper in his hands that he's looking over. He doesn't know what it is. He hasn't laid a hand on her since she's been here, she doesn't know why. Doesn't he hate her too?

"So, do you think the Fire Lord will surrender the Fire Nation over to me so that he can have you and the child back- what are you having again?" He asks with curiosity in his voice.

"A girl." She rasps. She needs water. If she doesn't get some type of nourishment she doesn't think she'll be able to survive childbirth. Another shape wave of page nearly breaks her.

"You see that's funny, I have a daughter. She's a little over a year. She's walking and talking. She's bending fire and water already too, she's a pretty smart kid." Yao smiles. "But she's useless, Ozai locked her avatar state. She isn't any use to me."

"Don't say that about her. She isn't-"

"-Useless? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that would hurt your feelings. Look, Answer the question. Do you think Zuko will surrender?"

"I know he will!" She shouts. She shouldn't have done that it's taken a lot of the little bit of energy that she has left. She slumps back against the wall, spots cloud her vision.

"You're wrong." He makes her take the paper. She strains her eyes to read the writing on it. "I don't think that you understand my wager completely. If Zuko were to step down as Fire Lord and announce me as the new ruler of the Fire Nation you would live. If he chose to be stubborn and choose you then that means you and your child have to die. Then I'll have to wage war on your husband. Zuko understood that but…" he trails off and shrugs a shoulder.

As Katara reads the announcement on the letter her her breaks into a million pieces and the tears erupt from her eyes.

Zuko has chosen to remain the Fire Lord.

**.0.**

**Well, isn't that something?**

**Read and Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Story Title:** Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author**: XxToToXx

**Full Summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Nineteen **

Yao is going to kill her today. It's the third day since the announcement. They've fed her breakfast, it was Yao who did that. He says that she shouldn't go into the spirit world hungry. She yanks her wrists, she can't break free from the stone wall. She's going to die here, her baby is going to die. She cries more, more than she's ever cried for Aang and Hamu and Azure combined. It hurts, it hurts beyond any repair. Zuko has thrown her away and now Mai is up and ready for her place as Fire Lady.

The cell door opens and Yao steps in. He unsheathes his sword and walks over to her.

"I could see you on fire but then you would be in agony and you'll suffer. If I cut your head off it'll save us both some time." He says softly. The blade glints in the light and it's ultra sharp edge intimidates Katara. But she's ready, she knew that she couldn't cheat death three times. She bows her head and now her tears are silent. Yao raises the blade. Her water breaks and she cries out.

The baby is coming.

But there's an explosion on the surface, a battle is happening. She can tell from the racing heartbeats and sounds. Metal clanking against metal, people shouting and screaming. The blade comes down.

**.0.**

**Suspense!**

**Read and review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Story Title: **Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author**: XxToToXx

**Full summary: Full Summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Twenty**

The blade doesn't strike her. There's a scream of agony. Katara raises her head to see Yao engulfed in blue flames.

Blue flames.

That means…

Yao is kicked to the side, he screams and screams until he's completely silent. Azula stands in his previous spot. Hiten is behind her, water covering his arms. He quickly cuts off the chains that are binding her, he gives her a sad look before he goes back out into the hall to cover them.

"Get up." Azula tries to help her stand but she pushes her away. "Let's get out of here Katara." She puts an arm around her shoulders again.

"No!" Katara declines and jerks her arm away. "Just let me die." She cries into her hands. Her arms are jerked away and a slap echoes in the room. Azula grabs her shoulders and forces her to look at her. She can't, she can't look in those eyes. They… they're too much like Zuko's eyes.

"Please." Azula says. There's a sincerity and kindness mixed with sadness in her voice. Katara doesn't know why, why would she even care about her? She's the one who killed her father. Azula helps her up again, this time with no problem, but she drops back down again.

"She's coming!" Katara cries out. "I can't, I can't have this baby!"

There's more fighting going on, it's more intense now, more people are dying.

Hiten rushes in. "Is she…? Lady Katara-"

"-Go watch the door, I have it in here." Azula orders as she takes off her armor and under shirt. Now she's in nothing but her black bindings and pants. Hiten hesitates a moment, not wanting to leave Katara alone. Azula glares at him. "Do as I say!"

Katara cries out again. The contractions are getting closer and closer.

Hiten's eyes liner on Katara before he bolts out of the room again.

"I don't want this baby, I can't have it. I don't want to. She'll kill me… I can't do this! It's too early she'll die!" Katara sobs. The scene is so heartbreaking that it makes Azula's own eyes water. Look what Zuko has done now, even she isn't pleased.

"You have to be strong. This baby is coming whether you like it or not. You can't die, Katara." Azula says softly. She holds her hand. "I won't let you die."

"For Azure? She has you she doesn't need me." She arches her back In pain and cries out. The pain is too much, she's never felt this much pain before.

"She needs you. Your brother and father need you. They're here for you. They're here fighting for you. I need you to push Katara."

"I cant."

"Katara. You have too many things to live for, you have a family and you have friends, I'm... You're my friend. Now push!"

There's a banging in the hallway, a flash of fire, a cry, and then it's silent. Azula looks over her shoulder. Hiten falls into the room unmoving.

"I'm okay." He says lowly, his chest rising and falling heavily. His side is blistered and bleeding but he's alive.

Katara cries out again. It's ear piercing. Azula wonders if they can hear her up there.

"Push!"

Katara pushes this time.

"Again!"

She cries out the second time, sweat covers her face and she squeezes Azula's hand. Hiten pulls himself up.

"She's crowning." Hiten whispers. "She's too weak to-"

"-She'll make it." Azula cuts him off. "I know she will. One more push."

"I can't do it." Katara exhales and inhales quickly. "I can't."

"Yes you can. You will have this baby and you'll live. Push, one last time. You'll be fine, I promise."

She pushes one last time.

Then it's silent except for Katara's heavy breathing and the crying of a newborn child.

**.0.**

**Read and Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Story Title**: Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author:** XxToToXx

**Full Summary:Full Summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Twenty One**

She's small with tanned skin, black wavy hair and blue eyes. Katara has named her Kyzane. She's wrapped in Azula's silk sash, now sleeping peacefully. Her destiny has been changed, this isn't the child that she's seen in her vision. But it's her child nonetheless. There's no more fighting now. Azula helps her walk up the flight up steps to the surface. "I know you're scared. I'll protect you."

"This is the very first palace, it was built under the order of Sozin but Roku destroyed it." Hiten answers Katara's unasked question. "You were right under our noses."

Azula clenches her hand tighter when they reach the fresh air and brightening son. It blinds her, she's been underground for so long she's become weak to the sunlight. She sees people, even those from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom arresting Yao's followers or killing them off. It was a massacre.

"Katara!" Sokka runs to her. He's soaked in blood and bandaged but he's alive. Her brother came for her and he's alive. He's crying, a warrior isn't supposed to cry. He stops and looks down in her arms. He slowly approaches.

"Your nieces name is Kyzane. She's small but... She's here." Katara says weakly. Toph, The Grand Lotus, Arnook, Bumi, Bato, and her father arrive. Even Jet, Hurok, the Water Sage and Jet push through the crowd. Everyone is here.

Everyone except Zuko.

"She's beautiful." Jet states. Sokka takes her into his arms. "She looks just like you."

"Katara…" her father squeezes her tight. She cries into his shoulder. Sobbing, coughing and shaking. She almost lost them. She almost lost herself. She almost gave up. She was ready to die. Jet marvels over Kyzane, Iroh hugs Katara tightly with tears in his eyes telling her he's sorry.

Why? He didn't do anything.

Azula drops her hand, this is a family moment. She shouldn't be here. Sokka stops her by grabbing her arm when she passes him after he hands Kyzane over to Bato.

Ki smiles at the baby from behind Bato.

"Azula saved me." Katara tells her father. Hakoda cocks her head. "She was the first thing I saw before Yao killed me. She delivered Kyzane. I didn't want, I didn't want to have her. I wanted to die."

"it's true. She did." Hiten winces. As Hannza heals him on a nearby tree stump.

"She's my friend, she's my family. Please don't shun her for her brothers doings." She tells them.

"She's earned a spot on my good side." Toph says she wipes the tears from her eye.

Hakoda nods. "I understand. Azula, you saved my daughters life. For that, I am forever indebted to you." He picks her up into a bear hug.

"Let's go, your ships waiting." Sokka holds her hand. Jet holds the other and he's supporting a limping Hiten.

"I guess you're going to retreat back to the South Pole." Azula says next to her as she leans on the rails of the ship.

"No, at least not yet."

"Then where."

"I'm going to my coronation." Katara cradles both Azure and Kyzane in her arms. "I'm going to become the New Queen of the Kingdom of Life."

**.0.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

**Story title:** Rise from the Ashes: The New Queen

**Author:** XxToToXx

**Full summary:Full Summary: Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord with Katara his Lady in Training. A new sinister threat arises and threatens the new Lords reign. Katara and their unborn child become the target of a new enemy and a massive rebellion force. The Fire Nation isn't too thrilled about Katara, and they don't try to conceal it. Scandals, conspiracies, evil plots and secrets dwell within the walls of the Fire Nation palace. No can be trusted and no one is safe. With everything on the line, what will Zuko choose. Will he choose his throne or his wife and child?**

**Twenty Two **

"When I spoke to you last, months ago, I asked you all, whatever your religion, to pray for me on and for eachother. - to pray that La would give me wisdom and strength to carry out the promises that I should then be this memorable day I have been uplifted and sustained by the knowledge that your thoughts and prayers were with me. I have been aware all the time that my peoples, spread far and wide throughout every nation and ocean in the world, were united to support me in the task to which I have now been dedicated with such solemnity.

Many thousands of you came to The Kingdom from all parts of the world and Empire to join in the ceremony. All of you, near or far, have been united in one purpose. It is hard for me to find words in which to tell you of the strength which this knowledge has given me.

The ceremonies you have seen today are ancient, and some of their origins are veiled in the mists of the past. But their spirit and their meaning shine through the ages never, perhaps, more brightly than now. I have in sincerity pledged myself to your service, as so many of you are pledged to mine. Throughout all my life and with all my heart I shall strive to be worthy of your trust.

In this resolve I have my family and friends to support me. They share all my ideals and all my affection for you. Then, although my experience is so short and my task so new, I have in my Father and Uncle as an example which I can follow with certainty and with confidence.

There is also this. I have behind me not only the splendid traditions and the annals of more than a thousand years but the living strength and majesty of the Commonwealth and Empire; of societies old and new; of lands and races different in history and origins but all, by La's Will, united in spirit and in aim.

Therefore I am sure that this, my Coronation, is not the symbol of a power and a splendour that are gone but a declaration of our hopes for the future, and for the years I may, by La and Tui's Grace and Mercy, be given to reign and serve you as your Queen.

I have been speaking of the vast regions and varied peoples to whom I owe my duty but there has also sprung from our island home a theme of social and political thought which constitutes our message to the world and through the changing generations has found acceptance both within and far beyond my Realms.

Parliamentary institutions, with their free speech and respect for the rights of minorities, and the inspiration of a broad tolerance in thought and expression - all this we conceive to be a precious part of our way of life and outlook.

During recent centuries, this message has been sustained and invigorated by the immense contribution, in language, literature, and action, of the nations of our Commonwealth overseas. It gives expression, as I pray it always will, to living principles, as sacred to the Crown and Monarchy as to its many Parliaments and Peoples. I ask you now to cherish them - and practise them too; then we can go forward together in peace, seeking justice and freedom for all.

As this day draws to its close, I know that my abiding memory of it will be, not only the solemnity and beauty of the ceremony, but the inspiration of your loyalty and affection. I thank you all from a full heart. God bless you all."

The crowd cheers. Katara kneels down one knee on the blue rug and Ki places the golden and sapphire forehead crown on her head. When she rises, she stares out into the cheering crowd, her friends and her family. Sokka is behind her along with Azula and her Father. They clap her for, they're happy. Azure claps as loud as she can, jumping up and down in her white dress. Suki comes and hands her Kyzane and Azure with a smile. She hugs her sister in law.

Kyzane has never made a public appearance. When she arrived in the kingdom she kept her hidden from everyone's view. Her daughter smiles as she bites on the necklace around her neck.

"Now, with all the happiness, appreciation, love, care, and honor that I have in my heart for all of you I would like to present to you my daughter Kyzane, the Princesses of the newly named Kingdom of TuiLa." She raises Kyzane for the crowd to see, while her Father holds up Azure.

They rejoice.

"Also, my father, the chief of the Southern Tribe." Katara speaks loudly and clearly. Hakoda steps forward. "My brother, Sokka, chief in Training." Sokka steps to her right along with Hakoda. "And, my sisters, Toph BeiFong, Suki leader of the Kyioshi Warriors, and my good friend, as well as my sister and the godmother of my child, Azula."

Azula steps out to her, almost confused at first.

"I present to you honored elites, ambassadors and as well as my beloved Friends and family. Family, friends and loyalty are very important. Treat out guests with the same respect and honor that you would do me, for we are all one family."

The crow cheers.

When Iroh returns to the Fire Nation to see his nephew sitting in his study in his armchair he feels guilt build up in his chest.

"How does she look?" Zuko asks.

"She's beautiful. She was only four pounds, a tiny little thing but she's pulling through just fine."

"I see." His voice is full of grief. "Is she…"

Iroh closes his eyes. "She's a water bender."

Zuko nods as he swallows thickly. "I see."

The sound of his nephews tears break his heart, but Zuko has chosen his own path to go down alone.

**.0.**

**The END**

**Read and Review**


End file.
